Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga
by Gracekim20
Summary: Following on from KH3, This will cover the what-ifs of the next saga with new worlds, mysteries and surprises. Can Sora be saved? Is Charis beyond help and can Grace avoid the fate Young Xehanort hinted at? Read on to find out (This includes speculation, theories, OC and other new elements)(on hiatus until Remind is completed)
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**My pal Dark Master Archi inspired me with the idea presented in 'chapter 0' (you heard that correctly ZERO).**

**I'm trying out new things with this concept.**

**The World Ends with you and it's switch final mix version (the one with secret reports) and all Kingdom hearts characters and elements belongs to Square Enix and The heart-blade theory by Noir Lilbomber was inspiration for the MOM's original keyblade.**

**Green and ****_Ainozomi belong to Nazo the mysterious hedgehog and Blake belongs to 5UP3RN0V42015._**

**The Yen Sid Knew theory by HMK will be additional inspiration and slightly referenced as well.**

**There's are spoilers for 'A new day' and the TWEWY final mix in this. so be careful.**

**There are now additional spoilers for the latest Union cross story update as well.**

Prologue

_In 'The World Ends With You' Shibuya, Neku and Beat had been brought back to the Underground under a 'Expert mode'. They were given one mission: escape Shibuya. They came across Shiki and Rhyme; Shiki being in her Eri form and Rhyme still having her memories of Beat._

_Neku kept getting visions and met a reaper he didn't recognise called Coco._

_Coco has pale beige hair that is shoulder-length, along with sky blue eyes. While not as noticeable, the left side of her hair is slightly more purple in colour; although it can be dismissed this as a shadow of the head, it is actually her hair that is shaded slightly darker into a light purple. Her skin is light and almost white, while her overall stature is child-like. _

_Her attire is vibrant and pastel coloured, consisting of lots of cute pink and candy blue, which contrasts her role as a Reaper. She wears a candy blue button-up top with a matching thigh-high skirt, both with frills and fluffs. Over that, she has a sky blue ribbon at her neck and a pink hoodie jacket, where the hood has bear ears marked with hearts. Around her wrists on the outside of the jacket are multi-coloured flashy bracelets, while the bottom-left end of her jacket has a light-purple heart accessory with a "confused" expression upon it. She wears thigh-high socks that are patterned with candy purple and sky blue in alternation. She wears normal sneaks that are pink with candy blue laces and white soles. On her back, she carries around a purple pack which also has frills. _

_Like all Reapers, Coco has her own set of Reaper wings, which matching to her size, is small in comparison to other Reapers. Because of her overall looks, her wings are probably the only way to distinguish her as a Reaper._

_Rhyme got erased when saving Beat again just like Neku's vision._

_The Joshua in this Shibuya was timid and the complete opposite of the real Joshua._

_Upon reuniting with Mr Hanekoma, he exposed Coco as a fraud and revealed that this Shibuya was actually a huge noise created by a powerful Reaper (possibly Coco)._

_Coco sent a large noise at them which Neku and Beat defeated._

_They all returned to the Real Ground (where the alive people are) but Coco shot Neku before Joshua shot Coco._

_An unknown girl holding a brown bear similar to Mr Mew, Shiki's plush cat, was walking through the streets of Shinjuku as the city is Inverted._

_She had long hair that was the same colour as Joshua's and brown eyes which resembled Rhyme (along with her posture) wearing red skirt and white button-up shirt paralleling Beat's colour scheme clothes (his white tank top with a red one under it) with red and grey headphones like Neku's fondness for headphones._

_Her eyes glowed red._

_The real Joshua spoke to Mr. Hanekoma about the unknown girl, Neku's visions, Coco and Shinjuku's erasure (described as an inversion)._

_Joshua claimed he didn't need Neku anymore._

_Coco, either talking to herself or to Joshua even though he wasn't present, claimed Neku was still needed. In this case, SHE needed him._

_She proceeded to revive an old rival to be Neku's new partner: Sho Minamimoto._

_Mr. Hanekoma wrote in his journal after his little talk with Joshua:_

_A New Day 3 — Secret Addendum C_

_It turns out the enormous Noise under that little Reaper's control was actually a pseudo-parallel world artificially constructed by breaking down and forcibly rebinding the Soul from various Noise. _

_This sort of unusual and unstable dimension is extremely fragile, so we gave up on the idea of down-tuning our vibes to launch an infiltration. Instead, I interfered with the Noise from the outside by using an advanced method of imprinting. _

_My goal was to save both boys. _

_Unfortunately, I could only save one. _

_A pseudo-parallel world like that one is special in that it is heavily dependent upon its creator. _

_A considerable Imagination is required to create such a world—far greater than that of any run-of-the-mill Reaper. I suspect someone must have given that little girl a hand. _

_And what about those mysterious visions that invaded Neku's consciousness? What about that abnormal power and whoever created it? What about the Reaper resummoned into the UG via a refinery sigil? _

_All of these phenomena occurred almost simultaneously with the aforementioned incident in Shinjuku—that is, the Inversion. But is it possible a single event could truly have such widespread repercussions? I'm determined to find out._

_-In Shinjuku (in the Kingdom Hearts' universe)-_

_"We're gonna need more players" Coco stated._

_"I know where to get more….Shibuya" Sho stated with a wild grin._

_-End of Prologue-_

_Chapter 0- Another's beginning…_

_In the land of fairy tales before the 6 apprentices were trained, were _a group of prophets known as the 'Dark Masters'.

_They all studied the X-blade, forging keyblades that imitate the X-blade from people's hearts and the ways of foresight (seeing the future)._

_One of them was called Hokori, the one who did things by following his heart much like Sora._

_One of his eyes was cat-like much like Sephiroth in FF7 and the other was red like Yozora._

_With his four fellow prophets, he was naturally curious, playful and comedic._

_"Do you ever wonder if there's other timelines we're unaware of?" Hokori asked._

_"Perhaps but we can pick which timeline or 'worldline' to follow" one of his peers replied._

_Hokori looked at the sky._

_"Kingdom hearts still gives this world light even when hidden from sight. What if someone tried to use its power to reshape the world?" he questioned._

_"We'll make sure it only happens once" a different peer replied._

_Hokori summoned his keyblade and smiled._

_"I hope you all get apprentices as well" he said, hopefully._

_His original keyblade was a gold, red and white keyblade with a lion engraved on it._

_He went on to study darkness and light in people and how it worked in the world._

_From there he forged his next keyblade:_ _A keyblade with a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goatand the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing._

_The Keychain is made of small, grey links, and the token is an entangled, grey talisman._

_He placed his blue cat-like eye on the teeth of the keyblade which he used to see the future with his power and knowledge on foresight._

_Due to this insertion, a copy of the eye appeared on the talisman as well._

_He eventually wrote the book of prophecies using his gazing eye and gained 6 apprentices._

_When he forged their keyblades from their hearts, he placed copies of his gazing eye on these weapons, allowing them to transfer other copies of said eye on other weapons in due time._

_In his heart, he knew he was tired of the fighting and needed a rest...a LONG rest._

_The other Dark Masters went their separate ways, some were aware of the multiverse outside the world they inhabited and left to explore the outside with journals in hand._

_-Years later when Hokori, now 'The Master' or 'The Master of Masters' (AKA MOM), was giving Luxu his role-_

_"You have a grand role to play Luxu. Part of it is finding someone who lives my moto without realising. The person who follows their heart even if it leads them into a trap" The MOM began._

_"I think I understand but… is there an end goal to this?" Luxu asked._

_"Of course but first…" The MOM summoned his keyblade._

_"Here, you'll be needing this"_

_Luxu took the keyblade._

_"The gazing eye?" he guessed._

_"That's not what it's called. No name in fact" The MOM revealed._

_"No Name, I like it" Luxu said, playfully._

_"Well it does an eye in it, mine in fact…" The MOM began._

_After explaining how the eye and Luxu passing down the keyblade from apprentice to apprentice for generations to come allowed him to make said book of Prophecies and the black box, The MOM whispered something about the box to Luxu._

_"But why?" Luxu asked._

_"You'll see" The MOM stated._

_-20 minutes later-_

_"Now then, about what happened after your role ends, I'll need this 'guiding key' individual in a special place to observe their potential. Then you can start phase two: manipulating the foretellers…." He continued._

_-Later-_

_When the MOM left, he went into a starry void waiting for the time when he was to return and study the next generation…._

_Chapter 1 – grieving, searching and answers….._

_-Grace's POV-_

A few days had passed since Sora disappeared, Everyone was dealing with his loss in different ways: Terra tried meditation with Ven after slowly adjusting to having his chirithy around, Kairi opted to get help from Aqua to get even stronger, Roxas went for the distraction route to avoid Riku by accompanying Axel, Isa and Xion track down the girl known as 'Subject X' and Namine stayed on Destiny Island for a little while.

As for Green – or at least his nobody-, he went to the mirage arena again to try to connect to Sora via memories.

The Spear of Selene returned to the mysterious Tower in a matter of days.

Blake was busy getting extra lessons with Yen Sid in his spare time and as for me…I was keeping Namine and Riku company.

"It's so quiet without him here" I said, softly.

Riku chuckled softly.

"That's very true. I spoke to Master Yen Sid yesterday, even he isn't quite sure if we can bring Sora back without getting lost in the process" Riku revealed.

I sighed.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Well, I'll just do what he normally does: follow my heart. That's the old master motto right?" Riku questioned.

I nodded.

"Are you gonna bring Kairi?" I wondered.

"Hmmm…She has a Gummi-phone now, so when she's ready to join me, she'll know when to call" Riku stated.

"I…should probably try to find Charis…" I began.

"Please Grace, I want to help too" Naminè pleaded.

"Um…I don't have a ship. I have my World jumper device…" I trailed off.

Naminè's eyes lit up.

"I can ask for one too and then we can search for Charis together!" Naminè suggested, excitedly.

"Ok, why not?" I smiled.

Just then I felt a cold sensation in my heart, everyone connected to Sora felt it too.

"Is it…?" I began.

Naminè nodded.

"It's Sora. His connection to all of us is gone!" she revealed.

"Donald!" I called.

He and Goofy came running.

"Is something wrong?" Goofy asked but then he noticed everyone looked slightly paler.

"Sora…" Donald said, sadly.

"Yeah, we need your help to get to Yen Sid as fast as humanly possible" I urged.

Donald nodded and whistled for the gummi ship.

"Before I head off, I come with you guys. I have a feeling Yen Sid will have more information" Riku noted.

I nodded as we took the gummi ship to the Mysterious tower.

"I have gone through the reports Xehanort had written when he had been travelling and gained a lot of knowledge. The part that intrigued me the most was the 'Keyblades of hearts'. When you were possessed by Ansem SOD, you used one of these to open the keyhole in Holow Bastion, Riku. That keyblade is known as the 'Keyblade of the human heart' or 'Fallen Darkness'. The X-blade seems to fit this category as well. There's a chance that there's more of them that haven't been forged yet. For all we know, these keyblades aren't just artificially created" Yen Sid began.

"You see…if one of these keyblades are created from hearts then it's possible there's an alternative to the power of waking"

Everyone was shocked.

"Like a non-lethal alternative?" I asked.

Yen Sid nodded.

"It's called the 'Keyblade to return hearts' or heartblade. In theory, this should help you return Sora home but….there's not loads of information on these 'Keyblades of hearts' and it may need 7 new hearts just to be created or worse…." Yen Sid finished.

"Putting the New Seven Hearts in danger…? Isn't that risky with two still missing" Riku pointed out.

"Yes, but Riku, Naminè and Grace; Your mission is to find a way to obtain this keyblade to get Sora back. See if the worlds have any clues and make sure no ancient keyblade masters get it" Yen Sid warned.

"What about Ven and his very length past? Given what we recovered from Twilight Town" I questioned.

"It's alright, Terra and Aqua can help him figure things out" Riku reassured me.

"Master, I still need to find Charis, my former Nobody" I pointed out.

"It's alright, you can still look for her while Naminè assists" Yen Sid stated.

"Master Yen Sid, is it ok if I speak?" Patch asked.

Yen Sid nodded.

"Everyone, I'm glad I got to help you in some way with the keyblade war battle and I'm sorry we lost Sora. I know you'll find a way to rescue him, but I can't stay to see that. My associate has a ship waiting for me outside" Patch announced.

He then turned to me.

"Grace, I have to go again. But you'll see me again soon just….not for a little while" he added in a soft voice.

I gave him a big 'bear hug'.

"Thanks for coming, angel cat" I said with a sad smile.

Patch smiled at his long time nickname I gave him.

"Will we get to see you again?" Riku asked.

"Maybe depending whether we get called to help again" Patch replied with a wink.

"See ya around" Naminè smiled.

Donald nodded as Goofy waved.

"Bye Patch" I said, softly.

"See ya soon, Grace" Patch replied while waving back as he headed outside.

"I hope we get to see each other again for another adventure" Oswald said with a smile.

Master Yen Sid was in deep thought when we returned to his chamber.

"Now then, Naminè will need some combat magic training before going with you, Grace. I have been studing peculiar symbols lately due to what I read from the stars. A book that my master inherited with a heart symbol, the exact one on my chalkboard, is called 'the book of Prophecies' from the age of fairy tales itself" Yen Sid began.

"Wait….did you know about the dangers of the power of waking this whole time?" I questioned.

"Well, yes. I did tell Sora and Riku about it in their exam, but Sora has always been reckless. That's not the point right now. We will address that later, the main focus right now is Namine getting some training to defend herself in battle to assist you" Yen Sid stated.

I sighed.

"Fine but don't think you can brush this over" I said through gritted teeth.

There was a call on the Gummi-Phone.

Donald answered quickly.

"Donald, I need you and Goofy to go to Radiant Garden and speak with Leon" Mickey requested.

"Oh, and pick a trusted friend to come with you" he added.

"Ok, your majesty" Donald replied.

Once the call ended, he turned back to Master Yen Sid.

"Master, can we bring Blake on our mission once we have received information?" Donald asked.

"Very well, I'll pass on the message. Blake is busy in the chamber next door, practising the new techniques I have taught him so far" Yen Sid replied.

Donald and Goofy nodded before leaving.

"Master, will we need to proceed with targeting the location Patch and I found after Sora left?" Oswald asked.

"Not yet" Yen Side replied.

Yen Sid turned to Naminè.

"I'll help you harness your magic in offence and defence forms. You can now. We will finish this discussion another time" he stated.

We obeyed and left Naminè to begin her magic combat training.

-Shibuya (Third POV)-

Sora was in shock.

"Joshua?" He asked.

"Ironically, you look kinda familiar but I don't think we have met personally" Joshua stated.

"This is the reaper's game. You need to find a partner or you'll get erased" Neku added.

This was Neku from the world ends with you main Shibuya.

Sora's right hand became painful as a red timer appeared just like the one he saw in 3D.

He went running through the crossroads looking for anyone who could see him as everyone in the real ground walked past due him not being visible to them.

The unknown girl with glowing red eyes bumped into Sora.

"You're not the guy with headphones but you'll do. Can you make a pact with me?" she offered.

"Um how do we…" Sora began.

The two were synced together with light magic just as he tried to ask the question.

"We're now partners. Do you have a weapon?" The girl asked.

"Yes, it's a keyblade. Why?" Sora replied with suspicion.

"Check your pocket" The girl stated.

Sora checked his right pocket and found a black pin with the reaper skull symbol in white.

"That's the player pin. It will allow you to use the power of different pins to fight noise and heartless in some cases" the girl explained.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I….I can't tell you yet" The girl said, sadly.

"Well, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you, partner" Sora smiled.

Then he felt a sharp pain and faltered as he held his hand on his heart.

_What? I don't feel my connections anymore!_ He thought in horror.

"In this game, the entry fee is what you cherish most. You have to survive 7 days with me by completing mission and then we face the Game master" The mysterious 'Hype-chan' explained.

_Does that mean….I can no longer relay on my friends as power?_ Sora thought.

"That is right, young man. Whatever you cherished most has been taken away so you can learn to survive without it" A man with a brown hat covering his face with a red hoodie and a green shoulder bag stated.

Sora's face fell.

Then his gummi-phone and his game partner's phone received a message:

'_Clear all the noise around 104 or face erasure. GM'._

"To get past the wall and reach 104, tell me why you relay on your friends as your power excessively?" the hooded man asked.

"How did…..because they help me feel strong like together we can do anything" Sora admitted.

"That sounds like a truthful answer from the heart. Do your best to be strong alone because you won't always have friends by your side"

Sora gave him a confused look.

"Who ARE you?"

"The name's Tenho. I'm a support Reaper. Good luck….Sora" Tenho said as he removed the wall to allow the pair to pass.

_Does this mean I have to not rely on my friends as power?_ Sora thought.

**Yes, Sora. Why else would your connections be gone?** a slightly familiar voice said in his head which originated from his heart.

-In the Keyblade Graveyard-

The dust cleared as Luxu knocked Maleficent back while smiling.

"I don't intend to dying so soon, mistress of evil" He stated.

"So, get in line" he added.

Maleficent glowered at him.

"How did you survive my attack?!" She demanded.

"When you've been around for more than a millenia, you learn tricks along the way" Luxu replied.

Maleficent relented very reluctantly.

So Luxu finished telling the four foretellors about his role at last.

"But what does this mean?" Gula asked.

"It means you four have to find and create one of the other keyblades of heart using hearts of darkness. That will be plan A" Luxu explained.

"And Ava?" Invi asked.

"Well, she WAS the traitor" Luxu pointed out.

Aced was still confused.

"Why do we have to wear different robes? I like my normal ones" he complained.

"Do you want to give away the fact that you're from a different time?! And that brat is bound to remember everything soon along with four of the 13. Once the master is back, everything will be set back on its rightful path and Sora is the key to it all" Luxu pointed out.

"And what will you do?" Ira questioned.

Luxu laughed.

"Set the pieces in place" he said with a grin.

He looked at Maleficent.

"And you're going to help" He added, deviously.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this surprise. I'm once again in the 'guess the plot of the next game' phase which is where all the fun begins.**

**Let me know if you liked it.**

**I have to try to iron out a few things once the DLCS hit in winter.**

**_Note: Hokori(pride in Japanese)_**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- A new journery, The Reaper's Game and questions_

**_The Maleficent using Subject X to get the Book of Prophices was Seanle of monsterrobtics on Twitter. I'm just borrowing the concept._**

Once everyone returned to Destiny Islands, I sat on the ground.

"I just can't believe he knew the repercussions this whole time" I said, softly.

"I know, Grace. But…we'll still have to find information on those keyblades of heart to get Sora back" Riku said, gently.

I sighed.

My phone rang in that moment.

When I answered, Terra was on the screen.

"Grace, do you know anywhere that Ven could go to uncover his past?" he asked.

"You can go to Twilight Town" I suggested.

"I can lead the way" Riku offered.

"Come quickly!" Terra said, urgently.

Riku nodded and summoned the gummi-ship.

"Go on, Riku. I'm waiting for Naminè" I reminded him.

Riku drove off to Land of Departure as fast as possible.

Meanwhile…

Roxas, Axel, Xion and Isa opted to search the old mansion in Twilight Town for Lea and Isa's lost friend.

There were no clues in the white room or library.

The door that was blocked by a painting and a suit of armour was cleared. It was on the far right from the dinning room.

Inside was notes, the last report Subject X wrote and possible locations.

The report was titled 'Recollections and read as the following:

'Am I alive?

I awoke in a cell, alone until the researchers came with their tests and their prodding to uncover my identity.

I had no answer to offer them. Four friends, and a key...that is the sum total of my memory. I could not even recall my name. I was simply called "X" there. My only solace was the time I spent talking with the two boys who would visit from time to time.

One day, a man came to take me from the prison. I could not see him for the darkness, save that he wore an eyepatch. Even now, years on, I feel no closer to understanding who or what I am.

May my heart be my guiding key.'

The possible locations included Traverse Town, Scala ad Caelum and a few that were either in the realm of sleep still or further in the realm of darkness, untouched by Sora's actions after defeating Ansem SOD the first time.

"That description sounds like Xigbar" Roxas noted.

"But Riku told us he and Sora saw him fall to his death" Xion pointed out.

"Then we ask Ansem the Wise for help" Isa suggested.

"Fine, but we need to record these documents safely" Axel pointed out.

On cue, Roxas used his black gummi-phone to match the oblivion keyblade he owned to copy the documents on the computer.

Before they left, Xion went to the hallway with the pods in a line that led to where Sora had been sleeping for a year.

She looked at the two nearest pods in awe.

"Isa, do you know who made these?" she asked.

"I don't although it looked like some of these haven't bee used in years…" Isa noted.

"Maybe it has something to do with Ven…" Axel trailed off.

"Right…my look-a-like or I'm the look-a-like of. He'll probably have more progress here than us" Roxas sighed.

As they left the hallway to get to their ship, a figure in a brown robe appeared beside one of the pods as a faded fox symbol appeared on one of them.

-In the Keyblade Graveyard-

"You know where this person from the age of fairy tales is?" Maleficent asked.

"That's right. Ira will show you the way and then you can get that book. You and this buffoon will distract the heroes from recusing Sora" Xigbar explained.

"Go out and use your hearts to find those hearts of darkness, Ira will catch help eventually, Now go!" he commanded.

Ira hesitated.

"Am I go back to our home?" he asked.

"Yes, now hurry!" Xigbar yelled.

The foretellors used their corridors of light to go in different directions.

Xigbar then used a corridor of darkness to get to a location outside the kingdom Hearts universe.

"I'm in" he said.

His eyes shone purple as more darklings appeared in the additional worlds

-In Land of Depature-

Kairi had been making progress with her lessons with Aqua to use her light abilities as a 'pure light' (princess of heart) in battle.

She had promised herself that this time she would find a way to save Sora by helping Riku directly not just when she helped in the _Castle that never was_ and the keyblade war alongside Axel.

This time she would have adventures as well.

When Riku landed at the Land of Departure, Kairi was on a break, chilling with Aqua and Ven.

"I'm so glad you're here, Riku. Ven's chirithy claims Ven is more than 16 years old" Terra said, hesitantly.

"Chirithy? Is it a dream eater in reality?" Riku wondered.

Terra shrugged.

He then turned to face Ven's direction.

"Ven! Riku is here, he'll help us find clues on your past" he called.

"I'm coming!" Ven called back.

His chirithy appeared on his lap in a puff of smoke.

"Good Luck, Ven. I'll be here when you get back" it stated.

"Riku will help you out if you get stuck" Kairi reassured him.

Ven nodded.

"Ven, be careful alright?" Aqua warned.

Ven gave her a thumbs up before running to join Terra and Riku in his Gummi-ship.

Riku flew the ship to Twilight Town just as Axel took his friends to Radiant Garden.

When Riku arrived in Twilight town, he led Ven and Terra to the Old Mansion, specifically the computer room when Green's nobody and I had found information on the age of fairy tales.

"Can I?" Ven asked.

Riku nodded.

Ven found a chair to sit on as he investigated the documents on the computer.

He found the limit records of 'Subject X' and more importantly the 'age of fairy tales'.

He had short flashbacks of that time period as he read them and then his head began to hurt.

"Ven? Do you need to rest?" Terra asked with concern.

Ven cried out in pain as his eyes went pupil-less again.

"Too…many…memories…" he said in anguish.

"Ven? Close your eyes ok? Terra, take him and any new documents on Ven to Yen Sid" Riku said just as his phone rang.

When he answered it, Kairi told him she was ready to join him on his quest to find Sora.

He smiled briefly.

"Take care of Ven, ok? I have to pick up a friend" Riku stated.

Terra activated his and Ven's armour as he used his keyblade ride to get to the Mysterious Tower.

-Meanwhile-

Charis was wandering, looking for different ways to bring Vanitas back so she could have extra company.

She was currently wandering the oceans between but through the use of a corridor of darkness.

However, she accidently bumped into Nova as she tried to find a world to stop at.

"Charis? Oh yeah you're Grace's Nobody. What do you want? I'm busy, I just received my new mission to find the other pure lights in case we need another keyblade of heart to forge and useful items" Nova stated.

"Oh sorry. I'm trying to find a way to bring back Vanitas" Charis admitted.

Nova sighed.

"Ok, I'll see if I can convince my boss to let me help you since I did help him in the second keyblade war" Nova pointed out.

She quickly sent a text to Peepers and got an 'Ok' response in return for her question.

"I can thankfully help. I've been given a list of places to check in this vast universe that is part of a giant omniverse. First stop a place called _Amphibia_" she stated.

-In Shibuya-

The girl with the nickname 'Hype-chan' led Sora to the 104 building in time to defeat all the noise found there.

"Sora, use the player pin to scan the area" she said, quickly.

Sora touched the pin in his pocket, allowing him to hear the thoughts of the people going past him and symbols that represent the noise types around them.

Close to the 104 building were the Alterna Wolf, a gold wolf Noise with a purple tail and front legs and taboo noise with a mix of black, dark grey and light grey appearance and red eyes.

Shiki, Rhyme and Beat were among the people that were scanned and they were all worried about Neku.

Sora then acquired different pins to use different abilities and tried it out with his keyblade.

The X-blade's keychain was attached to his back pocket.

With the fire pin, his keyblade resembled Axel's flame liberator.

He and 'Hype-Chan' using her toy to fight did combo moves together to take them out in time.

With the mission complete, the timer vanished from their hands painfully.

"So um, do you know what realm this world is in? I was told I'd end up in an abyss if I misused the power of waking a lot" Sora recalled.

"The realm we're in is known as 'The realm of Dusk' or 'lost'. Where people are forced to go through tests to get another chance of life. We're separate from the realms you're used to" 'Hype-chan' explained.

"I know you said you can't say your name yet but do you have a nickname?" Sora asked.

"You may call me 'Hype-chan'" she replied.

Sora smiled.

"I don't really understand how having a game partner will teach me how to relay less on the power of my friends too much, but I hope this week will be interesting" he admitted.

**'Use the darkness to win the game**' the familiar voice in his heart repeated.

The pair went to sleep and ended up at the scrambling crossing the next day.

Their next mission was to help two friends that resembled Yuna and Rikku from Final Fantasy 10 inside one of the noodle restaurants with their dilemma of moving on from what they know.

Coco made sure Neku and Sho ended up as as partners in Kingdom Hearts' version of Shinjuku as the inversion from the main Shinjuku (seen in The World ends with you Final Mix) began to affect some of the other parallel versions of Shibuya include the one that the Neku and friends Sora had met in the sleeping realm had originated from.

The mission Sora and 'Hype-Chan' were doing caused Sora to see illusions:

_In their place were Kairi and Selphie arguing and then the background changed to a forest similar to enchanted dominion._

_The girls' emotions were represented by 5 tiny people in their heads._

_Sora's emotion of anger was represented by a red guy that resembled Vanitas, Joy resembled Kairi, Disgust resembled Tidus and Sephiroth, Sadness resembled Roxas but with longer hair and Fear resembled Namin__é._

_"It's alright to do different things without each othe as long as you stay in contact" Sora advised._

_The girls looked at each other before looking at him._

_"Sounds like you have experience" The Yuna-look-a-like said._

_"Well, I've just had a habit of learning from others" Sora said, sheepishly._

With his advice, they managed to move on but stay in contact.

When he and 'Hype-chan' fell asleep, Sora had a nightmare about loosing everyone he cared about and never seeing them again.

**_He then saw a figure in a black coat he didn't recognise._**

**_"Why don't you follow your heart to get back to them? Might make the game more interesting" the figure said._**

Sora woke up startled as he looked around for the figure.

"It was still a dream….? That person…seemed real" He muttered aloud.

"Is something wrong?" 'Hype-chan' asked.

"We need to find help" Sora said, worriedly.

Before getting their next mission, she brought Sora to WildKat Café.

It wasn't Sanae Hanekoma that greeted them but someone new.

This guide wore pale blue armour with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He has aquamarine eyes and long, silver hair.

His name was Hikari.

"Sir, I've been getting weird illusions when we complete missions. Do you know why this is happening?" Sora asked.

"Young man, it's because this place works slightly different from the regular Shibuya. The rules here are like the normal reaper's game but the catch is you experience illusions of new worlds through your missions. It's a new rule to help players grow" Hikari replied.

"I also had a weird dream where a person in a black hood spoke to me... how do you explain that?" Sora wondered.

Hikari tensed up.

"Umm... that was a dream projection. I can't reveal anymore, I'm sorry" he admitted.

"Come on Sora, we better go. Another mission could appear anytime" 'Hype-Chan' urged.

"Sir, I never got your name" Sora pointed out.

"I'm Hikari. I'll be your guide in this reaper's game" he replied.

"Thank you, Hikari" Sora said, cautiously.

As they left, Sora's body began to emit a dark aura.

-Back on Destiny Islands-

I finally got a call from Naminè a few days later to say she was ready to join me.

Mickey helped me reach the Mysterious Tower as Yen Sid gave Naminè her very own world jumper watch.

"I'm so glad you're ready for combat" I said with relief.

"Guardians, use your connections and outside knowledge to start your search. And Naminè….you might even unlock your potential to use a keyblade one day" Yen Sid advised.

"Well if Kairi can use one, that should mean I'll use one of my own too eventually...given I used her keyblade in Kuzcotopia in 2014" Naminè recalled.

"Just like Roxas" I added.

I paused.

"Are there any new threats we should be aware of, Master?" I asked quickly.

"Apart from the darklings, no" Yen Sid replied.

Akin to how Sora's journery began in KH2, a keyhole appeared and I unlocked it.

Naminè and I synced up our world jumpers together as the light engulfed us and the search finally began.

The first world we landed in Middleton.

Our clothes had changed to match the fashion presented in the show.

Having to posse as transfer students who would only be attending for a week, we went inside the school.

Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nachos just as new toys were being added to the menu by the new management.

Inside the library were a variety of books to choose from, the section on legends had books on 'hearts of darkness'.

Naminè found a book titled 'Villians of darkness' and I found one titled 'Creatures of the past'.

'Villians of Darkness' talked about how hearts of darkness originated from villians created by circumstance or choice (linking to the past of many villians in Middleton and across this world). And how to extract one is to make their hearts so dark, they'll be released.

'Creatures of the past' described the first sightings of dark creatures appearing in times of tension and discord.

Reading these books took a few hours but soon it was complete as I made a note of the information on my phone.

"Ok, we got what we need" I said, quickly.

"What about the heroes in this world, shouldn't we warn them about the darklings?" Naminè asked.

"We can't. We'll have to confront the source after we get Sora back" I replied in a slightly serious voice.

Rain and thunder hailed outside as cries of despair were heard.

We went outside just as a red little diablo toy with glowing yellow eyes grabbed Naminè's leg.

Naminè ran towards the danger as the little Diablos became alive and revealed themselves as robot heartless, swarming everywhere including a giant one.

She cast Spark to attack which summoned one ring of light crystals and caused a lot of damage.

"Naminè?" I called out.

I found her in the middle of the street fighting off the Diablo robot heartless.

Rufus had witnessed Naminè fight as Kim helped her family deal with the robots in her family home.

He tried to convince Ron to ask us for help but when Kim was told her boyfriend had been capture and went into action in her cool white and blue battlesuit

"Please Grace, I want to use my new additional skills to help people" Naminè pleaded.

"Alright, we'll stay a little longer just make sure there's not a swarm of heartless here" I relented.

So we met up with Ron by accidently.

"You don't look like fighters but I could do with extra help to save KP" Ron said.

I looked at Naminè and she smiled.

"We'd be happy to help" I stated.

We headed to the Bueno Nachos HQ to rescue Kim (in her awesome battlesuit) but got surrounded by synthodrones and Shego knocked us all out with her claws.

We were tied up in a storage room beside Kim and about 5 darkling was left as guards due to Shego having a stronger dark aura than Drakken.

"I can't believe I fell for Eric's deceit and I was so caught up with the prom, I let Drakken trick me" Kim said in humiliation.

"Kim, it's not too late to stop Drakken. Everyone makes mistakes even with dates, you'll find the right guy eventually" Ron reassued her.

"You think so?" Kim asked, feeling unsure.

"He could be out there...or in here..." Ron trailed off.

Kim gave him a small smile.

Rufus used the laser lipstick to free us but the darklings got in the way.

"Go, we'll hold them off" I urged.

"Thank you, young heroes" Kim said, gratefully as she and Ron made it to the control room where Drakken was gloating.

"I'm sorry I tried to rush to rush the mission, Naminè. I guess I'm just desperate to get all the information and pieces we need to get Sora back while looking for Charis the whole time" I admitted.

"That's understandable. I miss Sora too but even he wouldn't abandon those in need" Naminè stated.

I nodded as I used water magic on one of the darklings.

"Ron and Kim's loyalty is remarkable" I said, softly.

Naminè used **gravity ** which formed a miniature event-horizon that crushed them, depleting a percentage of their HP and rendering them temporarily defenseless to further attacks.

I then used fire as the darklings tried to swipe at me, Naminè then casted Cure on me as she took a hit and got the poison effect.

As we fought the darklings, I thought I saw a figure in a brown robe walk past in the corner of my right eye.

A little while after, we got to the Roof as loads of Diablo robots were flying the sky.

Kim was busy fighting Shego and Ron was fighting Eric, the guy in red.

"For the record, naked mole rats are gross" Eric stated.

"Don't diss the Rufus!" Ron cried.

Drakken was trying to escape but we managed to block his exit.

"End of the line, sheriff" I said, intimating.

Ron passed the special gun to Kim just as she got Shego hanging on the edge of the building.

She fired at the signal tower.

"No!" Drakken cried.

Eric caught the red part from the gun just in time.

"Rufus did not appreciate that crack" Kim pointed out with a wicked smile.

"The little guy holds a grudge" Ron added, also smiling.

Rufus bit Eric's foot, causing him to melt as the red dart fell onto the signal tower.

It caused the diablo robots deactivated to their toy forms and the base began to explode inside.

The possessed heartless diablos confined to the town's location.

"Maybe she is all that" Drakken said, nervously.

"I suggest you turn around" Naminè stated.

Ron manage him trip so he could stand over him.

"Take over the world is one thing but you ruined Buneo Nacho and you're gonna pay" Ron said, coldly.

"You can't be serious" Drakken said in a no amused tone.

"See the serious face!" Ron pointed out as he stared back at him with a serious demeanour.

"Please, I beg of you!" Drakken pleaded, forgetting his name for the millionth time.

"Say my name. Say it!" Ron cried.

"Stoppable!" Drakken finally yelled as thunder occurred.

"Bo ya" Ron said in a badass way.

Kim stopped Shego from escaping by being in her path.

"Do you know what I really hate?" Kim asked.

"That your date melted?" Shego suggested.

"No. You!" Kim cried as she kicked Shego into the tower.

She then stared in the rain with a scary smile as the tower collapsed.

Drakken was taken away by the police but Shego had not been retrieved yet.

"I know we haven't really been here long but um I'm glad we got to help a little bit with your mission" I said as I tried to stay calm in front of my childhood hero.

"It's so not the drama, oh I didn't catch your names" Kim said in embarrassment.

"I'm Grace and this is my friend Naminè" I said, quickly.

"I hope we get to see you again but who's going to deal with those leftovers?" Ron asked, point at the heartless Diablos.

"We will" Naminè stated.

"We have to head to the prom now. Good luck" Kim said with hope.

"Thank you, KP" I said, with a smile.

The pair with Rufus rushed off as we took care of the last of the diablo heartless.

A figure in a brown robe, who had the mask of a snake, found Shego in the wreckage, grabbed the books we had read earlier and went through a corridor of darkness.

Once the diablo heartless were cleared, we were now ready to leave.

"Do you think these values from each world will help us get closer to getting Sora back?" I asked.

Naminè thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm trying to be independent for his sake and everyone else. But...are you really my friend?" she wondered.

"Of course. You were friends with my nobody Charis, Xion, Roxas and Axel. Any friend of Charis or Sora is a friend of mine too" I reassured her.

She gave me a small hug.

"Thank you" she said, gratefully.

I smiled at her for a brief moment.

"Alright, Naminè the fighter. Time to jump to the next world!" I cried.

She nodded as we synced up again and activated the world jumpers once more.

So Riku headed off in his gummi-ship and Kairi followed him in her new keyblade armour it was a pink and purple variation of Aqua's design.

As she followed behind him, he used the power of waking in an attempt to track down Sora's location and any spare clues for the 'Heartblade' (Key to return hearts).

They ended up in a new world they didn't recognise with tall mountains and a dark castle with a tower in the rain and thunder.

A toad guard approached them.

"How peculiar... more creatures have appeared. The boss will be intrigued" they said as Riku and Kairi were dragged away.

-To be continued-

**I will do my best to keep it exciting.**

**I'll do my best to develop**** _Naminè and everyone else as best as I can._**

**_I'm doing what I can to keep it exciting with the new worlds and missions to complete._**

**_Keep your eyes peeled, cartoon frog fans ;)_**

**_And yes there is an answer for the voice Sora keeps hearing._**

**_See you soon._**

**I hope you're enjoying it regardless**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Moral ground, hearts and new worlds…

**There are two nods/references to Toy Story 4, not exactly spoilers but beware ok? and eventually there will be spoilers for HTTYD 3, Mainly the second half of the movies (ESPECIALLY THE ENDING). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Enjoy!**

Maleficent and Ira arrived in the location that was once his home.

"I wonder if the keyblade war cause the world to change into this beautiful landscape" he muttered to himself.

"Quit muttering, Unicorn. Where do you think this girl is?" Maleficent questioned, harshly.

Ira concentrated and listened to his heart.

He pointed towards the town.

"That direction" He said with certainty.

In the town area, there were holograms of the people who had once lived here as 'Scala ad Caelum'.

Young Eraqus, his master and Young Xehanort were among the images.

"How peculiar….silver eyes were his original colour" she realised as Maleficent got close to the image of Young Xehanort in his training attire and haircut.

Then it switched to holograms of people who once lived in Daybreak Town:

Ven was among them this time.

Maleficent examined closely and then her eyes widened.

"That can't be possible…I've met this keyblade weilder…" she said in shock.

Then she noticed a hologram of HERSELF appeared too (due to the time travel thing when she was stabbed in KH1) but she didn't exact remember the incident yet in some way her heart did as anything experienced in that time was 'etched'.

The girl they needed to retrieved was between Ven and Ephemer in the hologram line.

As Maleficent approached that hologram, the pair heard crying close by.

They followed the sound to one of the corners of the building where a young girl with a white hood covering her face wept.

"What's wrong child?" Ira asked.

"My memory still hasn't come back after 12 years" The girl admitted, sadly.

Maleficent smiled.

"I can help you get your memory back if you help me with something in return" she offered.

"And what's that?" The girl, known as 'Subject X' asked.

"I need help finding this book of prophicies and you can help by…" Maleficent began.

"Opening the box" Ira finished in realisation.

"Ok" Subject X replied.

Maleficent parted ways with Ira as she took Subject X with her in a dark corridor.

Ira used a corridor of light to find the heart he needed.

-Meanwhile in Mysterious Tower-

Yen Sid examined Ven closely as Ven kept turning with his eyes closed.

"Ephemer…" he muttered in his sleep.

"Terra, let me see your Gummi-phone again" Yen Sid requested.

Terra passed him the phone and Yen Sid looked at the documents again.

"I see….Well Terra, I think reading the documents has triggered something in Ven's memory and heart from his past" Yen Sid revealed.

"Any idea how long he'll be like this?" Terra asked, worriedly.

"It's hard to say because the process of recovering what was lost could be awhile and based on these documents you brought…it could be a lot…" Yen Sid replied, gravely.

He paused for a moment.

"Terra, we need to keep a close eye on him because anyone who already knows his past could see him as a target" He warned, swiftly.

"Are you suggesting keeping him prisioner again? Like those memory pods the documents mention" Terra asked with concern.

"No, no but you'll have to keep him with you on Land of Departure for now. Monitor his behaviour and see if regaining old memories alters anything you know about him as a friend like personality and habits etc. That way you can keep me updated with his condition" Yen Sid suggested.

"Alright but he's gonna hate me for this" Terra sighed.

As Terra left, Oswald walked in to see Yen Sid.

"Master, are we to target the source of the darklings yet? We have the location now" Oswald asked.

"I know you feel agitated, Oswald but you have to bear with us. Sora being rescued is the first priority…However Ainozomi can help once he makes contact with Sora" Yen Sid advised.

-In the place outside Kingdom hearts-

The figure (who stayed in the shadows) could feel Luxu controlling the darklings to spy on the heroes and additional pure hearts.

In the past, Luxu had been taught to control the darklings to spy on the dandilions, pure hearts, Xehanort and the guardians of light whenever he needed to as well as the vessel transfer.

He turned around to face Luxu, still going by the name 'Xigbar' in this time and smiled.

"Thank you for your confirmation" the figure stated.

He turned to his helper.

"Any new feedback?" he asked.

"Not yet, sir. He'll need a little more time" The helper knight replied.

The figure smiled.

"Raise, Xigbar. Your master needs you" he stated.

Xigbar nodded before using a dark portal to go to a different location.

"You know what to do" The figure stated.

His helper bowed and then went through a portal, a hint of pink was seen in it in the dimly lit room.

-In Radiant Garden-

The guards Aeleus and Dilan led the way to Ansem the Wise's study in the rebuilt castle for Roxas and his friends.

Inside Ansem the wise was surprised to see Roxas coming to him after what he did.

"Roxas…I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you…" he said, sincerely.

Roxas kept a serious look the whole time.

"It's in the past, old man. Your group helped me and Namine come back and that is all that matters" he replied.

"Um sir, we're here to ask for help. Um…we're looking for a girl that used to be experimented on here…do you know what happened to her?" Axel asked, quickly.

"I see… Xehanort….or rather his heartless asked about her too before you guys destroyed him…. Um….While I did order for her release… I'm not sure what Braig did with her…" Ansem the wise trailed off.

"Braig?" Roxas asked.

"Xigbar" Xion said, bitterly.

"And he's suppost to be dead…. This is hopeless!" Axel cried in despair.

"Axel…would he REALLY die so easily? I regained my humanity remember? Maybe he did too somewhere" Isa guessed.

"But…that could be anywhere" Roxas said, irritably.

A dark corridor opened on the roof and out came Xigbar with his hood up.

The group decided to look for the place Isa and Lea had seen her as children.

Roxas and Xion waited outside for the time being.

Xigbar forced Roxas into a battle inside a battleground like the one shown for the absent silohette battles as a little 'test' of strength.

-Day 3 in Shibuya (in the Realm of Dusk)-

Sora and 'Hype-chan' woke on the crossing once more, none the wise of Sora's slow change.

They both got messages on their phones which read:

'_Help the people of Shibuya find a new purpose._

_Failure to complete task in 24 hours means erasure. GM'._

"Purpose? Maybe this game person means we have to inspire them" Sora suggested.

"It's worth a shot" Hype-chan said, with uncertainty.

Sora grabbed her right arm and pulled her along as he remembered _Toy Box_ and began to search for any toys that could help in the stores that allowed players to be visible inside said store to the Real Ground.

He even found a woody and Yozora doll to help one of the designer stores.

As he and Hype-chan continuing helping people in the city with toys for inspiration, it triggered something:

_Sora was in toy form once more inside an antique store and saw Woody in the air being pulled by his cord on the right towards the cabinet by a girl doll and attached to rope being pulled by his friends._

_Woody's stuffing began to tear causing Sora to get angry._

_"Forky!" Woody cried._

The illusion ended and Sora's rage mode activated due to his anger slowly getting intense.

He had to fight more noise and some imagination-based Heartless to calm down.

The timers deactived when the mission was completed, and Sora came out of his rage form but his eyes began to turn red.

He acquired a new pin similar to the heartbreaker charm Yen Sid had given him to act as a summon called 'Laser Scare' from this specific mission.

"Hype-chan, do you and Neku know anything else about the system in this game other than the reapers?" Sora asked.

"There's the reapers with different ranks who can send noise to attack us or give us obstacles to face, the game master who sets our missions and we get to face on the seventh day, the conductor who bosses the high rank reapers and is second to the Composor the one who picks the rules and controls the Underground. No one but the conductor and Producer knows who the Composor is" Hype-Chan explained.

Coco appeared behind Hype-chan like magic in that moment.

"You two are needed to test that new pin of yours for a plan" she said as the Revived Sho and reluctant Neku appeared beside her.

"What plan?" Sora questioned.

"To stop any more inversions of course!" Coco snapped.

"So, you have to fight each other" she added.

"Wait, what?!" Sora cried.

"That's not in the rules, Coco. That's not Zetta cool" Sho pointed out.

Coco glowered at him.

"Fight and things will work out" she said, harshly.

"Or should I erase your partner and see if you last longer than 6 seconds?" she threatened.

Relucantly, Sho complied and the 4 players had to enagage in a duel.

Sora used the 'Lazer Scare' on Sho as a shelf appeared in front of him.

When he approached it, two toys launched at him; one was a bunny and the other a duck that were joined together with Bunny's left hand and Ducky's right arm.

Ducky is a small, fluffy, yellow toy duck. He has orange feet, small yellow wings, and brown eyes with large eyelashes. A tuft of "fur" rises from the crown of his head.

Bunny is a chubby blue toy rabbit with a green belly, paws, and ears, purple eyes, and a black nose.

Bunny activated his laser eyes which stunned Sho.

"Why you four fighting each other?" Hikari asked.

"Stay out of this!" Coco cried.

"You know the rules, little lady. Stop fighting, players. Get back to fighting the noise and don't let this fiend manipulate you into breaking the rules ok?" Hikari pointed out as Coco glared at him in annoyance.

Coco was forced to flee as Sho smiled sheepishly.

"Um I'm only her because she revived me…" he trailed off.

Hikari looked closely at Sora.

"Do you feel any different?"

"I don't think so…I saw a glimpse of Woody in an antique shop…I guess in his world, years have gone by compared to here…..I got so angry at him being hurt…..Oh…." Sora stumbled.

"Your eyes have a hint of red now" Hype-chan realised.

"This could be the price you have to pay for loosing your connections" Hikari guessed with concern.

"I suggest you try to keep your anger under control for the remainder of the week" he advised.

'**Don't listen to him, the only way to win is use anger and darkness to aid the light**' the voice in his heart remarked.

The next 5 day would be some of the hardest Sora would in his journery so far…

-In the final World(on the first day)-

Vanitas was translutant when he woke up, due to the fact that he was still connected to Sora and Ven, he kept his appearance.

"You are being given a second chance because two people want you to live not just your connections" a voice said.

Vanitas looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"I am the new guardian of this place since Chirithy left. You must return to Sora and regain your body" The voice stated.

"Wait is this some dream for my fractured heart?" Vanitas wondered.

"This place is close to the edges of sleep so in a sense yes. You are physically still a heart withing Sora but this place is very real" The voice explained.

"How do I leave?" he looked around again.

"It's just Sea, sky and glittering stars here" he added.

Behind him a figure in a purple and white robe materialised.

"Vanitas, you wandered here as a side effect of your past self being defeated in the keyblade war. All you have to do is use your connection to wake up" she advised.

Vanitas subconsciously removed his helmet.

"Just who ARE you?" he questioned in bewilderment.

"Someone your old master used to know" she replied.

Vanitas then heard Sora's voice:

_'Does this mean I have to not rely on my friends as power?_'

Vanitas could only feel the connection to Sora now. Something was different.

"Yes, Sora. Why else would your connections be gone?" He told Sora, but his voice only reached Sora's mind when he spoke as a light took Vanitas away.

"Good luck" the figure said as Vanitas vanished.

He woke up in Sora's dive to the heart realm as his own heart was now self aware of Sora's actions.

_Although I am the darkness to their light, I want to have a life too. Darkness doesn't have to be good or bad _he thought to himself.

Then he got a brilliant idea.

-In the present-

The next world was Berk, a little while after the light fury was first spotted.

Our clothes changed to match the dragon riders' designs to blend in.

"Just remember, we can't tell anyone where we are really from" I warned

"Right. I…do you think we'll get to ride dragons?" Naminè asked.

"Maybe" I replied while continuing to walk into town.

It was currently abandoned as Grimmel the grisly had taken over it.

The books that had been in Berk had be salvaged and taked to the new island.

Hiccup's mother helped us avoid the hunters by riding her dragon after dragon riders' failed ambush plan left Ruffnut, the girl twin Viking in their claws.

It wasn't long before we reached 'New Berk' as they called it, where the other Vikings were waiting.

"We walked into a trap, it was on me" Hiccup admitted.

"Where's Ruffnut?" Astrid asked.

"Oh…we left her behind. I was wondering why it was quiet….although…I'm more worried about them then her" Tuffnut, her brother stated.

"It's alright um Toothless and I.." Hiccup began.

"He hasn't come back!" one of the other Vikings cried.

"Um, Hiccup…you let him go didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes…I didn't think he'd leave for good" Hiccup sighed.

Wit a pep talk from Hiccup's mother, Astrid climbed on Stormfly, her dragon.

"Hiccup, we're going to get Toothless. Are you two girls coming too?" she offered.

Naminè and I nodded as we climbed on too.

"Say um Hiccup, does your home have any books on dark hearts?" I asked as Stormfly was tracking Toothless in the air.

It wasn't long before we stopped at a great waterfall in the shape of a hole.

Inside was a massive volcanic caldera that serves as a gateway to an endless maze of chambers and tunnels, which in turn work their way around the world.

Past the entrance was a mushroom forest with bioluminescent fungi, as well as coral and bright crystals.

We had to stop off on a safe ledge to see the middle: There was a gigant crystal for the king of the dragon as all the native dragones flew past.

Hiccup saw Toothless with the light Fury on the crystal throne as all the dragons bowed.

We were going to leave when one of the bigger dragons found us, causing Toothless and the light fury to get us out of the Hidden World.

When we arrived back at New Berk, Hiccup had tears in his eyes.

"It's ok, bud. You belong there, with her. We'll find a way to…" Hiccup began.

Toothless heard the light fury's call and followed the sound only to get captured by Grimmel.

"Let him go, you monster!" I cried.

"And who decided you could meddle with this story?" Grimmel asked.

Grimmel was a tall, slender man with gray hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes wearing leather armor, brown pants, greyish-brown boots, and a hooded jacket.

His body began to emit a dark aura typical in dark users.

He made Toothless and the light Fury trapped in a metal hold as his dragons lifted them off the ground.

"Well you tried but you're nothing without your dragons" Grimmel stated.

As Toothless tried to get the other dragons to attack him, Grimmel pointed a harpoon at the light fury.

"Call them off or she dies" he threatened.

Toothless reluctantly complied and then got them all to follow, leaving Hiccup helpless.

Grimmel's darkness caused a bunch of new breed of heartless that resembled the Deathgripper dragons with long, sharp tusks protruding out from their lower jaws and a row of armored plates lining on their backs. They have yellow eyes and their coloration is mainly red with black spots and stripes. The tails of Deathgrippers are telescopic, just like a Razorwhip's, and are tipped with a venomous scorpion-like stinger.

The difference between the Deathgrippers and these heartless was the heartless were able to turn purple when using venom/posion, could use stopra magic and were pure black.

They were dubbed 'Black widows'.

"Um…Hiccup? What do we do?" I asked, softly.

"I…I don't know" he said, hopelessly.

"So, you're back where you started. But Hiccup, you're the determind, stubborn hiccup yo've always been. It's going to be a lot harder now but what are you gonna do about?" Astrid pointed out.

"Probbally something stupid" Hiccup admitted.

"There's the Hiccup I know" Astrid smiled.

"Suit up everyone, we're getting the dragons back but you have to trust me" Hiccup stated.

"Yes, chieftain sir" Naminè replied.

"Actually, you two are going to help protect New Berk from those new dragon-looking creatures and their friends" Hiccup inisited, pointing to where the new heartless and darklings were lurking.

"Ok, captain" I said, although feeling a tad disappointed, we'd be left out of climax.

We watched the dragon riders in their winged outfits head off to free the dragons and destroy the warlord and trapper ships.

"Everyone, stay here. We'll go out and take care of the enemies" I stated.

On the rockside of New Berk just beyond the trees, the Black widows and darklings were waiting.

"Can we even still use magic here?" Naminè asked.

I summoned my keyblade with a stern expression.

"I've been here before once. A friend of mine had a connection to here and got dragon re-enforcements. So, if dragons spit acid or fire, why can't we do magic?" I pointed out.

Naminè used Quake which created a small earthquake which damanaged the black widow heartless.

They retaliated with poison and then stopra freezing Naminè to make her vulnerable.

I used water magic to defend her from the posion blasts and the strikes from the darklings.

When the stopra wore off, Naminè used spark and gravity magic to damange them further as I used bizzard to freeze them in place.

"Why would the Darklings be here too?" I muttered, worriedly.

The remaining black widows tried to use stopra again, but I used reflect to make it affect it instead.

Naminè finished them off with quake, causing them all to release hearts and vanish.

_You may think this plan is a good idea but you're walking into a trap_ A voice I thought was Young Xehanort's at first but sounded different.

_It can't be Charis, because she has a body now and Young Xehanort is back where he belongs…then who?_ I thought as I looked around.

When the Light Fury had rescued Hiccup, Grimmel's body was set aflame with purple fire as he fell into the sea.

What had been left behind was a purple heart.

Aced, the one with the bear mask retrieved this heart and looked straight at Naminè and I before leaving.

When the others returned with the other dragons, Hiccup went up to Toothless.

"Good morning, bud. You're full of surprises" he said happily.

As the light fury approached, he allowed her to embrace Toothless.

Astrid helped him up as his prosthetic leg was gone.

After both dragons and Hiccup and Astrid embraced, Toothless looked at Hiccup and then the horizon.

Hiccup hoped over to him.

"It's ok, bud. It's time. I was working so hard for a world I wanted, that I forgot what you needed. You've looked after us long enough. Time to look after yourselves" Hiccup said, humbly.

Everyone looked at their dragons sadly as they removed their saddles.

"Go on, bud. Lead them to the Hidden World. You'll be safe there, safer than you ever could with me" Hiccup said, sadly as Toothless purred like a cat.

"I love you too, bud. And I want you to be free. Our world doesn't deserve you. Yet" Hiccup explained.

Toothless gave him a hug with his arms.

"Go, Toothless. Go" Hiccup said softly as tears streamed down his face and he did the same arm touch to Toothless' face he had done when they first met before moving his hand away.

Toothless roared loudly as the other dragons responded.

The light fury was the first to leave as the others followed.

Toothless looked back at Hiccup and he gave him a small nod before he took off as well.

Everyone watched in sadness and awe as they left our view, possibly forever.

_Will I have to let go of Patch like that too?_ I thought sadly.

'It was a tough lesson we learnt that day of the price of letting go of those you love, I didn't know at the time that what Young Xehanort had hinted at about my fate would come true but not the way I expected at all…'

A short while afterward, Hiccup managed to help us find the information we had came for: One of their books detailed a legend about dragon hunters being able to summon black creature with yellow eyes which we knew to be called 'Heartless' and Grimmel was one of those beings with a heart of darkness.

A month later, Hiccup and Astrid were finally married.

Seeing the amount of courage it had taken Hiccup to let his friend and all the dragons go, inspired both of us with peace and hope.

"Do you think we'll have to let go of someone just as important?" Naminè asked.

"Well, let's just say I have a feeling this place is a lesson to prepare for the worst" I replied.

We looked back at the happy couple.

"Thank you for teaching us the value of love and letting go" I said, humbly.

"Do you have to go?" Astrid asked with disappointment.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I hope you have a great marriage and maybe a few fun surprises in the near future" Naminè added, making Astrid and Hiccup turn bright red.

I chuckled softly.

"I don't know if we'll be back but I won't forget this place" I promised.

We then waved before activating the world jumpers once more.

The happy couple and everyone in New Berk looked on at the horizon, wishing the dragons could share this moment too.

-To be continued-

I'm trying my best to build up to the big crossing paths thing so I hope it's working.

Amphibia fans, next chapter is where it gets WILD!;)

See ya real soon!

Grace, out!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Time in Amphibia_

**_The episode timeline for this to work has 'Grubhog day','Dating Season', 'Anne VS the Wild', 'Fiddle me this', 'Family Shrub', 'Contangi-Anne', 'Plantar's Last Stand', 'Lily Pad Thai' and 'Hop Pop and Luck' happen before 'Prison Break' and 'Toad Tax'._**

**_'Hop-popular' occurs after the episodes 'Snow Day',_****_'Cracking Mrs Croaker', 'Wally and Anne'__,__'_A Night at the Inn', _'Children of Spores', _'Civil Wart'_ and 'Family Fishing trip' (it all happens after 'Prison Break' and 'Toad Tax')._**

**_These episodes cover what occurs in the 2 months stay in Wartwood Anne has which the list below shows the end of the second month. _**

**_The episodes after 'Trip to the Archives' takes place in the week(s) left before Anne must leave which include 'Bizarre Bazar'__,__'Cursed', '_The big Bugball game', _'Combat Camp' and 'Anne of the Year'._**

**_This is set after the episode 'Anne of the year' and will have elements of the episode 'Reunion' but in the way I have guessed it might happen._**

**_Amphibia belongs to Disney and the creators. I'm just borrowing the characters and plot elements for the sake of my story._**

**_8tailfox and Captain Froggy's theories on Marcy will be referenced here too._**

_-_In a rich, vibrant forest-

Nova and Charis in their black coats arrived in the style of the show: Nova looked more like a grey lizard (her father's appearance in the show's style) while Charis took the form of a lilac frog to blend in with this world.

Charis sighed.

"This is humiliating" she said under her breath.

"It's natural to change, now keep moving. I have a feeling something is close by" Nova stated.

During their walk, they saw faint outlines of mountains along the valley and on the far left was a large castle with a tall tower almost always in gloomy and damp weather close to some of the mountains.

They were precisely south-East from that location at this time.

They wandered through the woods until they found Wartwood Swamp.

_I wonder if one of the targets is in that place_ Nova thought.

In Wartwood Swamp, they accidently bumped into Anne and Sprig respectfully.

Sprig Plantar was a young anthropomorphic poison dart frog of small height. He has mostly reddish pink skin, with pale pink torso, slightly orange eyeballs with black pupils, large mouth with yellow tongue, four short limbs with four-fingered hands, two-toed feet and blonde hair underneath his dark forest green hat with light green goggles wearing a sleeveless jacket with navy blue shorts.

Anne was a Thai-American 13 year old teenage girl of medium height, with a slender build, light brown skin, pink cheeks and auburn hair wearing a white shirt with a pink collar a stain on the bottom right side and an "SJMS" coat of arms on it, a short purple skirt, a left yellow shoe, and white socks schoolgirl uniform with a magenta pink backpack.

Her hair had a stick and 2 small leaves sticking out.

"Are you two lost?" Sprig asked, cheerfully.

"Um yes…do you know where we can find any useful items?" Charis asked.

Nova noticed something shimmer in Anne's bag with her lizard eyes as her magic was faint in this world.

"I'm Nova and this is my 'Sister' Charis. Maybe you can give us a tour of this area?" she asked, quickly.

"Sure, follow us" Anne replied.

They were shown the places Anne and Sprig had been to including the Plantar farm, the Tea shop, Stumpy's Diner, the Bizarre Bazzar etc.

"Say is it ok if we stay a couple of nights help adjust to this place?" Charis asked in an innocent voice.

"I'll ask Hop Pop" Sprig said as he rushed inside his family home.

Anne stared at Nova intensely.

"I'm watching you, lizard" Anne said coldly with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Nova started back.

"You don't know who you're dealing with" Nova said, coolingly.

"I've been here almost two months and you arrive here today as if it was magic…." Anne began.

Before she could finish that hypothesis, Sprig came back followed behind by Hop Pop.

"It's alright, girls. You can stay for the night in our house with Anne" he revealed.

Hop Pop was an elderly anthropomorphic reddish-orange skin with a light orange chin frog of small stature, slightly reddish-orange eyes with black pupils, a green tongue, four short limbs with four-fingered hands and two-toed feet and white tufts of hair coming out of the sides of his head wearing a grayish-green waistcoat with a buttoned yellow shirt and a light blue ascot and grayish-brown trousers with light brown socks that slightly cover his feet.

"Thank you, Sir. We'll be sure to be great guests" Charis promised with a fake smile.

Hop Pop examined Charis' outfit closely.

"Why are you wearing a black coat in the summer season?" he questioned.

"It's a fashion choice, Sir" Charis replied, quickly.

"Follow us, girls" Sprig said, chipperly.

He led them to their farm and in the main living room/kitchen was Polly inside a wooden bucket filled with water and held together by a cylindrical steel frame that was worn out by the green stains.

Polly was Sprig's younger sister and a tadpole; She resembled a real-life tadpole but was dark pink, globular and had arms instead of legs with black eyes, a yellow bow with lighter white/yellow polka dots and a blue tongue (with muscles).

"Ooo! Sprig, are we going on another adventure?!" she cried.

"No, Polly we have two more guests" Sprig revealed as he showed her Nova and Charis.

Polly got out her rolling pin.

"Wanna wrestle?" she asked.

"Sure, Kid" Nova flexed her fingers.

"Polly, we have to help the town get ready for the toads' visit in a few day" Hop Pop stated.

"Aw" Polly said, in disappointment.

"They're going to have a banquet to try to instil trust between us, the other towns they tax and themselves" Sprig said, somewhat bitterly.

"Is it ok if we take our stuff to Anne's Room?" Charis asked, sweetly.

"Right this way, ladies" Sprig said, politely as he led them in the right direction.

Once in the basement, the girls began to unpack what few things they had like Nova's wand disguised as a sword, PJs etc.

When it was nightfall and everyone was asleep, Nova looked through Anne's things but couldn't fit the item she thought she had seen.

She went outside and discovered the item that had caught her eye before, hidden in the ground.

Anne had a magic music box in her possession that had transported her to this world.

The box was small, ornamented with gold, 3 different gems (purple, blue and green) that were currently white-grey (due to loss of power), a frog in tropical woods, praising the gems and a small key as an accessory.

She made sure to cover up the hole to avoid suspicion from Hop Pop.

Charis looked through Hop Pop's room for anything note-worthy and found a book titled 'Legends of the past' which caught her attention.

She skimmed through until she found the page with Anne's box that called it the 'Calamity Box'.

Just then she heard Hop Pop stir and raced back to the basement before he could wake up.

_I wonder if this banquet is linked to Sasha_, Anne thought.

The following 3 days involved Charis and Nova helping Anne, Sprig and the townsfolk get ready for this special visit.

Before the pair had arrived, the previous day had involved a human-style party for Anne winning a 'Frog of the year' award.

-In a different town within the valley of Amphiba-

Marcy had arrived in this town of newts around the same time Anne ended up in Wartwood and Sasha at Toad Tower.

She was a teenage slim and tall girl of possible Asian descent with black hair and black eyes wearing a grey hoodie with an "SJMS" logo and a short green skirt and a pair of brown shoes schoolgirl uniform and a green barrette on her hair.

This town was in was about 4 miles to south-east of Wartwood, its name was Scales town (Subject to change).

It was 3 kilometres from Newtopia.

The town consisted of different vibrant newts, geckos and salamanders.

The leader of this town was Greg Green, a lime green gecko with yellow eyes who wore a blue shirt and dark green shorts. He was known for his ability to climb anything.

"Mayor Green, I'm grateful that you were able to let me stay here for a few months after I got lost in the valley but when will you all help me locate my friends?" Marcy asked.

"It will have to wait till after the banquet with the toads, my dear" Greg replied as he hurried everyone with prepartions.

"Queen Marcy, can you tell us more about your friends?" one of the salamders asked.

"Well, Sasha is very persuasive cheerleader who helped me to understand how to hang out with friends. We were friends first and then Marcy manage to convince us to let her join after giving us new shoes or pencil cases whenever we wanted. We even convinced Marcy to steal a music box…" Marcy began.

"Did you say music box? We have scary legends about that, Marcy. Tales of frogs that tried to use its power for good or bad and perished either way. If Grime finds out….." Mayor Green began with a scared look.

"It's ok, he won't find out. Do you have a map? I need to head out to find Anne and Sasha before I miss out" Marcy requested.

"It's possible you might bump into them at the banquet" Myaor Green pointed out.

"I'm not that into formal events like that" Marcy stated while grimcing.

"Thank you for your service, Queen Marcy!" the townfolk praised as she was given a detailed map of Amphiba with all of its regions colour-coded and food rations for her school.

"Thank you for everything" Marcy said as she waved and headed out to become a wanderer once more.

-Back in Wartwood-

After gaining Anne and Sprig's trust, Nova convinced them to help her and Charis get outside the borders of the swamp, past the mountains.

Using one of the maps, with sheer luck and Nova's magic, they got to the other side to face the castle known as 'Toad Tower'.

Inside was a large toad with one injured right eye, and a scar that goes through one eye to the mouth's lower right, sharp yellow teethand wore brownish clothes with bronze armor.

"State your business" The Toad stated.

"We wish to help you acquire an item and your trust. My name is Nova and this is Charis, I hope you can allow us to be of service" Nova replied, respectfully.

"My name is Captain Grime. I need to find more humans, not just to aquire knowledge but to help my lieutenant" the toad replied.

"We know just how to help, Master Grime" Charis said, sinisterly.

A teenage girl of medium height, with a slender build, light skin, pink cheeks, a mole on the right side of her face and ponytail blonde hair wearing a schoolgirl uniform as her everyday outfit. It consists of a white shirt with a pink collar and an "SJMS" coat covered by a jean jacket, a short pink skirt with stains came into the light.

"Name's Sasha. We got two new prisioners a day ago, but the guards are on schedule with the banquet, Captain" she reported.

"What did these prisioners tell you?" Charis asked.

"They refused to talk about where they came from…said something about a 'order'" Grim replied.

Charis clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Show us where they're kept" she said in an angery but calm voice.

The main soldiers Bog, Fens and Mire led the way to the now-rebuilt prison cell.

Riku and Kairi were chained to the wall compared to how Sasha was previously chained with miserable looks on their faces.

"Ah I remember you two. You're friends of Sora, Tell me why you're here and I might reveal something that could help you" Charis offered.

"And why should we help you after you abandoned Grace in the keyblade War?" Riku questioned.

"We both want something and the only why to get it is through trust. And Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean I don't deserve respect" Charis pointed out.

Kairi looked worried.

"Should we really take this deal, Riku? She could be lying" she said in a low voice.

"We don't have any other options, Kairi" Riku replied, grimly.

Riku then looked at Charis in the eye.

"Fine, we accept your deal. We're here to get information on hearts of darkness to make a new keyblade to save Sora" he admitted.

"What do you offer in return for our information?!" Kairi demanded.

Charis tutted.

"No, Kairi. I can't reveal that yet. You're going to help us with the banquet first as you're in human form with lieutenant Sasha" she stated.

Kairi growled.

"So, you're going to let us go?" Riku questioned.

"Sasha is going to keep an eye on you both" Grime stated as Bog and Fens released them from the chains.

"Now then, I'll need your help with the last touches and that is the invitations" Sasha revealed.

"Um how big is this place?" Kairi asked, softly.

"There's roughly 2000 towns and cities across the valley" Grim replied with a smug look.

Kairi dropped to her knees in shock.

"I'm guessing we have to deliver all of these invites?" Riku guessed.

Sasha nodded.

"But the toads Bog, Mire and Fen will help you" she added.

Kairi and Riku were dragged outside by Bog and Fens.

"Captain Grime, we managed to obtain something while we were in Wartwood" Charis stated after the two humans left.

She then got out the magic Calamity Chest and showed it to Grime.

"Hmmm...I think I may have heard the legends of this box...but

the gems have lost its colour…Hmmm I just got a brilliant idea" Grim said with a devious grin.

"We make sure all three girls unite and see if they have the power of each gem inside them" he added.

Charis smiled.

"Let's do it through the banquet" she suggested.

-Close to the day of the banquet-

Kairi and Riku were being pushed to the limit with the remaining invitations as Bog and Fens were at the reins of the cart.

"I'm not sure if we can use our magic here" Kairi whispered.

"I don't know if it feels like there's different magic here" Riku noted in a low voice.

"It feels kinda weird having this free time together but without Sora" Kairi admitted, awkwardly.

"Yeah" Riku agreed.

The journery continued in akward silence for the rest of the task.

One of the homes they stopped at belonged to Valeriana, a brown with yellow spots salamander with red eyes (possibly one arm) and the timer uniform of the _Bizarre Bazaar _who still had the purple with red eyes parrot.

"Hello Children, if you see that girl with twigs and a pink bag, let her know that I'm waiting" Valeriana greeted.

"Actually, we'd like to invite you to the Toad Tower annual banquet for everyone in the valley. I'm sure you'll get to see that girl at that event" Riku offered as Kairi handed her an invitation flyer.

"Thank you, young man. I'll try to come along" Valeriana promised.

The invites that were left took them all day before they made it back to Toad Tower.

Sasha was given a new outfit for her new rank: A bronze suit of armour, a black cloak with a small dagger, black ribbon on her left arm and a brown glove on her right, a black skirt that hid the rest of her armour down to her feet

It wasn't long now till the banquet as amphibians from all over gathered at Toad Tower.

Valeriana managed to make it to the banquet along with the Plantar Family and Anne.

"Young Lady, do you have the item you wanted to show me at the bazzar?" she asked.

"Sorry, I think Hop Pop misplaced it" Anne admitted with disappointment.

"Don't worry, we'll find it" Valeriana reassured her.

Anne looked surprised as she spotted Sasha with Kairi and Riku.

"More humans with Sasha? Maybe Marcy is here too" she hoped outloud.

She tried to reach Sasha, but the toads blocked the way.

"No miggling until the captain makes his speech" Bog stated.

About 10 seconds later, Captain Grime appeared, and the civilians cowered in fear.

"Citizens of Amphibia, we put on this banquet for all of you so we can come together and make peace. I don't want you to fear me but respect me as a leader and equal. I hope we can get know each other better from this gathering!" he announced.

Music played as everyone was finally allowed to chat with each other and Anne was allowed past.

"Sasha, you're here and with the toads?" Anne asked in confusion.

"Hey Anne, it's a really long story but I've missed you. I was gonna get these guys to help me find you but then I thought about a banquet instead could help instead of the toads invading places…" Sasha trailed off.

"Wait you were gonna invade?!" Riku cried.

Anne was speechless.

Charis and Nova took Grime to a safe talking space.

"Great speech, Grime. Loving the mood, but we need something from you before we hand over the chest" Nova said, slyly.

"Which is…" Grime jestered for her to finish.

"**YOU**" Charis finished.

"Or rathe your HEART" she added.

"We need your dark heart for something an we couldn't pass up this opportunity to trick you" Nova revealed.

Grime gasped.

"Did you learn this from Sasha?" He asked, fearfully.

Charis glared at him.

"No" He was then punched in the face just Kairi went behind the curtain and saw Grime's heart being released.

"There's a coup!" Kairi cried.

The civilians began to run as the toad soldiers panicked.

Charis and Nova made their escape but Kairi and Riku tailed them with Anne and Sprig not far behind.

The duo made it to the forest before they were cornered by Kairi, Riku, Anne and Sprig.

"You never told us the information you know on Sora" Kairi said, darkly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. One of the ways to get him out is fo him to use his wild card but that card is linked to the keyblade you're trying to forge. Not all dark hearts will work on it though so make sure you have back-ups" Charis revealed.

Nova was about to open a portal when Kairi fired her flower Shoot blast at her.

"You wanna fight for this? Fine" Nova got into a ready stance.

Kairi used heat dash which wrapped her in flame, then hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack.

Riku attacked Charis with dark firaga which was firing a series of dark fireballs from his Keyblade.

Charis blocked and retaliated with Shadowbreaker which was two spinning attacks, one of darkness, then one of light.

"Whoa! They can fight with MAGIC?!" Sprig cried.

"So cool!" Anne exclaimed.

Kairi then used explosion near Charis and Nova by channeling her inner light and using it to generate a blast of magic that damages surrounding enemies.

"So, you do have skill. You have potential yet, princess of heart" Charis complimented, dryly.

Nova opened a corridor of darkness.

"You got your answer and we really have to go" she exasperated.

When she looked for Grime's heart, it was gone!

"Looking for this, young lady?" a voice asked.

Behind Sprig was Gula dressed in a brown robe to stay in disguise holding Grime's heart.

"Who are you and why do you have that heart?" Sprig asked.

"This isn't related to you children. You can't forge the keyblade, warriors. Your friend can't be saved, so give up" Gula instructed as he teleported away in a blue-purple corridor of light.

"I don't understand what just happened but what did you do?!" Sprig cried.

Charis smiled.

"You're already familiar with Anne's home, there a giant universe out there that connects us all and the people of this world are none the wiser. Your chest is connected to the puzzle and we need it. Ciao, suckers" she said, wickedly as they escaped through the portal.

"They have my chest and I still can't go home" Anne said, sadly.

Anne raise her hand before Sprig could say anything.

"I'm going to have a long chat with Hop Pop" she added in a vexed voice.

"Um…We'll do our best to find your chest. Do you have a picture?" Kairi asked, quickly.

Sprig wiped Anne's phone and used the picture of said chest.

Kairi snapped the picture onto her Gummi-phone as a reference.

"Thanks, kid. I'm Kairi by the way and this is my friend Riku" she said as Riku waved.

"I'm Sprig and this is Anne. Sorry this meeting up is so short, I hope we'll meet again" Sprig said, happily.

"Me too" Kairi replied with a wave.

She activated her armour as Riku hopped into his gummi-ship.

After they had left, Anne and Sprig returned to Toad Tower which was in chaos because the frogs were being kept inside the banquet hall as the toad guards panicked without Captain Grime being around.

Sasha brought Anne to her room to catch up with the contrast of the different lifestyles.

"Anne, there's been something building up these last few months since the election in Wartwood and Hop Pop Plantar has been inspiring frogs all over to rise up. When Grime is returned to us, we're going to feed him to a fly trap monster. I agreed to let Hop Pop die so the toads can help us get home with Marcy" Sasha revealed.

"I need to the restroom" Anne said, quickly as she rushed off.

Sasha sighed.

_I hope Grime returns soon so a breakout doesn't happen_ she thought.

-In the Gummiship-

Riku tried calling anyone on the contact list: Mickey, Blake, Aqua, Lea, Terra. No one picked up.

When he finally tried Grace, the phone picked up.

"Grace, we saw Charis in Amphibia. She seems to be looking for hearts the same as us along with a guy in a brown robe, does it sound familiar to you?" Riku asked.

"Hmmm… Not really. Ainozomi might be able to help but I think he's still trying to connect to Sora's memories in the space arena" Grace replied.

"Oh, is Naminé ok?" Kairi asked, quickly.

Naminé waved on the screen, beaming from ear to ear.

"Guys, we've just learnt that not all dark hearts will be compatitable to the heartblade" Riku shared, sadly.

"Yeah, we figured as much. The places we've been to so far mentioned things like vilians by circumstance or choice and dragon hunters are some to have dark hearts. Maybe there's a pattern to all of this?" Grace wondered.

"This line is open if you get any more ideas" Riku said, humbly.

"Twilight dazzle, out. Maybe we could have group codenames just to be saf-" Naminé began as the line ended.

Kairi and Riku laughed.

"I don't know why there's so much awkwardness between us, Riku" Kairi admitted.

"We're friends yet we're normally a trio all the time. Yeah. I guess because Sora has been away awhile it feels off without him or not talking about him a lot you know? I've known about your crushes on each other since you were 12!" Riku admitted.

Kairi blushed in embrassement.

"Was it really THAT obvious?" she asked.

"Yes, even Donald and Goofy could tell" Riku chuckled.

"But it's just how life is sometimes love, loss, growth, repeat" he added, softly.

Kairi sighed.

"I guess so. I hope the next world isn't too crazy" Kairi pleaded outloud.

-Meanwhile-

Charis and Nova secured the chest in the vault at the hideout outside time (and the kingdom hearts universe) before continuing their journery.

The other thing on their list was picking up the remaining new seven hearts, starting with Corona….

-To be continued-

**I hope this chapter was ok. I did my best to show Kairi and Riku's friendship even in a reptile world.**

**Um I think the switching back and forth within a chapter was too much last time but next time we'll check back with Sora and his progress in the Reaper's game as he goes through day 4 of this game.**

**There will be more surprises coming soon.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- a spiralling dissent, a meeting and more mystery!

**Elements of the show 'Legend of Tarzan', short scenes from Dumbo and Bambi are included.**

**The first part of this chapter will be explored more in '****_KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others_**'. **Extra context will be there. The contents found will be revealed in this story for importance.**

-_In the mysterious tower-_

Yen Sid called Blake, Donald and Goofy to him a short while after their mission to bring Cloud and Tifa home had been successful.

They arrived shortly after the summon with Sebastian the raven on Blake's shoulder.

"I know you did well with the mission Mickey gave you, but this next task is more crucial in figuring out the connection between these 'darkling' heartless, Ven's past and any other strange ocurences. Although Xehanort was defeated, it seems we need to look into his own past to be prepared for the future. Xehanort, Eraqus and I once trained in the same place that you saw known as 'Scala ad Caelum' and it could the place you need to find the information" Yen Sid explained.

He used his magic to summon a corridor of light.

"Look all over for the answer and get it on your gummi-phone for the records" he added.

The boys saluted before heading through the portal.

Yen Sid looked out the window at the stars.

"Ainozomi, I hope you connect to Sora soon. The darkling crisis is getting worse" he said, fearfully.

-Shibuya (day 4)-

The message on Sora's gummi-phone said the following:

'_Help the folks in distress, dealing with bullying and loss._

_At the end of this here mission, the card indicates intuition. GM'._

"Hmm… I'm not sure what it means but Bambi and Dumbo, two old friends from my first journery might be connected. What I don't understand is why all these illusions if my connections are gone" Sora pondered.

"Hmmm… maybe the riddle itself is a clue. Did you receive any cards before you got here?" 'Hype-chan' asked.

Sora checked his back pocket and found the wild card.

"Yeah, this card. I got it from Luxord, a guy who really loves games. He called it a 'wild card' and that it would 'turn the tables'" he recalled.

"Hmm… well keep it safe. We might need it at the end of the game" 'Hype-Chan' advised as Sora nodded while putting the card in a safe place.

The mission didn't have a time limit today so the pair assumed they could finish it whenever as they headed through the city, looking for anyone in distress.

Sora scanned the area and heard Beat and Shiki's thoughts.

'_Did Rhyme run off again? I hope those kids weren't picking on her!'_

_'If Neku is in the underground again, will he make it? If he doesn't come back… I'm not sure what I'll do…'_

The two friends headed inside the noodle bar to eat their sorrows.

Beat constantly phoned Rhyme as he ate ramen.

"Looks like those two could be our targets. Are you ready?" 'Hype-Chan' asked.

"Yeah" Sora replied.

They headed inside and were visible to the people in the bar.

"You look familiar" Shiki noted.

"Have we seen you in Shibuya before?" Beat wondered.

"Um no but it's probbally a conisidence I know your names" Sora said, sheepishly as 'Hype-chan' face-palmed.

"Maybe your friend can help me find Ryhme" Beat suggested.

'Hype-chan' smiled in response and gave Sora a thumbs up.

"Yes, but um you two can split up to search and then meet back here to see what clues where found" Sora said, quickly.

"Sounds good….Sora" Beat replied.

The pair left and Sora now sitting beside just Shiki now.

"Are you worried about Neku?" Sora asked, gently.

"Yeah, I don't want to experience anymore losses compared to last time and we haven't seen Joshua in ages either" Shiki sighed.

"Hey, now. Loss isn't easy but with friends' support, it eases the pain and I know Neku is fighting to get back to you" Sora reassured her.

As they continued talking, Sora shifted into another illusion:

_He was now in a forest, watching young Bambi as his mother urged him to run._

_Then there was a gunshot that echoed across the entried forest._

_"Mother? Mother! Where are you?" Bambi called._

_Eventually it began to snow and a older dear approached Bambi._

_"I'm sorry, Bambi. Your mother isn't coming" he said, solemly as Bambi wept._

_It then switched to the circus Jumbo jr (Dumbo's birth name) was born in as Dumbo was dressed as clown and bullied by little children because of his giant ears._

_His mother managed to beat up the boy making fun of Dumbo but she was chained up because of it._

**'Feel the anger and sorrow and let me out!**' the voice in Sora's heart cried.

As Sora then left the bar after solving Shiki's problem (at 95%), his eyes became full on red and his hair began to slowly change to black; it started with the ends of his hair at the front of his face.

Sora's rage form was affecting him faster the more it was activated.

'Hype-Chan' rang Sora.

"I've found Rhyme but there's a problem. A reaper has caused her to go beserk while possessed by a noise" she reported.

"Which reaper?" Sora asked.

"Someone with a long sword"

Sora's eyes widened.

_He can't be back_ he thought in shock.

"I'm coming! Just give me directions" Sora said, hurriedly.

It wasn't long before he found 'Hype-chan' and Sephiroth.

"We meet again, young warrior. Defeat the noise and I might spare your lives" he proposed.

Beat found Rhyme in that moment.

"Rhyme, why did you run off?" he stopped as he noticed her eyes were now red and slowly backed away.

Sora and 'Hype-chan' engaged in battle with the red snake-like noise that used fire attacks.

Channeling the pins, Sora and 'Hype-chan' used ice and telekenisis to defeat the noise.

When the battle ended, Sephiroth was gone.

Rhyme's eyes returned to normal and she hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry I ran off, I was trying to figure how to get Neku back when a strong urge came over me and clouded my thoughts" Rhyme explained.

"I'm just glad you're safe, sis" Beat said with relief.

Sora watched as the siblings went back to the noodle bar.

"I…I don't understand why Sephiroth of all people is here" he said in astonishment.

"We have stay alert, Sora. As the week draws to an end, it gets harder" 'Hype-chan' said as she showed him a mirror on her phone.

Sora jumped back at the sight of his changing appearance.

"I'm getting worse?...Maybe I can't handle my anger then" he said worriedly.

"Wait. Maybe using darkness is the key to surviving this game and that's why you're changing" 'Hype-chan' guessed.

"But isn't the change bad? It's like Riku's dark mode all over again" Sora sighed.

'**No, Sora. The change will help me come back**' the voice in his heart reassured him.

"Yeah, I can work with this" Sora realised outloud, confusing 'Hype-chan'.

-Meanwhile-

We arrived in the treehouse that Tarzan's parents had made while Tarzan and Jane were at the docks.

That's when my phone rang and I picked up.

"Grace, we saw Charis in Amphibia. She seems to be looking for hearts the same as us along with a guy in a brown robe, does it sound familiar to you?" Riku asked.

"Hmmm… Not really. Ainozomi might be able to help but I think he's still trying to connect to Sora's memories in the space arena" I replied.

"Oh, is Naminé ok?" Kairi asked, quickly.

Naminé waved on the screen, beaming from ear to ear.

"Guys, we've just learnt that not all dark hearts will be compatitable to the heartblade" Riku shared, sadly.

"Yeah, we figured as much. The places we've been to so far mentioned things like vilians by circumstance or choice and dragon hunters are some to have dark hearts. Maybe there's a pattern to all of this?" I wondered.

"This line is open if you get any more ideas" Riku said, humbly.

"Twilight dazzle, out. Maybe we could have group codenames just to be saf-" Naminé began as the line ended.

"Codenames? Hmmm… we'll think of other names later. Since Riku and Kairi saw Charis, maybe there's a way to reach her heart somehow" I pondered.

"It's possible, you did it last time correct?" Naminé asked.

I nodded.

"Although, last time was manipulation by Master Shredder. This time its darkness and what's left of master Xehanort, I guess" I replied with a small shrug.

Upon looking around the treehouse, we could tell that Tarzan and Jane had been using it since they got married a little while after Tarzan became leader of the jungle and stuff.

-On the docks-

Riku and Kairi appeared on the docks as a group that was part of a photo safari arrived to meet Tarzan.

Among the group was Lady Waltham and her butler from London.

Lady Waltham was a lady in her later 30's with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a green safari outfit with the appropriate white hat and an orange scarf from London like Jane, her dad ad Clayton.

Her butler Hobson, was a tall man with grey hair and brown eyes in a butler suit with a brown bowtie, who could be quite scary.

Tarzan was also at the docks when they arrived.

A bunch of orange and pink monkey heartless appeared and tried to attack the people on the docks.

Riku and Kairi instinctively summoned their keyblades as Tarzan assisted with his spear to defeat them while keeping the people out of harms way.

Lady Waltham was in awe with curiosity at the keyblades as Tarzan also protected her from being attacked as well.

"You must be Tarzan. I'm Lady Waltham, I was wondering if you could give us a tour?" she asked.

"Of course. What would you like to see?" Tarzan asked.

"Everything" Waltham replied.

Since Sora's visit to Deep Jungle, Tarzan had been getting better at speaking English and had been teaching Jane the language of the animals as well.

So, Tarzan gave her a lengthy tour of the place: climbing the tree tops, tree slopes and mountains.

She got to see the view of most of Africa from that height.

"It's beautiful. No wonder my brother liked it" Waltham said, softly but then looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Tarzan asked.

"No no, this is everything I hoped it would be" She replied as she took pictures.

When it was around 4 pm, the sun was beginning its decent.

"It must be nice living here and knowing the ways of the animals. Like the survival of the fittest or revenge" Waltham guessed.

"Revenge? Animals don't understand revenge only humans do" Tarzan stated.

"Well we are humans" She said, briskly.

There was a brief pause.

"How about about we have a break for Tea?" she asked.

"Ok, Jane likes Tea" Tarzan pointed out.

"Well…she is English" Waltham remarked.

The pair headed to the treehouse.

Jane's paint was on the ground but Naminè and I remained in the treehouse.

"Where's Jane?" Tarzan asked.

"A butler took her. Tarzan, do you remember Sora?" I asked.

"Sora….yes he…was here….8 months ago" Tarzan recalled.

"We're friends of Sora. We fought off the butler but he knocked us out to stop us from saving Jane" Naminè explained.

"Yeah…she's in danger. My butler also kidnapped the professor and your animal friends" Waltham revealed.

"But why are you doing this?" Tarzan asked with concern.

"Jane and her dad didn't come here alone, did they?" Waltham reminded him as she showed him her necklace.

It had a picture of herself with Clayton.

Tarzan recalled how he had died to the chameleon heartless.

"You…knew Clayton?" Tarzan was distressed.

"He was my brother and you killed him!" Waltham cried.

"So, you're here for revenge. But why attack his family?" I questioned.

"I want you to suffer the way I have. You can save your family or yourself" she stated as she then fired a dart at him.

"The anidote is at a place I've named 'Clayton's peak' but you can't do both" she added.

"Go Tarzan, find your family. We'll handle the antidote" I offered.

"No ordinary human can climb it" Waltham scoffed.

"Who said we were 'ordinary'?" Naminè stated as I summoned my keyblade.

"Oh, before you go, I encountered two people with weapons like yours. What are they?" Waltham asked, curiously.

"None of your beewax!" I cried as I kicked her in the face.

Tarzan raced to save his friends as we rushed to the peak to get the antidote while Waltham was knocked out.

A projection of Maleficent appeared closeby.

Riku and Kairi were somewhere in the jungle being chased by black lepoards.

Two of them were called Nuru and Sheeta.

On the climb to the mountain peak, there was no visible plant for an antidote.

"That snake tricked us!" I cried.

Naminè had an angry look in her eyes.

Tarzan's friends were in cadges in different spots, he found Jane near a cave as Waltham, who regained consciousness and Hobson watched him save his loved ones from afar.

"You can still save yourself, Tarzan. The antidote is here" Waltham baited, showing the vial.

"I must save Jane" Tarzan insisted.

He managed to free her before the tide filled the whole cave and got her to safety.

Riku and Kairi came running past with the black leopards on their tail.

When they saw Waltham, they tried attacking her next.

Tarzan fought the predators off even in his weaken state which surprised Waltham.

When the lepoards had run off, Waltham gave him the antidote.

"I was told that revenge can lead to death… Please don't it destroy you too" Tarzan pleaded.

Waltham looked away.

"Thank you for saving me…but I must go" she said with indifferent tone.

She and Hobson went to her tent at the docks.

The projection of Maleficent reappeared.

"You have a strong heart, Lady Waltham. Much stronger than your brother. He succumbed to darkness when he allowed his rage to control his actions. You could be of use to me. I'll need helpers for when I take control of the worlds" Maleficent offered.

"I'd like to help any way I can" Waltham replied.

-Back at the tree house-

"You did your best to help her, Tarzan. You can't reach everyone" Jane said, softly.

"Yeah…but you really let her go?" Terk asked.

"Yes, I want to let her make her own choices" Tarzan replied.

"So, um about that thing…" Tantor the elephant began.

Tarzan gestered to Jane.

"Oh right, Um lately we've had a discussion of the idea of having a child in the near-future. One of the names we've thought of is Korak if the child is male" Jane revealed.

"Wow, that's great news!" Kairi cried.

Then her face fell.

"Where's Sora?" Tarzan asked.

"Um….He's gone but we're trying to rescue him" I explained.

Jane chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, it's just the last time he was here. He was looking for you, Kairi" she pointed out.

Kairi blushed.

"R-right" she stuttered.

"Wow, I'm gonna be an aunt someday!" Terk cried.

"Not for a while, Terk. We have't even been married a year yet" Jane said, hastily.

"Before we go, do you have any books on dark hearts?" I asked, quickly.

Jane checked the treehouse bookshelf.

"We have something on 'revenge and darkness'" she noted.

"Perfect" Kairi grinned.

This book mentioned how feelings of revenge can cause a heart to turn dark even if those feelings aren't acted upon and it doesn't always lead to death.

There was unfortunately no mention of 'how to get someone out from dark influence'.

"Grace, if I can survive being possessed and using darkness for bad and then come out with my heart intact, Charis will come back to us" Riku reassured me.

I sighed.

"I might not be enough to get her back" I said, softly.

"There's always hope" Naminé affirmed.

"Thanks everyone for your help. We will let Sora know that we got to see you all when he comes back" Kairi promised.

"Kairi is light" Tarzan said, softly.

Kairi smiled at him.

"We have to go now. Kairi, Riku, good luck. Ready, Grace?" Naminé asked.

I nodded as we activated the world jumpers and teleported away.

-Elsewhere-

Maleficent and Subject X arrived in the Keyblade Graveyard just as Xigbar reappeared with the box.

"Ah, you found the girl. Great job" Xigbar smiled.

"Ok, young one. Open the box for me" Maleficent commanded.

The girl approached the box and touched it, causing it to open with a stream of white light.

Inside the box was a spare copy of the book of prophecies, the goddess that resembled Skuld and a special device that could only be used by the Master of Masters himself.

This device was currently in pieces in a pocket dimension within the box.

"Well done, I'll see if your memories can return with a little jolt" Maleficent stated as she blasted the girl with lightening before Xigbar sent her back to Scala ad Caelum unconscious.

Maleficent began to laugh triumphantly as she picked up the book.

"Finally, it is MINE!" she exclaimed.

"Um Maleficent…about my moment…." Pete began.

"Come Pete, we must bring chaos to every world so I can rule it with this book, the power of the future and past is endless" Maleficent explained as she led Pete through a corridor of darkness.

She began to use the book's power to summon more heartless in the different worlds.

_I has need more help other than __Lady Waltham _ Maleficent thought.

-At the same time- 

Charis and Nova landed in Corona just as the finishing touches to the church and the market square were being put up.

-To be continued-

**This will be the start of the seeing Sora less 'Phase' for now. But worry not, Sora will be shown again but after Chapter 6 it will be awhile.**

**This is to help with pacing so the end doesn't come too fast, plus the fact that Frozen 2 is out in November plays a factor into this.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Wedding bells, cats and additional surprises

**Note: I'm going to go into more detail from a scene presented in chapter 12 of my second Magical Disney story (link is here: s/ 10937563/12/ Magical-Disney- The-Race-to- Save -Cartoons). Context time: The flashback shown is when 80's Master Shredder had brainwashed Charis to work for him.**

**I'll be including elements from 'Tangled ever after', Aristocats, Chicken Little and Sword in the stone. I'm just borrowing them for my story.**

**The heartful concept is Nazo the mysterious hedgehog's and Mari, a good friend from Discord helped with the heartful design (human and non-human) (Link here: www. fanfiction. net s/ 10937563 /20/ Magical- Disney- The-Race -to- Save- Cartoons). Infinty Train belongs to the creator Owen Dennis, I'll be borrowing it for the sake of the character journery. The Infinity Train segment will be set after 'The Crystal Car'.**

Riku and Kairi ended up in 1910 Paris: Riku was a silver stripped Toyger tabby cat with blue-green cat eyes and Kairi was red and with pink patches cat (Much like Patch himself) with violet-blue eyes.

"This world order magic picks and chooses when we change doesn't it?" Kairi noticed.

"Yeah" Riku said, softly.

They had arrived shortly after Dutchess and her children with the stray ginger cat Thomas helped the goose escape being eaten.

"Hello, there. Um we're here to have some relaxing time" Riku explained.

"Well, you've come to the right place. I was just leading the way to the alley cats" Thomas replied with a smile.

"Can they join us, Momma?" The kittens begged.

"Alright, they can come for now" Dutchess caved.

The local alley cats were located in an abandoned 5-storey house with different instruments.

"Oooo, it's very grand in here. Do you play a lot of songs?" Kairi asked.

"They're very big on songs since cats are very agile" Thomas stated.

"Could you play us a song please?" Dutchess suggested.

"Well, little lady, let me elucidate here" Scat Cat, the grey cat with a small black and red hat with a bow tie replied.

Then he and the other cats sang **Everybody wants to be a cat** as even Dutchness joined in.

"You know Kairi, I think being here helps ease the pressure off from our constant mission" Riku realised.

"You think so?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I mean even Sora got to visit a tranquil world last time" Riku recalled.

Kairi relaxed a little, not realising she had been tensed up before.

"The song is pretty catchy" She admitted as she and Riku tapped their feet to the beat.

As Kairi watched Dutchness and Thomas dance to the song, she pictured herself dancing with Sora as **Always on My Mind** played over it.

_I hope you're alright Sora, wherever you are_ Kairi thought.

-In Shibuya(day 5)-

Sora and 'Hype-chan' got another message:

'_Go to the Shibuya River and face the two noise. GM'._

They had woken up at the Station underpass this time.

As they proceeded forward, they got to the first section of the Shibuya River: Trail of the Sinner.

When fighting the yellow specific noise there, Sora saw another illusion:

_Inside a spaceship, Chicken Little and his friends found a map with Earth circle as Runt was scared to death looking at it._

_"We're next" Chicken Little whispered in shock._

_Runt fainted. _

_Chicken Little and his friends rushed to the exit with Fish out of water before they could be vaperised. _

It was only when they were at the Rubicon when they found their target.

Zack and Auron with the reaper wings were waiting for them.

"Auron?! What are you doing here?" Sora cried.

"I…was forced to assist the reapers" Auron admitted.

Zack looked at the two of them.

Zack looked at the two of them.

"Um… I must have missed out on the friendship circle here, I'm Zack. Um do you know anyone called Aqua?" he asked.

"I'm Sora and yes I've met her and her friends" Sora inspected Zack's outfit closely.

"How long have you been here?" he added.

"I'm not sure. It feels like a day since I ended up here but it could be 12 years" Zack replied, sadly.

"Hold the phone, guys. We're supposed to fight you? Is this a test?" 'Hype-Chan' questioned.

"I think so" Auron replied, looking puzzled.

"You have to fight or we'll be erased" Neku pointed out.

Sora sighed.

"Let's make this quick" he moaned.

"Your hair and eyes…." Auron realised in shock.

Sora summoned his keyblade and the four of them were taken to the 'split-screen' battlefield to fight.

Sora fought Auron while 'Hype-chan' fought Zack.

Auron used his battlefields of war achi to slash at Sora but he blocked the strikes and countered with fast-paced hits with fire and lightening pins to even things out.

As the four of them fought, Sora got one more vision:

_Merlin was still singing **That's the way the world goes round** as a large green fish (don't know the type) crept up behind._

_"Merlin, Help!" Arthur cried._

_Merlin grabbed its tail to stop it from eating Arthur but was sent hurdling into a knight helmet._

_"Quick, Merlin! The magic" Arthur requested._

_"You're on your own, lad. Now's your chance to prove my point" Merlin encouraged._

_"What point?" Arthur asked before gasping._

_"He's the brawn and you're the brain. Outsmart the brute!" Merlin urged._

_Arthur tricked the fish into getting stuck in a chain and then used an arrow to stop it from shutting its mouth._

_As Merlin tried to remember the spell words, the fish kept chasing Arthur._

_"Merlin!" Arthur cried desperately._

_The fish kept getting close to eating poor Arthur._

"Sora, focus!" Auron cried.

Sora's eyes glowed red and his fingertips began to turn red like Anti-Aqua's.

Slashing viciously, Sora caught Auron off-guard and defeated him in battle as the beginning of **Rage awakened** played.

"Wow, You've….gotten more irrational since last time. What's happening, Sora?" Auron asked with concern.

Sora glowered at him.

"**The transformation is almost complete and soon I'll be free** AGAIN" Sora said in sync with Vanitas (Only Sora could still hear Vanitas) as he went into rage form once again.

"Hey! Snap out of it, Sora! The mission is OVER!" 'Hype-chan' cried.

Sora stopped and then fell asleep on the ground instantly.

"Time to sleep" Auron ordered.

'Hype-chan' then fell to sleep as well.

-With Roxas:

After a fight with a mysterious figure that had Xehanort's keyblade, said figure went through a dark corridor after the 'test' was successful.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked, in confusion.

"Hey, Roxas. We're gonna try looking for clues in the Chamber of Repose. Are you and Xion coming?" Axel asked.

"Um yeah" Roxas replied with uncertainty.

They headed inside the restored castle to Ansem the wise's computer room.

The original 6 apprentices' names activated a passage to appear below the Heartless Manufactory, which had a long stairway spiraling down to a long hall. Inside this hall were doors electronically locked and bound with chains.

They checked the other cells for clues on 'Subject X': Nothing.

At the end of the hall was a room containing a throne at the centre which was decorated with Nobody sigils on the walls.

It still had Aqua's armour inside from the last time Xemnas visited the room but no helpful clues.

"What should we try now?" Xion questioned with a scared look.

"We look for Xigbar or 'Briag'. If he's alive, he could be a clue" Isa proposed.

"I guess we'll do what Sora would do and follow our hearts?" Roxas suggested.

Axel (Lea) nodded.

"Right" he agreed.

They took the gummiship and Xion used her kingdom key to open a gate.

They arrived inside one of the carts of a mysterious steam engine train.

Roxas noticed something was off when he saw a white bird-like creature with blue eyes with a green heart symbol while they were seemly back at the keyblade Graveyard.

"Wait…Is that…a _Heartful_?" Roxas asked in shock.

"That sounds familiar…" Xion began.

"Um…I don't recall ever seeing corrupted beings of light before" Isa admitted while puzzled.

"It's possible the train reacts to our buried memories or something" Axel guessed.

As Roxas, Axel and Xion remembered what Green had told them in 2015, the cart reflected it in the simulation of the Keyblade Graveyard:

**"Who is Ven?" Roxas asked.**

**"And who exactly are Terra and Aqua?" Xion asked.**

**Green took a moment to think.**

**"We met about a year after Vanitas was created. Sora was but a baby when that happened, there was a threat of corrupted beings of the light who tried to bring the Overwhelming Light to the worlds" Green said, softly.**

**"About three years before Xehanort made his move to claim Kingdom Hearts, a group of four beings from the Greater Realm of Light invaded the worlds. Though the names for most of these beings have faded due to how ancient they are. Most people called them the Heartful" Yen Sid said.**

**"The Heartful?" Roxas said as he was unsure about the name.**

**"The Heartful are in many ways like the Heartless when they've been corrupted. Normally the Heartful live with the Angels and Cherubs and other beings who live in the greater light, but in time we learned that Master Xehanort corrupted four human Heartful. The four Heartful humans controlled a legion of lesser Heartful when they invaded worlds looking for the Keyholes" Yen Sid explained.**

**"Along with six friends and allies of mine we fought against the corruption within the light" Green said.**

**"Wait I thought light was good?" Bill (The knight) said.**

**"Normally yes, after all we live within the Realms of Light and Inbetween. But we know someone who uses Darkness but is good don't we?" Green said.**

**"Riku" Xion said.**

**"Yes, you see in the ultimate balance of things Light and Darkness are not truly good or evil, just as Order and Chaos aren't naturally good or evil. Any of these forces can be used for good or evil, I know from knowing of Terra. The only true evil is corruption, we know not where corruption as an entity comes from. But we know that Darkness easily falls to corruption, which is why we've been fighting it, but in some, extreme cases even Light can be corrupted" Green explained as he nodded to Yen Sid so he could explain more.**

**"In ancient times a being of the light fell to corruption and embraced evil and darkness. Since then corruption has spread seeking nothing but utter nothingness to come, two of the most powerful forms of corruption or minions of it depending on one's point of view, are the Overwhelming Light and the Consuming Darkness. The corrupted Heartful sought to bring the Overwhelming Light which would've burned everything. Much like how Xehanort seeks the Consuming Darkness" Yen Sid explained.**

**"We learned in time that Master Xehanort corrupted the Heartful so it would weaken the Light, which in turn would make it easier to unleash the Darkness...had I known what he was planning I would've taken him and Vanitas down when I had the chance" Green said.**

They all summoned their weapons and fought the heartful creatures.

"Why would they be back?!" Axel cried.

"That foolish fairy had been following us in the lead up to the keyblade war….it could be her doing" Saix guessed.

As they headed to the next cart, Roxas saw an illusion of Riku.

"You! I won't trust you unless you apologise for making me live a life!" Roxas cried as he fought viciously at the illusion Riku.

"You're destined to live alone" Illusion Riku stated as they fought.

"Roxas!" Xion cried.

She tried to help him but was stopped by a figure in a hood just like her.

The hood fell back to reveal her former armour from the boss fight in _358/2 days_.

"You'll always be a puppet!" the illusion version of her cried.

"No! I deserve free will like my friends!" Xion remarked as she fought hard against the powerful version of herself.

Axel was on his knee as from his point of view the room went dark and voices that kept asking 'Who are you?' and 'Who's Roxas, Xion and Isa' over and over played in his mind.

"No…I can't be forgotten. People are rooting for me!" Axel cried.

"You certainly think that. And now you'll pay the price for having 'hope'" a familiar voice stated.

Xemnas appeared behind him!

"No… You're not real. Sora and friends managed to defeat you!" Axel pointed out.

Illusion Xemnas laughed.

"I'm here because of you, fool. Now suffer" he said, coldly.

He made 8 heartful creatures pile on top of Axel before he could react.

"Now your light can be turned against each other" Xemnas pointed out with a stern look.

Isa reverted to his younger looking adult form (a blend of his BBS and KH2 appearances without the X scar).

He and Lea got stabbed by Terra-Xehanort, becoming nobodies and heartless alongside the other apprentices before Terra-Nort stabbed himself and renamed himself as 'Ansem'.

They were both found in Twilight Town as Nobodies by Xemnas as the same time.

"Pick what you wish to add to signify your status as a nobody, _Saïx_" Xemnas stated.

"An X. I need a reminder of this part of my life. Give me an X scar on my face" Saïx requested.

So, Axel was forced to crave a X on his friend's face: the vertex of this "X" lying between his eyes and extending from halfway up his forehead to just under his eyes.

A constant reminder of his goal: Finding Subject X and the 'X' of a nobody in Organisation 13.

Illusion Axel and Xemnas vanished from sight.

"And yet, You STILL haven't found her. Perhaps you'll never find her? Maybe the nobody part of your life was a complete waste of time just like your friendship and manipulation" a voice that sounded like Xigbar stated.

"No, We will find her. We HAVE to!" Isa insisted.

'Illusion' Xigbar laughed.

"This car will be your prison unless you care to listen. Fear your fears and your blight to get off this train in the night. Meet a passenger just this once to close the gap of distance" he added.

"Passenger?" Isa questioned.

The red door at the left side of the room opened as the half circles lock turned to reveal a young girl making her way through the train with two companions: A circular black and white robot called One-One (with two parts: one is Glad-One and the other is Sad-One) and a Cardigan Welsh Corgi dog with a crown called Atticus.

Atticus' fur is primarily golden yellow with white fur that starts at his muzzle and spreads throughout the underside of his body. White fur also "sock" his front and back legs. On top of his head is a gray crown with a red dome that has a single red gem in the middle facing the front. 

"It still hasn't changed since the Crystal Car, guys. Do you think we'll even find this conductor?" the girl questioned.

She froze upon seeing Xion, Axel, Roxas and Isa in the room.

"Um… hello, are you a passenger?" Isa asked, quickly.

"I guess so… and you are?" She wondered.

"Isa. These are my friends Xion, Roxas and Lea. We're having trouble solving the mystery of this car" he replied.

"I'm Tulip Olsen" the girl replied.

She has very pale skin and a thin build, giving her a frail physique. She has orange hair that is kept tied in a ponytail by a green band. She also has a green clip attached to the right side of her hair. Adorning her face is a pair of elliptically shaped glasses that rest atop her nose with a bridge between the lenses, making it have an appearance close to the infinity symbol (∞). She wears a green hooded sweatshirt that has brown patches on the elbows with a white shirt underneath. She also wears a light gray mini skirt that matches her boots, and dark gray tights that stop around her ankles. She carries around with her a brown backpack that contains a notepad and a pencil with a frog eraser and is usually where One-One is placed when being carried by Tulip.

Tulip had a neon green glowing number 89 seemingly stamped permanently onto the palm on her right hand.

She was about to say something else when the room changed to her house with her mother and dad inside.

"I'm home?" she questioned.

She gaved them both a hug.

"Have you thought about the past a lot? When we'd go on road trips and sing, we'd have loads of fun, right Bud?" her 'dad' asked.

"Yeah" Tulip replied, softly.

"Don't you want to stay here in your memories? You're safe here" her 'mother' added.

"Wait what?" Tulip looked up.

It then changed to her mum and dad being so busy, they completely ignored her.

"Dad? It's me Tulip!" she cried.

"Tulip? We don't have a daughter" her 'parents' said, errierly.

Tulip took a deep breath to calm down.

"So, it's a fear car. I think the only way out is to face your fears" Tulip guessed.

"Or we'll all die" Sad-One added.

"What happy times!" Glad-One remarked.

Xion managed to destroy the puppet version of her allowing the illusion to break to reveal a white room with just herself, Tulip and the others inside.

Isa looked at Illusion Xigbar square in the face.

"No matter what you say, we will find her and if you're alive, we'll find YOU too for answers" he said with confidence.

Illusion Xigbar chuckled.

"Good answer" he replied before disappearing.

The heartful were still on top of Axel as 'Xemnas' towered over him.

"And you still think you're a guardian. You had training and yet you can't be on par with everyone else due to keyblade field experience. When are you gonna toughen up and prove you can beat me?" he taunted.

Axel blasted fire through the heartful creatures and fought Illusion Xemnas with his keyblade.

"No matter what you do, you'll eventually be forgotten and loose your friends in the process. It's inevitable" Illusion Xemnas said, darkly.

"Well, _Boss_. You forgot one thing: memory is connected through hearts and everyone will live on through the hearts of those we connect with. So, no we'll never die even after we leave the 'land of the living' one day" Axel remarked.

Illusion Xemnas scoffed.

"You finally admit it" he said before fading away.

They all could see Roxas fighting an illusion of Riku.

"All I really wanted was a normal life. You took me into that digital town, took me away from my friends" Roxas said in disgust.

"And what will continuing to fight me do? Turn back the clock? Your friends are here, you're back. What do you have to prove by defeating me again?" Illusion Riku asked.

"You made me live a life for part of a year two years ago. Why wouldn't I be made? Sora helped me come back but…I can't forgive you…not yet" Roxas admitted.

He looked back at his friends.

"I'm grateful I have my friends back, but it will take time for me to trust you the way Sora does" he added.

"There's hope for you yet" Illusion Riku said, softly before disappearing.

The door unlocked as Tulip looked at her hand: it didn't change numbers.

"Mmm…why do you think it didn't show One-One or my fears?" Atticus questioned as the whole room appeared white to everyone now.

"Maybe it can only project one or two fears of five people at the same time?" Tulip guessed.

"Thank you for helping us solve the mystery of this…car" Xion said, gratefully.

The whole time they were on the train, they wore gloves.

"Say why are you all wearing gloves?" Glad-One asked.

"Are you hiding a dark secret?" Sad-One added.

"No, we're passengers like you. How about you three go through the door first? If we don't make it out to the front like you, it means we've found a way home" Axel said, quickly.

"Alright. I'm glad we got to meet. Good luck on your journery" Tulip stated.

She wrote in her notebook '_Fear Car_' to add to her list.

"I bid you farewell" Atticus said, politely as the trio went through the door and headed to the next car.

A blue portal appeared in the room which took them back to the Gummi-Ship.

"We're off the train" Xion said, in shock.

"I…hope Tulip is ok with her journery too" Roxas said, softly.

"She's a pretty smart girl. I feel that she can make it" Isa said with certainty.

Roxas flew the ship to a new destination through a gate.

_Be Careful, Tulip_ Isa thought.

-Meanwhile-

Naminé and I arrived just outside Corona as the kingdom was decorated to the brim with banners, chairs and tables, Musicians, wedding lanterns, flowers etc.

The groom was already inside, with Rapunzel's parents and all the guests, waiting for the bride's arrival.

It had been 2 years since Rapunzel reunited with her parents after Gothel perished to dust.

So, to the characters it was 2 years since our visit.

Charis and Nova were in the second row behind Rapunzel's mother and the pug thugs as Hook Hand played the wedding tune.

We managed to slip inside just as Rapunzel was led by her dad to Eugene himself.

Maximus had the rings on a cushion while Pascal did the flower petals as they decorated Rapunzel's path.

When she reached Eugene's side, the priest began to start the ceremony.

A flower made Maximus sneeze causing the rings to roll out of the building.

The pair hightailed out of there as crazy highjigs ensued as no one in the building noticed the craziness.

When the horse and chameleon returned with the rings, the couple put the rings on and were announced as husband and wife.

Maximus accidently made the cake slide out as he relaxed.

"Now then who wants cake?" Eugene asked.

Charis and Nova got up.

"I know what piece of cake I want…..YOU!" Charis cried, pointing at Rapunzel.

"Me? W-why?" the young princess asked while flustered.

"You're one of the seven new lights, are you not? We need you for a back-up plan" Nova replied as she and Charis grabbed her before she could grab a frying pan.

"Rapunzel! We were JUST MARRIED!" Eugene cried as he launched at the girls.

Nova used Stopza to freeze him in place.

"Sorry, lover boy. We need her. We'll give her back if she survives the process in one piece" Charis said, mockingly as she opened a corridor of darkness.

"Everyone, get to safety. The wedding reception will go on!" I cried.

In that moment, Maximus and Pascal rushed off to retrieve the wedding cake.

"So, you're here, sister. Have you come to force me to switch sides again?" Charis asked, coldy as she got out her manriki chain with her left hand and her missing ache keyblade with her right.

Eugene and the guards helped the guests including the king and queen out of the building quickly.

I summoned my keyblade in response.

"You may have almost overpowered your brothers in 2015 but it's but 5 years and I almost beat you last time. You don't have to let the darkness control you, look at what happened to Riku! He mastered control over it AND the light, if you can master it too, you get resist its negative influence and be YOU again!" I encouraged.

Charis chuckled softly.

"Master Splinter may have helped me that first year of my exisitence but Shredder's minion Fanny (the rabbit who was Oswald's first love in the old cartoons) taught me to fight with this chain. But through being inside your heart for 5 years, I learned what I needed to fight better with the keyblade compared to the first fight we had that year" She remarked.

"Oh really? Prove it" I challenged.

A mix of **Another side, another story battle** and Charis' Shadow of the past (a mix of notes from Xion's theme and guitar riff from the 80's turtles theme creating a bittersweet symphony) themes played.

Charis used thunder before launching Dark Aura which involves rushing enemies repeatedly from all directions, finishing by plunging their weapon into the ground, releasing columns of energy radially.

She used her chain like a whip to hurt me as I blocked with water magic and reflect.

I used poison edge, a jumping strike that will Poison enemies upon contact on Charis.

She used Aero as a shield and struck at me with her keyblade as I blocked.

Then she used her chain to catch me by the leg to trip me over.

"It's over, Grace. There's nothing you can do to stop the dark influence on me. I have accepted my new role, why can't you?" She stated.

I smiled faintly.

"Remember how in our first fight, we could dual weild for some reason? Well, that was because of an illusion. Back then, I admired Sora so much, I wanted to do what he did so dual weilding was granted to both of us. I still admire Sora, but I know I can't be him. This is why we can't dual weild anymore. You know it too" I said with a serious tone.

Charis was shocked.

"You…figured that out? After 5 years…" Charis trailed off.

Putting my keyblade away, I walked towards her calmly and made her recall our first fight:

_It was 2015 and we had both been told to go to Mickyjunk Mountain in Wasteland._

_We had found in the Dive to the Heart area, I was wielding Midnight blue and and Hero's light (a keyblade modelled after Sora's outfit in KH1 and 2) while Charis wielded Twilight Blaze and Night Bunny (A keyblade that resembled 'Rejection of fate' but with a silver, black, white and green design with the keybchain being Francine Cottontail's face)._

_In this battle, it was mainly clashing, slashing and dodging for a long time._

_When I had knocked her down, she smiled._

_"You make a good other" Charis had said, mirroring Roxas' words._

-End of detailed Flashback-

My echoes of the past keyblade had been 'Hero's light' when I first got the keyblade while Charis' keyblade's original form had been 'Night Bunny'.

"You made me remember something I didn't forget but why?!" Charis cried as she almost slashed me, but I stepped back just in time.

"Because I need to know if you meant what you said back then too. I need you to come home" I replied, gently.

Charis' eyes darted from me to Nova as she was in a constant sense of turmoil.

"Charis, we have the princess. Let's move!" Nova's voice managed to snap her out of it.

Charis' eyes refocused on my face.

"I did mean it back then but….It's too late for me, sis. 5 years late" She finally replied, darkly.

She then turned and followed Nova with Rapuzel still captured through the corridor of darkness.

I dropped to my knees.

"I..I failed again. Rapunzel is gone and Charis…she keeps resisting…" I broke down in tears.

"Hey now, Grace. It was your second try trying to reach her. Don't give up, we'll get her back. Riku can assist with reaching her too" Naminé reassured me.

When everyone returned to the church, Eugene was devasted.

"Is she really…" He began.

I just nodded sadly.

"We'll do everything we can to get her back, Eugene" Naminé promised.

She placed a comforting arm on my shoulder as we used the world jumpers to teleport again.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun with it. Apologises that the Aristocats section isn't that long but I unfortunately can't include lyrics unless it's a proper parody or original. Now then time for small warnings: Next time there will be some spoilers for the ending of my RWBY story (another story that is in progress but the ending has been all planned out. My story is half-cannon and half-AU due to time travel and ploy twist 'changes' to small cannon events in Volume 5. This also means there's spoilers for information from Volume 1-5 of RWBY itself because I'm still including cannon elements in it. So be careful).**

**It will be a fun experience.**

**I had fun developing Charis more and using the Infinity Train to explore Isa, Axel(Lea), Xion and Roxas' fears.**

**Don't know if I'll return to the Infinity Train but only time will tell.**

**Now for some old school codes before I finish:**

·**Gsv vmtrmv rh gsv vmw.**

**·****Rm wzipmvhh, ortsg droo zodzbh hsrmv.**

**·****Gsviv ziv nzmb ifrmh rm Ivnmzmg…**

**·****Drgs vevib ivhxfv xlnvh hzxirurxv.**

**·****Gsviv'h zodzbh z ulc ofiprmt zilfmw Nzl Nzl**.

**See ya next time. Grace, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- RWBY Rush and a tide of answers…**

**There will be some spoilers for the ending of my RWBY story (another story that is in progress but the ending has been all planned out. My story is half-cannon and half-AU due to time travel and plot twist 'changes' to small cannon events in Volume 5. This also means there's spoilers for information from Volume 1-5 of RWBY itself because I'm still including cannon elements in it. So be careful. RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I'm also borrowing elements from Brave and Amphibia is returning a few more times as well.**

**Some UX scenes will be included along with guesses from my Interval story for Ven's Arc.**

**There's also ties to **KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others.

**There are also some characters from Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. (the Mao Mao part is set some time after 'Orangasnake begins'.**

-In Remnant-

While riding the green mutated, white and black spiked lizard-like Dragon with the iconic yellow Grimm eyes (based on the European depiction of dragons found in stories), Salem united the four relics (The crown, lamp, sword and Staff) together.

Salem's skin is currently a deathly pallor, with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that shine brighter when she is agitated. While she initially retained her half-bun hairdo for her now bleached, pale white hair, she has since re-styled it into a larger bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-coloured ornaments. Over the passage of time, she has since grown dark purple veins that line her face and arms, and now has a black diamond-shaped marking in the centre of her forehead.

She currently wears a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-coloured vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger.

"We're not ready!" Qrow realised.

Before the two god brothers could return, time froze as a mysterious person in a brown cloak wearing a unicorn mask appeared.

"Who are you?" Salem questioned.

She was one of the few not affected by the freezing of time.

"That isn't important. I need to borrow your heart" Ira (the mysterious unicorn-masked person) stated.

Kairi and Riku appeared moments later.

"My heart? I'm immortal, I can't die no matter what you do" Salem stated.

"In your case, your body will be in a stasis until your heart returns" Ira pointed out.

He summoned his keyblade: a Keyblade that had a black handle, contrasting with a silver white pommel and guard resembling clouds with the curves resembling a harp or lyre, the base was an etching of a white unicorn with a silvery mane and horn with rings of red, black, and silver spikes separated by gold around it and yellow eyes and with red and black detail, the shaft of the blade is silver with shining white edges with four elongated heart-like shapes, the fourth of which resembles Terra's Mark etched in gold and filled with black and eight silver spikes shoot out from around the final etching, from the uppermost spike of one side to the bottom of the other a black semicircle with silver edges appears to go through the spikes with a few additional spikes set in the ring form the teeth and the Keychain was made of white crystals, and the token on the end features five white spikes encircled by a white ring, with the Gazing Eye at the center.

Its name was Unicorn Embrace.

"So, you're a keyblade weilder too. Interesting, always people who try to do something to upset the balance" Riku sighed.

He summoned Braveheart and got ready.

"I'm not here to fight children" Ira said, coldly.

He faced Salem again.

"When you return to this place, you won't remember what has transpired and the events you were able to bring forth will resume when you return to your body" he explained.

He aimed his keyblade and light fired at Salem as her heart released.

Salem, herself, fell unconscious because of this and Ira opened a corridor of light.

"Children, I suggest take out of conflict unless you wish to be a casualty yourself" Ira advised.

"Are you collecting dark hearts to forge a keyblade?" Riku questioned.

Ira froze.

"And what if we are? Who's to say if YOU are doing the same thing?" he remarked.

"Don't do anything stupid" he added as he took Salem's heart and went through the corridor.

Kairi sighed.

"Another heart taken… do we even have enough to forge this keyblade yet?" she wondered.

The pair headed back to the Gummi-ship.

-Meanwhile-

While still feeling bummed out that I couldn't reach Charis' heart the second time, Naminé and I arrived in the highlands of Scotland, in the world of _Brave_.

We were close to Castle DunBroch upon arrival (set in 10th century Scotland) as Merida and her mother went out riding on their horses again.

"Is being here even a good idea? They can question our random appearance or mistake us for invaders" I pointed out, worriedly.

"Yes, it will help you with your confidence in our mission. You do want to succeed right?" Naminé remarked.

I sighed.

"Yeah…I guess meeting Merida will ease my spirits" I admitted with a small smile.

_I just wonder if getting Riku's help is enough to reach Charis_, I thought.

Merida's triplet brothers ran past as the hand maid chased after them.

King Furgus came out to see what the noise was about and then sighed.

King Fergus is a heroic warrior with green eyes, ginger hair and beard that was starting to turn grey wearing a majestic bear cape, a tartan kilt, broad sword, and a knobby peg leg – the result of his much-regaled skirmish with the demon bear, Mor'du.

Just then, Darklings began to appear in DunBroch as well.

"Are they invanders?" the civilians whispered.

"Get to safety! We'll handle them!" I cried.

They ran into their homes as the king watched from afar.

We managed to take care of the darklings just as one of the will o' wisps appeared near the entrance to the forest.

They (will o' wisps) have the appearance of small floating bright blue-colored lights.

In the forest as Merida and her mother were riding back to the kingdom, the witch reappeared.

"You destroyed my cottage, did you?" she asked, sternly.

"Yes…I'm sorry about that" Merida admitted.

"Ok, I have to move location anyway. Too many unsatisfied costumors" The witch pointed out.

"But at least the wisps were able to help you learn a lesson" she added before vanishing.

Heartfuls in the form of Mor'du appeared and tried to attack the pair.

Merida tried to fight them with her sword, but it had no effect.

We reached them just in time and took out the heartful bears.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you too and your magical weapon" Merida said in awe.

_Weapon. Singular...of course. I'm just the 'witch' to everyone, _Naminé reflected in her mind.

Although she hid this disapointment well from her face by concealing it with friendly body language.

"Are you from one of the other clans?" her mother, Queen Elinor asked.

"Um…not exactly but we are here to help" Naminé replied.

"Mother, they did just save us" Merida pointed out.

"Alright, I'm just worried about how your father will react to….their voices" The queen trailed off.

While we followed them on the trail back to the kingdom, King Fergus was 50% on edge since the Mor'du incident.

The other clans still visited from time to time for council meetings, but everyone was on alert in case those invaders tried to come back.

Clan MacGuffin were located in the south of the lake that separates the four clans, below Macintosh.

Clan Macintosh were located in the to-be-named-eventually 'Inverness' while Clan Dingwall was located south-east from MacGuffin as seen in the DunBroch castle map.

A horn was heard from the castle as the boats of the other three clans arrived at DunBroch.

"We heard the warning horn, what's wrong?" King Fergus wondered.

"The invaders are coming back and they want us to move homes!" Lord Macintosh declared.

The three lords looked straight at us in suspicion.

"Is that them?" One of the clan members asked with a hint of fear.

"Wait! These two saved my mother and I, we should hear them out and not judge to conclusions yet" Merida insisted.

"And what if they're SPIES?!" Lord MacGuffin interjected.

"The fairies will protect us" one of the members of the clans resounded.

A black with prominent white-coloured guard hairs over the flanks along white area of fur is typically seen at the base of the throat, or on the chest region, long-legged and gracile in build and a long and sleek tal cait sith (prounuced caught shee in both Scottish and Irish and is Fairy Cat in English) (a Kella Cat, resembles a Scottish wildcat) watched from afar.

"Merida…Do you think that witch can help us?" I wondered.

Merida very hesitantly shook her head.

"We're not getting her 'help' again. But…maybe magic can give us the edge to avoid these 'invaders' taking over" she suggested.

Everyone stared at Naminé and me in response.

"Oh…right. We have magic too. It's just…a bit more reliable than the witch" Naminé explained.

"How do we know you won't turn US into animals?" Lord Macintosh accused.

"If we have to prove ourselves, fine. How long do you think the invaders will take to reach here?" I questioned.

"4 days" one of the clan members replied.

"The lords, Queen Elinor and I will work on a strategy to defend our kingdom once again. You can spar with Merida and those two…strange girls" King Fergus announced.

He led the three lords inside the castle with Queen Elinor.

"So, have you boys found anyone since we last spoke?" Merida asked.

"Found a lot of admirers" Young Macintosh replied.

Young MacGuffin, who spoke in the Doric dialect, was nervous about the question.

Wee Dingwall made eye contact with Merida.

"Merida…You're the one I think about" He said, smoothly.

Merida turned to Young MacGuffin.

"Have you found someone, Young MacGuffin?" She asked, gently.

"Nae yet bit ye keek raither stotter the day Merida" he finally replied.

Although his dad was too occupied to translate, in English his words were:

'Not yet but you look rather beautiful today, Merida'.

"Well, Thank you. So, who wants to spar with me first?" Merida asked.

She had her sword ready for sparring practise as her bow was not needed for this part.

"Can ah ging first?" Young MacGuffin asked.

In English, he had said: 'Can I go first?'.

"Sure" Merida smiled.

They proceeded to start sparring. Naminé was given a sword to be able to spar as well.

Members of the other clans picked a partner to fight in other area of the grounds that had been used for the highland games previously.

"Grace…Do you think I'll be able to do more than just magic? Everyone we know has a keyblade but me…" Naminé admitted in a low voice.

"You'll unlock that ability eventually" I tried to reassure her.

"You can't rush it since one of the requirements is a strong heart, right?" I added.

She nodded in response while avoiding eye contact.

**Naminé, You can use the power Sora has used to reach your potential** A voice, **a male echoing voice**, in her head told her.

She recalled the time she used dark corridors without ill effects and sighed.

"Maybe…sparring will lighten your spirits?" I offered.

"It can be the first step to combat fighting" I added.

She gave a weak smile and accepted.

She held out her broad Gallowglass Sword as I summoned my keyblade.

We copied how the clan members moved with their swords at a fast pace for effective clashing of blades that were well timed.

-6 days later-

Everyone was supplied with their clan's armour for protection as a lookout alerted everyone the invaders were close.

"We'll be split into groups: Group A defends Dunbroch, Group B comes with us to defend by sea.

We'll have back-up if anything goes weary" King Fergus announced.

He looked over at Merida.

"If it gets too much, head straight for the castle ok? Same goes for your new friends" he advised.

The clans and their leaders split into three groups: we watchinged as some of them boarded their ships to meet the Invanders head on.

The Great Glen, a valley, was close to the river that connected to Loch Ness.

Some invaders arrived by a different route that the clans weren't aware of and used the forest as cover.

The wisps reappeared to lead the way into the forest which Merida followed with a quarter of the clans' members (including us) on her trail.

The invanders we faced were some of the English troops.

"How did you get pasted the border?" I asked.

"Used horseback for a while" One of them replied in Old English.

"Well leave the clans alone!" Naminé cried.

"Your voices are strange…are you not one of US?" another solider questioned.

I began to sweat as Merida looked at me in confusion.

_Is our presence causing history to speed up here?_ I thought in fear.

Naminé used Spark to keep them at a safe distance.

Merida led the charge and fired an arrow at one of the soldiers.

The clan members charged as weapons clashed in a great struggle.

I used fire and water magic to try to force the English Soldiers to turn back.

They had reached Scotland due to the Firth of Forth.

The Firth of Forth was the border between Scotland and England.

As Naminè used gravity and quake to help push back the enemy, one of soliders caught her off guard from behind.

_Even when fighting invaders, my magic isn't much help. Will I always be known as 'The witch'?_ She thought, while filled with doubt.

Those who were out to sea faced Vikings (Norse/ Scandinavians) and Northern invaders (Norwegians).

The invaders on sea and land began to overwhelm the clans' weapons as the cait sith (Fairy Cat) watched.

The crow with the molting feathers nodded.

"Do it" it said.

The Cait sith glowed white.

'With the magic of this world, change the thread of history to one where you are free'….

The Clans were encouraged by their shared culture and mythology and used it as the strength they needed to push the invaders back to the lands they came from.

Merida and I managed to free Naminè but this caused more doubt in her to grow.

The English soldiers were scared back towards the border.

"One day, you'll have to choose between friends and the place you originate from" one of the soldiers said, forebodingly before returning home.

"Is it over?" Merida asked.

The lookouts checked the sea and the borders and gave the thumbs up.

The clan boats returned, and they celebrated with dancing (with Bagpipes) and a grand feast of this second victory.

"I know this was kinda of a war, but I feel slightly better about saving Charis" I admitted.

"How come you feel this way?" Merida asked.

"Well, this may sound weird but because you have magic elements here, your future will remain bright as long as invaders stay away" I explained.

"Basically, magic being here is a factor of history alteration" Naminè added.

Merida was confused but smiled.

"I don't really understand but I'm guessing this is good news?" She questioned.

I smiled.

"Yes, it is" I replied.

-That Evening-

It was time for us to head to the next world.

Merida gave the two of us bear necklaces as a token of graditutde.

"Will you visit here again some time?" Merida wondered.

"Yeah, we'll try to. Um maybe give young MacGuffin a chance to be a friend if you feel overwhelmed here?" I suggested.

"I'll consider that offer…..as a friend" Merida stated.

"Goodbye, everyone" We called out while waving before activating the world jumpers.

The Darklings continued to keep a close eye on Merida next.

-In Land of departure-

Terra was still keeping an eye on Ven as he slept once more.

Ven was lost in his recovering memories that were gradually returning.

He had flashes of moments before meeting his current friends:

_He saw himself back in the Graveyard with a young silver-haired boy, pink-haired boy, a kid in a black hat and Girl with long black hair._

_"So you're the third. I'm Skuld, nice to meet you" the girl greeted._

_"Um yeah, you too" His younger self said._

_In this era, he was about 15 and more innocent._

_"Did you hear from Lady Ava too?" The boy asked._

_"Yeah, she when everything is over, she wanted me to come here and be one of the five" Past Ven explained._

_"Ok. I'm Ephemer(or Ephemera). Nice to meet you" The silver haired boy greeted, extended a hand._

_Past Ven accepted his hand._

_"I'm Ventus, call me Ven" his past self said._

_"I've always been a bit of a stary, so I'm jealous" he revealed to the new union leaders._

_"There's nothing special or amazing about me. I've never made it into the top ranking. So I have no idea why I was chosen" he added, glumly._

_"I'm sure Lady Ava had something in mind" Skuld pointed out._

_"I never spoke much with Lady Ava either. I don't know what she was like" Ven admitted._

_"She was very easy to talk to" Elphemer replied._

_"You're like that with everyone" Skuld joked._

_"Am not!" Elphemer said, sheepishly._

_"Yeah, I'm definitely am jealous. I wish I had friends like this" Ven confessed._

_"What are you talking about, Ven? You're our friend" Elphemer said with such confidence._

_"Ok" Ven said, happily._

_-Switch-_

_In the master of Master's room, the new five leaders had a discussion about the unions._

_Elphemer proposed having the unions work together for a while to avoid another conflict since they didn't need to sort into unions immediately._

_Everyone agreed but Ven didn't speak._

_"What about you, Ven?" Skuld asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine with what you guys all think" Ven replied, humbly._

_Elphemer approached Ven._

_"You don't have to go along ith everyone else, you know that right?" Elphemer pointed out with concern._

_"I'm not confident I could handle suddenly being put in charge of some union. I feel safer having us all decide things together" Ven admitted, nervously._

_He had a shy aura to him as he spoke._

_"Being so timid isn't gonna work out in the long run" Brain, the kid in the hat stated._

_"Ven is a gentle guy" the pink-haired boy Lauriam pointed out._

_"Yeah, he is" Skuld agreed with a smile._

_-Switch-_

_Inside the clock tower, Ven met a person known as 'Player' a good friend of Elphemer as the place experienced glitches._

_He wielded the first form of his keyblade in this era: Missing Ache (which would later change to Wayward Wind)._

_"I was in the meeting room but a figure that resembled Lady Ava appeared out of nowhere.." Ven began to Elphemer._

_As Player moved closer to Elphemer, their chirithy appeared beside them._

_"This is my friend" Elphemer introduced._

_"Ah, that friend. Nice to meet you" Ven replied._

_"Um and?" _

_"We need to ask Brain about this" Ven suggested._

_"Is he in the control room?"_

_"Yep" Ven replied._

_You're Different a voice came from behind._

_It belonged to a darkling, possibly referring to Player._

_-Switch-_

_Ven had seen a hooden figure give Elphemer the mysterious silver keyblade._

_The player and Elphemer had managed to contain the Game Central world to stablise Daybreak Town to reach the real one._

_With the help of pirate-themed blonde Dorul, Ven, Skuld, Elphemer,_ _Elrena, Brain, Myde and the rest of the Dandilions made their way to the stable portal to the real Daybreak town._

_The player pestered the union leaders to explain what was going on due to Elphemer having been addres as 'leader' in front of them before._

_"I can't take it anymore! You're living a lie, the keyblade war did happen just not in this realm. We used the dreameaters to erase your painful memories of these events to protect you. I…I'm sorry" Ven confessed, tearfully._

_"Those dreams…were real?" Player asked in a heartbroken voice._

_"Our comrades are…" Elrena began in shock._

_"Hold on, before you start blaming anyone, let's just remain calm" Brain advised._

_"Calm? You lied to us. Are we even going to return home if we leave?" Myde asked._

_"Yes, we need to hurry. The new darkness here could spread to the new town soon" Elphemer urged._

_By this time, Maleficent had been sent back to the time of KH2 where she got revived, after being told about the Book of prophicies and black box._

_They arrived in the real Daybreak Town, stil scared with the starting fights that sparked the war._

_The darkness which had helped Maleficent, was partly absorbed by Ven subconsciously, increasing what little darkness he already had in his heart._

_The Dandilions were about to run to their homes when Skuld stepped up._

_"I'm not trying to deter you from fighting darkness but we need your help to rebuild the world with our light. We are its last hope and defenders, please this is our mission" she pleaded._

_They opted to stay and used light to restore the worlds found in the book of prophices to their rightful place but separate._

_However the UX Darkness reached Daybreak town and ruined much of the landscape._

_Elphemer used his keyblade to split the world into two:_

**_One part of Daybreak town had become Twilight Town in the new, restored version of 'The World' like in the book of prophecies._**

**_The other part of Daybreak town was transformed into another world known as a 'nexus' for keyblade wielders. The ruins of Daybreak Town got reflected in the water._**

_The Dandilions led by Elphemer encountered the heartful creatures._

_"We need to find a way to protect The World and ensure no conflicts happen again. We'll need a rule while being their protectors. A World Order: We can't reveal to inhabitants that other worlds exisit for their own safety" Elphemer decided._

_The other union leaders agreed as they split into small groups:_

_Some staying in Twilight Town, Scala ed Caluem and other worlds seen in the present; Some deciding to protect citezens of those worlds, with some dangerous accidents while others only used their keyblade in desperate tsituations opting to have a somewhat normal life (this included Land of Departure)._

_One of the dandelions, a girl with long purple hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a red bandana decorated with a golden heart emblem on her head gave into darkness and a white dress, gave into corruption which continued the cycle._

_The 'Angel' Player had seen before Skuld and Elphemer had rescued them from the Keyblade Graveyard when they almost died, was a being later known as a 'Heartful'._

_She gave Elphemer a vision:_

_He saw four half-human people with outfits that were gold and silver and had black and yellow finger tips from the realm beyond Kingdom Hearts trying to disrupt the balance between light and Darkness by crippling the light of 'The World'._

_"What…What must I do to help prevent imbalance?" he asked._

_"You need to rest at the Keyblade Graveyard to aid any next generation weilders in case history repeats itself" came the reply._

_Elphemer became lost in thought after this._

_That was when Ven, Lauriam, two other males from the other unions and Elrena found the pods in a mansion with a unicorn motif just like Ira._

_Without consulting Skuld or Ephemer, they used the pods but Brain witnessed it in secret._

_In the chaos, Skuld vanished, Ven forgot about that era and Lauriam and Elrena got separated._

_-Then there was static-_

_White Blanks was where his memory of meeting Master Xehanort was (the events of 4 years prior to BBS and the events of BBS onwards that he COULD recall already)…_

Ven woke up suddenly.

"Did… you recover all of your memory?" Terra asked.

"No….but I remember enough. I need your help to find my old comrades" Ven stated.

"I have a hunch of where they could be" Terra replied.

-In Radiant Garden-

Charis and Nova had to make a stop at Ansem the wise's study for a special request.

When they approached the castle Dilan and his friend tried to stop them.

"We need to speak with Even regarding bringing a friend back permanently" Charis requested.

"Let us pass or we'll spill to everyone how most of the test subjects you helped experimented on went insane or dead" Nova threatened in a low voice.

Feeling very startled, they let the girls pass through to the study area.

"You look like that girl Sora is friends with" Even realised.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Now listen here, EVEN. I need you to make one last replica to bring a friend back, happens to look exactly like Sora" Charis began.

"Ring any bells?" Nova added, callously.

"Um no… but I could try to help just this once…" Even replied, nervously.

So, he began to start making the very last replica.

As the girls got his contacts and began to leave, they got a call.

"The chest you brought from Amphibia needs its power back to work properly. You need to get the girls who have that power to restore the gems" Peepers ordered.

"Understood, sir" Nova replied with a smile.

-Meanwhile-

Kairi and Riku landed in Pure Heart Valley next.

It was a heavily-forested region with moderately hilly and surrounded by tall mountains.

Some of its inhabitants were monsters and sky pirates attracted to the giant heart-shaped crystalline object known as the 'Ruby Pure heart' that used to protect the Pure heart kingdom with its cloaking magic. It had a cross-shaped crack currently.

The Pure heart kingdom was like a village home the Sweetypies, a colorful race of small animals ruled by King Snugglemagne. They are a very friendly and peaceful people, but the majority of them lack any combat skills, and are unable to defend themselves. However, there are Sweetypies who are capable of combat, the most notable example being Adorabat.

They had a sheiff cat called Mao Mao accompanied by his friend Banderclops and Adorabat, one of the young sweetpies.

Kairi obtained the form of a blue vixen that reflected her current outfit and age (17) while Riku became a teenaged red and purple bat that resembled Adorabat but the eyes and face still reflected Riku's normal self with his shoes remaining from his outfit in this form. His current age was 18 and this bat form reflected his bat dream eater, Komory Bat, from the sleeping realm.

They both retained their abilities and keyblades as normal.

King Snugglemagne had a library in his palace which Kairi and Riku had to gain access to in order to research the giantic ruby pure heart and anything else this kingdom's history had on 'dark hearts' and magic.

When the duo tried to get to the library, they were stopped by the Sheriff: Mao Mao.

Mao Mao is a bipedal feline with narrow green eyes and black fur, with two whiskers sticking out from the side of his head. He wears a red cape along with a red sash on his waist, crimson gloves and leg protectors.

"Who are you?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"I'm Kairi and this is my friend Riku" Kairi replied, quickly.

"Do you wish to see the king?" Mao Mao questioned.

They both nodded.

"If you wish to get access to the library, you will need to earn his trust" a different voice added.

It belonged to Badgerclops, Mao Mao's best friend.

He was a badger cyborg with White and Brown fur, a robotic right arm, a eyepatch on his left eye, Bandolier belt over his shoulder and Black with Yellow sclera right eye.

"Just be careful, Baderclops doesn't take criticism well" Mao Mao warned in a low voice.

They led the way the the palace while King Snugglemagne was having his afternoon tea club.

"Ah Sheriff, do you have any good news?" he asked.

"Well I found these two outside your library. I was wondering if you could let them impress you to allow access to said library" Mao Mao requested.

"Um your majesty, we just want to research anything you have on hearts and we'll be on our way" Kairi added.

The King stumbled back in his chair in shock.

"Mao Mao! There's strange creatures in the kingdom and they look like Sky pirates!" a young voice cried.

This one belonged to Adorabat, a blue, small bat with big yellow eyes, resembling a stuffed animal with a yellow heart on her belly and a yellow peg leg that replaced her right leg.

"Sky Pirates! Let's go!" Mao Mao cried as he then called for his aero-cycle.

"Can we help?" Riku pleaded.

Mao Mao nodded.

Riku then gave Kairi a lift with his feet as they flew off to defend the kingdom.

The 'creatures' Adorabat had mentioned were Heartfuls in the form of the Sky Pirates including Orangusnake.

Orangusnake had two faces:His first face is his green cobra head through which he speaks with a tiny three-point crown and orange spots while the second face is that of an orangutan set around his stomach which doesn't speak and is almost always smiling (though he is capable of other expressions and his eyes blink occasionally) with the feet and hands of an orangutan wearing bulky pink armor from his shoulders to his knees, a wide snake's body resembling a belt underneath the orangutan face which match Orangusnake's head, a large pink cape and wields a device capable of generating pink energy weapons and defenses in the forms of a cutlass, a shield, and (most frequently) a battleaxe.

In Heartful form, he took on a yellow and blue colour scheme.

The heartfuls multipled as darklings also appeared, they were attracted to both the Ruby pure heart AND the villians in the area.

Mao Mao, Baderclops and Adorabat distracted 4 of the heartful sky pirates away from the sweetiepies and worked together for a co-ordinated attack that combined Adorabat's flying, Baderclops' arm and Mao Mao's sword slicing.

Riku and Kairi took on the remaing sky pirates (5 of them).

Riku used Rising Wing while obtaining a blue aura as he assaulted them with arching sweeps as he flew at them with his keyblade.

Kairi used Ragnarok with her keyblade to take out the heartful and Darklings.

One of the guards along with the civilians witnessed the fight and told the King.

"Hmm… it is peculiar that these yellow beings take on different beings" Kairi noted.

"Yeah…They seem to be tied to the light. But…why now?" Riku wondered.

They were summoned back to the throne room.

"I was told you helped the Sherrif's department defend our kingdom. We are in your dept for this. So, you can use the library while you're here" King Snugglemagne remarked.

Kairi and Riku bowed.

"Thank you, sir" Riku replied.

Adorabat led the way to the library which was as big as the one seen in 'Beauty and the Beast' but with mostly history and mythology books.

Kairi and Riku looked through the list to find anything on hearts.

One of the books were releated to the Ruby Pure heart:

'_A giant powerful gem used to protect the kingdom after a time of war, if fired with energy with a similar strength to it, it can choose someone worth to weild its power temperaily. _

_Candidates for a dark heart include scam artists or people desperate to be feared. Even they have a chance to be picked by the Ruby Pure Heart…_'.

"Do you know anyone desperate to be feared or a scam artist?" Kairi asked.

"Well the desperation is covered by the sky pirate leader Orangusnake and he claimed the ruby pure heart gave him power…" Mao Mao began.

"And that no good, rotten thief Rufus was a scam artist!" Adorabat cried with bitterness.

"Ok, we'll split up to find them both. We'll need them for the heartblade" Riku suggested.

Badgerclops nodded.

Riku went with Badgerclops and Adorabat to find Rufus while Kairi went with Mao Mao to locate the sky pirates.

Rufus was located in the outskirts of the valley being chased by something.

Rufus was a cunning fox with orange fur, yellow eyes, black ears and feet, white eyebrows and the end of his tail wearing a white jacket and blue scarf. He was usually seen with his con partner Reggie.

Adorabat spotted from aboved while flying and led the way to corner him in a alley with Riku and Badgerclops' assistance.

"Little blue? What are you doing here?" Reggie asked, nervously.

"We need you for an experiment" Badgerclops said in a slightly scary voice.

"Um well… I can't stay. I lost track of Reggie and someone is looking for me" Rufus whispered.

"You really can't hide very well, fox" a deep voice stated.

They turned around to face a tall muscular man with a brown robe hiding his mask.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"That's not important. I need the fox" the figure stated.

He then summoned his bulky keyblade and knocked out Riku causing Badgerclops and Adorabat to run in horror.

Then said figure aimed his keyblade at Rufus and released his heart.

He grabbed it and used a corridor of light to escape.

At the same time, Kairi and Mao Mao had located the sky pirates in their usual brokedown hideout.

"You want me for this 'project' of yours?" Orangusnake asked.

"Yes, because you've had experience with the ruby pure heart's power. The boss gentleman guy would be a subsitue in your plan, right?" Kairi suggested.

"How does it work?" the giraffe pirate asked.

Mao Mao groaned.

"Mao Mao! That Riku guy was beaten up!" Adorabat yelled.

"By Whom?" the sherrif looked up in suspicion.

"We don't…know. Didn't…see…their..face" Badgerclops huffed.

Kairi aimed her keyblade at Orangusnake.

"You want to do this now? What about your friend?" Mao Mao reminded her.

Her hands shook as she thought about.

She put her keyblade away and faced the trio.

"We need to check on Riku before the mission is done" Kairi realised quickly.

-30 mintues later-

Riku regained consciousness but was still confused by who had attacked him.

"Is there really more than 8 keyblade wielders now?" he wondered.

"We might need to tell Yen Sid" Kairi whispered.

"Say, who was that figure?" Mao Mao asked.

"We don't know but we're gonna find out. We'll return the sky pirate leader's heart when we're done using it. Thank you for your help" Riku said gratefully.

"Good luck…Riku and um…." Adorabat began.

"Kairi" Kairi replied.

"Yeah, good luck!" the young bat exclaimed as she and her friends waved as Riku and Kairi left in the gummiship.

-Back in Amphibia-

Charis and Nova went to somewhere in the forest to swipe Marcy and then Toad Tower to kidnap Anne and Sasha.

Sprig and Polly tried to fight back but Nova used her tail to knock them two feet back as they made their escape.

Anne, Sasha and Marcy were placed in the valt within the building outside of time that Captain Peepers used as a base alongside Vanellope and Gekko.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?" Marcy questioned.

"We have to. Our story is literally unresolved" Anne pointed out.

Sasha avoided eye contact the whole time.

"Do you even see me as a real friend?" she asked.

"Of course" Anne replied but her voice sounded uneasy as she spoke.

"You're a complicated person, that's all" Marcy added in a semi-enthusiastic voice.

Sasha sighed.

"Thin ice friendships, huh? I think my friendship with my teammates are on thin ice too" Gekko admitted in a low voice.

"How long have you been here?" Anne asked.

"Um…. We think 6 days but it could be longer" Vanellope replied.

"Everyone, I need to think ok?" Sasha requested in a semi-annoyed voice.

Then they all obliged to her wish.

_This is all because of that stupid chest_ she thought.

-At the Mysterious Tower-

While everyone was distracted by Yen Sid speaking, Sebastian flew off.

His destination was his original owner, he had seen a lot with Blake that he had to share with them.

In his homeworld, in a dark room he perched on his owner's shoulder and shared everything he had seen with Blake so far with his eye and beak.

He then flew back to Mysterious Tower through a portal.

"I suggest we wait for Aionozomi to connect with Sora before I elaborate farther" Yen Sid was saying.

Cloud remained quiet while Tifa stared at him.

_Should I trust this 'Invi' or follow Cloud to get Zack back?_ She thought.

Blake turned to his left to pet Sebastain.

"I know we don't have a lot of days left together but we're going to make it worth while at Destiny Islands" he promised the crow.

"And I hope once you leave that we'll get to meet again someday" he added.

Sebastain looked intrigued by Blake's words.

_My owner picked the right person to keep an eye on me in this world_ the crow thought.

With Sebastain on his shoulder, Blake was about to take the Gummi-ship.

Donald sighed.

"We'll call you when Master Yen Sid wants to address everyone about what we found, and the hedgehog has linked to Sora" he mentioned.

Blake nodded.

The pair proceeded to fly off to Destiny Islands for 8 days of fun.

-Meanwhile-

In Scala ad Caelum, a figure in a brown robe was looking for someone.

A young girl was sleeping in one of the towers. She had long black hair, pink star earrings and light brown eyes wearing a grey, zippered shirt under a black vest, a studded belt around her black skirt, a red belt wrapped around her left arm, and two around her ankles, black boots and knee-high stockings.

This world hadn't had any visitors in a while since Xigbar had freed her from Ansem the wise.

Beside her as she slept was a notebook with the kingdom hearts symbol on it.

The figure searched hard until they reached the correct tower with the girl inside.

"Wake up, little one. You still have much to do" The figure said, gently.

The girl opened her eyes.

"I thought you were dead….How…is my memory back?" The girl murmured.

"Guess you needed a gentle memory jog instead of probing. The other foretellers have been summoned back too. I arrived here when a light shone in the place we were sent to after the war" The figure, Ava explained.

"Wait does this mean your master will return too?" The girl questioned.

"Possibly. We'll need to find some help" Ava stated.

The girl's name was Skuld.

Then another person in a brown robe came and removed the hood. She had long brown hair that used to be in a ponytail, light gold eyes. She resembled Grace but wore black boots, a black and red top with a black belt and black shorts to fit the 'explorer' look.

Like Ava and Skuld, she was from the age of fairy tales as well but had been summoned by Ainozomi, Green's nobody.

Her name was Kit, meaning pure in Irish.

"I… oh dear… I helped that fairy with the box" Skuld cried.

"It's alright, we can stop the master's crazy plan" Ava stated.

"How?" Skuld asked with concern.

"By working against them from the inside" Master Ava replied.

"Skuld, you and Kit will search for your fellow old companions; I'll see if there's any potential allies here" she added.

"Come on, Skuld" Kit urged as Ava opened a corridor of light allowing them to travel to the location they needed: Radient Garden.

Before looking for allies, Ava headed off to Corona, the Rapunzel's Tangled adventure version of that world to find another extra dark heart...

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as next time we'll be visiting Lakewood Plaza Turbo. It will have spoilers for three big episodes from season 2 and 3 in it as well.**

**I'm doing my best to keep the pacing of the story at a steady rate since I have Frozen 2 on my list.**

**Um see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Dark echoes

**This chapter covers part of the episode 'Dark Plaza' with references to 'TKO Rules' and 'Big Reveal'. Please be aware of spoilers for these episodes. There is also the appearance of characters from the Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure show and Strike from 'Crossover Nexus'. **

**Warning: This has spoilers for the episode 'Dark Plaza', references to 'TKO Rules' and 'Big Reveal' along with a small scene from 'The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time' that happened earlier in KO's timeline. All OK KO characters belong to Cartoon Network and the show creator. I'm just borrowing them for my story so my OC and friends can learn something very valuable. There will also be minor spoilers to Rapunzel's tangled adventure Season 2's finale. There is also a mention of a live action KP character.**

The OK KO part does occur after Elodie, Sparko, Phoebe, Demon Queenie and Koala Princess are returned to Lakewood Plaza (from being Captured).

Naminè and I arrived in the world of Lakewood Turbo Plaza.

The Plaza was mid-way in progress of being turned into a factory to harvest the glowing energy balls known as 'Glorbs'.

The shops like Gar's bodaga and the Dojo remained but the construction was adding conveyer belts, a POINT sign, a containment for the glorbs, holograms with announcements from Foxtail and pipes that pump out the glorbs from underground.

The bodega is a yellow shop, with a red roof, and a huge "Gar's" sign on the front, in orange letters. It's placed right in the center of the plaza, next to the huge parking lot.

The Fitness Dojo looks similar to that of a normal dojo and a Chinese architecture; with the magenta, pointed, layered roof with an orange-gold rim, top, and flag. It has white, round pillars holding the roof up.

TKO -As an individual being on Tempest Shadow's team- returned to the Plaza in Tempest's blimp ship along with Mojo Jojo, Bliss Hardly (who had returned from her Townsville mission to beat the Powerpuff Girls), Shadowy Figure and Tempest. The two wolves had gone off hunting, Fink was back at Boxmore and Zira was long dead now.

T.K.O. (Turbo KO) was similar in appearance to K.O. but lacks K.O.'s notable red headband causing his hair to flow over his back and purple spiked wristbands take the place of his regular red wristbands with has two fangs and other sharp teeth which are almost always visible and a single snaggle-tooth when his mouth is closed, dark purple eyeshadow, his mom's eyeliner and black nail polish.

TKO due to his power level and uncontroable anger (he was KO's negative emotions personified) was a special candidate to have a dark heart since he was also connected to KO himself as a part of TKO was still in KO's head.

He and Shadowy Figure hid from a safe distance to watch everything unfold as Tempest's blimp left.

While heading towards the plaza, we encountered A real Skeleton and Brad (Brandon) the bear in the radiation-esque suits that were white and yellow for P.O.I.N.T. employees.

As his name suggests, he's a living skeleton, so he doesn't have skin nor organs. A purple, hexagon cut gemstone is embedded in his chest, which may be the source of his life and powers. When he's feeling strong emotions, he gets enveloped by a purple fire. Inside his eye sockets are purple pupils.

He normally wore a red cape, gray shoulder pads, and a pair of maroon gloves and boots.

Brandon is an anthropomorphic bear with light brown fur, a lavender-gray nose, and appears somewhat chubby. He normally wore a short-sleeved, light pink t-shirt with dark gray shorts, and gray with red-striped white socks.

"You shouldn't be out here" Brandon said in a hushed voice.

He and his skeleton friend took us out of site and underground to the location of 'The Resistance' led by KO.

His hair was close to TKO's just with his usual red headband but he had a blue triangle on his top and he, like everyone else in the group, had a black triangle under his right eye. He still wore his pink legwarmers and red wrist bands,

Enid was unhappy behind her red zipped up coat that covered her mouth. Her purple hair was in a ponytail with a fringe over her right eye and she wore blue jeans.

Rad had his hair in a bunched-up fringe with spiked armbands near his shoulder, pink jeans, black boots and a dark blue top with a triangle like KO's.

Among them was Dendy, Red Action, Colewort, and a few others that would normally work or hang out at the plaza were then.

"We found these two near the factory and got them out of sight just in time" Brandon reported.

"Good work, boys. Now then, who exactly are you?" The young hero asked.

"I'm Grace and this is my friend Naminè. I'm a big fan of your herotics, KO. Um, Is… it ok if we try to assist?" I offered.

"There aren't really any roles left to give to you" KO pointed out.

"We could be back-up" Naminè suggested.

"Alright, but we need to get the blueprints to the plaza. Crinkly Wrinkly, you'll be undercover to retrieve it. While he does that, We'll plan our next move for the next month" KO announced.

Crinkly Wrinkly, the purple guy with an eyepatch and beard, nodded before heading back up.

"As for Grace and Naminè; You'll be paired with Dendy and Rad when we get into action" he added.

-Another month passed-

Lakewood was now darker and transformed into a factory, oppressed by P.O.I.N.T., who was harvesting glorbs, and killing the Glorb tree.

Naminè and I were assigned to be undercover in the same P.O.I.N.T outfits to be on the lookout as Crinkly Wrinkly returned to the HQ.

Having recently acquired the blueprints to the plaza from Crinkly Wrinkly, Dendy discovered that the Plaza had a defense system.

K.O. made a complex plan that includes all his friends (except A.R.M.S. and Brandon, which is fine with them), and made it to the system.

However, upon arriving, K.O., and Dendy, who is overseeing the operation via a holo-screen, discovered that the system didn't work.

K.O. panicked, but tripped over a giant battery, helping Dendy realize that the system simply doesn't have power. K.O. suggested not using the decrepit battery, but Dendy stated that without it, they would need a powerful alternative. K.O. pondered this for a moment, before calling upon T.K.O., and powering up to their P.K.O. (Perfect KO) form.

P.K.O.'s appearance had several similarities to his normal self but with more flowy hair: he wears a new cyan headband and wristbands, and his eyes are now a golden yellow with T.K.O.'s sharp teeth and dark circles, his energy is yellow and his general structure changes from that of K.O. and T.K.O. very frequently due to their fusion.

Dendy was pleased and excited while informing P.K.O. that this was K.O.'s fastest transformation yet.

As KO discovered Ms Mummy, one of the P.O.I.N.T operatives, that TKO unveiled and re-synced to be PKO, Naminè and I stumbled on books on Dark hearts related to the Plaza.

One of the quotes were: 'If a subject that is a personified version of one's negative emotions (Anger, sadness, self-loathing, worthlessness etc) is in sync with their other half long enough, they can gain a heart themselves'.

I recalled what I knew about this world already from my viewings of some episodes.

"It sounds like this could apply to TKO. We should warn KO" I stated.

That was when PKO used his power to turn on the defense system before we could contact KO, transforming the plaza into a mech called Plazamo.

She resembles a miniature version of the plaza, compacted into a bipedal robot-form but detailed with eyes.

Ms Mummy who realised we were impostors by our body language tried to grab Naminè.

"Leave her alone!" I cried while attacking with thunder.

It accidently hit KO in Sector 6 by mistake, leaving a hole in the back of Plazmo.

"Uh, oh" I whispered in horror.

"_**Are you gonna let your friend keep saving you from different threats like Sora? Are you not an independent person now?**_" Shadowy Figure's voice questioned.

"I AM. I won't revert to that defenceless, manipulated girl I used to be!" Naminè cried.

She used aero magic to break free and fired a blast of dark aura at Ms Mummy.

She was knocked out by the attack almost instantly.

We took her to safe spot so she wouldn't be crushed by the giant mech.

"Did…you just do an attack similar to Riku?" I wondered in shock.

"I…guess so. I did use dark corridors before but….Do you think I have potential to get a keyblade eventually?" Naminè asked.

"Yeah, one day. I'm sure it will be just as awesome as the rest" I grinned.

She grinned back but when I wasn't looking, her smile faltered.

_Will I EVER get a keyblade though?_ She thought.

Rad and Enid emerged from the hideout, and took command of the situation after Foxtail and Elodie open fire on the mech. Plazamo, taking instructions, fought back, but even when beating Foxtail back, the mech cannot break the P.O.I.N.T. ship's shields.

Foxtail ordered Elodie to fire the disempower ray, much to Elodie's dismay as Enid and Rad are still on Plazamo, but Foxtail proclaimed that they have to do it for the greater good.

Foxtail was a tall and muscular woman, with dark brown skin and orange hair that's white on the tip, and whitening out on the bottom, and has an orange fox tail to match. Nowadays, she wears a pair of small golden earrings, a blue military uniform, full of medals, with an orange shirt underneath, a black tie, white shorts and boots with three orange laces.

Elodie was a young teenage girl about the same age as Enid with short greenish-blonde hair with poofy bangs, and tan skin. She wears a red velvet dress with a white blouse under it and a short, frilly, poofy skirt that exposes her legs, and a tiny red hat with a pink feather. She has long legs with light-red stockings and small white heels. Under her skirt she has on tiny dark brown shorts.

Elodie powered up the ray, before Mr. Gar, who dons his El Bow mask and Carol (KO's mother), who took some things from her Silver Spark outfit, came to destroy the shield, apologizing for letting things get that far ane destroyed the sheild in a joint attack.

Naminè and I managed to reach KO in that moment.

"KO, there's a possibility that TKO has gained his own heart" I warned.

"WHAT?!" PKO cried.

"Focus!" TKO yelled at KO in his mind.

Still shook by the revelation, the ray fired, striking Plazamo- and P.K.O. amps up his power, creating a force field, and bouncing the blast back at the P.O.I.N.T. ship.

Foxtail commanded Elodie to put up the auxiliary shields- but the girl decided to open the cockpit.

"What are you doing?!" Foxtail cried.

"It's like you said 'Nothing is wrong with a couple of sacrifices if it's for the greater good'" Elodie echoed with a smug smile.

The ray blasted them and their ship out of the sky.

The resistance cheered in celebration and KO convinced TKO to stop fighting as the 'time for fighting' was over.

Everyone was outside the wreckage as Foxtail and Elodie got out, groaning in pain at first.

When Foxtail tried to fly, it failed immediately.

"I'm..I'm POWERLESS! Without me, POINT could fall apart. I lost good heroes that way, I just wanted to be powerful enough to protect everyone, to keep the world safe with the glorbs" Foxtail broke down.

Carol gave her a hug to comfort her.

"You can't keep the world safe on your own, you don't need more power to do it, you need someone to lean on to help" she explained.

"Carol's right, we've both learned to depend on the people who depend on us" Mr Gar added.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. You can have the plazma back and the glorbs. I lost my way" Foxtail admitted.

"Does this mean you're a hero again?" KO asked.

Foxtail nodded.

Boxman appeared trying to steal all the glorbs by Foxtail threw KO towards him.

I fired blizzard magic at him while Naminè fired thunder magic as KO did his power punch sending Boxman back to his factory in a instant.

Out of nowhere, Boxman arrived to steal the glorbs, but is shut down by K.O. and Foxtail swiftly.

"You made a bold decision, Elodie" Foxtail complimented.

"I… dialled the power back so it only lasts a few days" Elodie admitted.

Foxtail laughed.

"Everyone, I'm stepping down as leader of P.O.I.N.T., Elodie will be my replacement" she announced.

Everyone gasped.

"So, as the new leader, I declare we go back to our hero roots without the silly uniforms!" Elodie declared as everyone removed the uniforms to reveal their hero costumes.

"Crew, you're ready for the next stage: to be appointed secret missions" Mr Gar shared.

KO and his friends were ecstatic about the news.

Then K.O. was alerted by Dendy that the recent events led himself and his resistance to leveled up as well, much to everyone's glee. Plazamo laughed.

We even had our own POW Cards: I was at level 7 while Naminè was level 5.

"Wow, so no matter what happens there's other methods to protect people" I realised while looking at our new POW cards with excitement.

"Yeah…" Naminè trailed off.

_Maybe...there is still hope for our mission after all..._I thought.

**"If you don't try to use darkness more, you'll never unlock your potential to weild a keyblade"** Shadowy Figure's voice echoed.

Naminè frowned in disappointment.

_Use the darkness...like Riku?_ she thought.

I showed Enid and Red Action my POW card.

"That's great, Grace. Are you and your friend heading off now? Did you find what you were looking for?" Red Action asked.

I nodded.

"Just keep an Eye out for TKO" I warned.

"Wait…How did you know…?" Enid began.

"Must go now, BYE!" I cried while running.

"Goodbye, Plaza heroes" Naminè called out.

As we raced away to get a good spot to jump to the next world, four darklings were spying on the plaza during the celebrations.

A month or two later, TKO felt a strong amount of despair from the missing part of him that was still inside KO due to KO putting that part of TKO in his subconscious.

Gula appeared to TKO and comforted him.

"I can't control my urge to wreck things, it's… like this curse was programmed into my core being" TKO confessed.

"It's alright, little one. You'll be alright" Gula said, softly while TKO was looking down in sadness as the white leopard foretellor used his keblade to take his heart.

-Early in the OK KO timeline-

Strike was a tall, muscular purple humanoid wearing a red and black X mask with just his right eye visible, a black costume with red X markings and a notable cybernetic arm with a black and red sentient pen.

When KO did his power fist and Ben turned into every Cartoon network character in history to give the final blow, someone that resembled a turtle took a picture of Strike before he got destroyed and took a portal to a castle to show to their boss.

After the Dark Disney Knights left for their next mission, Invi appeared and took Strike's heart which had survived the combined attack.

"Don't worry, little one. We'll make good use of your heart" she promised before leaving.

-In the present-

A month after Gula took TKO's heart, KO found out his dad was.

Pete was sent to check out this world due to the book of prophicies by Maleficent as heartful creatures begin appearing rapidly in the plaza's world.

So, after Professor Venomous were knocked out by KO and his mother, completing his hero mission for the day, Pete headed towards Boxmore to investigate.

"Who are you?" Venomous asked while dusting himself off from his family's attack.

"My name is Pete and I was wondering if you'd like to help my partner in crime take over all worlds imaginable" Pete offered.

"Other worlds? Sounds promising. And in return, I can ask for a favour?" The professor wondered.

Pete nodded.

"Boxman are you in?" Venomous asked.

"Alright, let's see how this pans out" Boxman agreed.

"Cat man Pete, you have yourself a deal" Venomous smiled while offering a hand.

Pete took his hand and shook it as all three of them laughed evilly.

-Back in the Keyblade Graveyard-

After a brief meeting with the figure outside of the Kingdom Hearts Universe once he had made sure everything was going well in Shibuya, Xigbar returned to the graveyard to see Maleficent for the third time.

She used the book of prophicies to make more heartful creatures appear in the worlds.

"Do you have any news of the chaos I'm created with these 'Heartful' additions?" the dark fairy asked.

"It's creating enough chaos to distract the heroes. I came back to pass on an individual that might of interest to you. She's called 'Athena', from a branched out version of a place called 'Middleton'. Since there's two versions, we'll call this one 'Kiddleton' instead. This girl has untapped potential. My lead told me she's good enough at acting to fool heroes into gaining her trust. You can use this to your advantage" Xigbar explained.

"I'll make sure Pete heads there next…She sounds…fascinating" Maleficent admitted.

Xigbar smiled.

"Good. We'll need her in future, so keep her alive. She on '_The List_'" Xigbar added before disappearing.

-Meanwhile-

In Radiant Garden, Kit, Skuld, Ven and Terra arrived in courtyard.

"Ven? Is that you?!" Skuld cried.

"Wait…Skuld? You're ALIVE?" Ven asked in shock.

Terra scratched his head.

"What's happening?" he wondered.

Ven's chirithy appeared in a puff of smoke.

"That is Skuld and Kit, two individuals from the age of fairy tales just like Ven" he replied.

_Ven is older than ME?! But he looks 16 (and should be 28 after 12 years)! _ Terra thought in shock.

"I…yeah, I recently recovered my memory" Skuld admitted.

"Me too…well not all of it" Ven added in embrassement.

"This is Terra, one of my present-day friends. He's basically my older brother…..sort of" he confessed.

Skuld chuckled.

"I understand, Ven" she smiled.

"We'll need some time to catch up on what you've done the last 12-ish years since we all left the age of Fairy Tales but how about we find Lauriam" Kit suggested.

Ven pointed towards the castle and led the way.

Lauriam was still in Ansem the Wise's study at this time.

A few minutes later, they reached the study.

"Lauriam?" Ven called.

"Roxas?...Wait no…. Ven…. It's you" Lauriam realised.

"My head is all muddled since most of my memory is back" he added.

"Where's Elrena?" Skuld asked.

"We haven't seen Larxene if that's who you mean" Ienzo replied.

"Sorry to cut this reunion sort guys, but do you know anyone who can help us with our plan to stop the Master?" Kit asked.

Ven smiled

"The Guardians of light can help and anyone who can fight from this world too" he revealed as he got out his phone.

-At the same time-

Master Ava arrived in a different version of Corona (it may or maybe not the same one in the KH universe); It was 2D in nature and Rapunzel had regained her blonde hair.

She came across a pale-skinned young woman with dark pink lips, who used to have hazel eyes and black bob-cut layered hair with grey highlights, her hair and eyes were turquoise and her clothes were now a black and dark blue bodysuit with spikes made from the Black Rocks with the moonstone opal itself embedded in the right side of her chest, glowing turquoise.

"Is the person I'm looking for here?" Master Ava asked.

The girl, Cassandra, pointed to her right in the distance.

"He's that way" she replied.

"Thank you, I hope you find healing young one" Master Ava sighed as she continued on her way.

It wasn't long before she found the person she was looking for: Zhan Tiri.

He was a hulking monstrous humanoid demon with yellow eyes, curled horns, jagged mouth filled with sharp teeth, claws and tendrils.

"Who are you?" the monster warlock asked.

"I'm someone who can help you reach your potential" Master Ava replied.

She summoned her keyblade.

Ava's Keyblade is unique among the Foretellers' Keyblades in form, lacking a large, engraved dark portion on its shaft. It features many gradients of pastel tones. It has a long, gold handle. The guard has long, cloud or wave-shaped portions shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. The base features a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching. A few cloud-like golden parts are above it to either side. The shaft is twisted and pink, then yellow, then blue. The blue bursts into separate clouds which form the teeth. Set in the centre of the teeth, perpendicular to the shaft, is a pink symbol resembling Terra's Mark outlined in gold. The Keychain matches the blue parts of the blade, while the token is yellow and pink, inset with a Gazing Eye. It was called _Noble Fox_.

Before he could react, she fired light from her keyblade at the warlock, releasing his dark heart (even demon warlocks have hearts).

_I hope you've found trustworthy allies_, she thought as she grabbed the heart and left in a corridor of light before any civilians native to that world saw her.

-In Shibuya-

Coco knew that the inversion 'Hype-Chan' had barely survived in Shinjuku was soon going to hit the other undergrounds including the one containing Sora and Neku.

She went to a secret location where the Game Master would be found.

"Please, Game Master, give us more time for this experiment. We need to see if Sora and Neku are the right candidates for this plan of His" she begged.

"I know what the Conductor's wishes are but… Sora's time is running out and you know it too" The Game Master pointed out.

"I know but… what of the Producer?"

"The producer can't help directly and like his predecessor that you met not too long ago, he will get punished if he bends the rules" The Game Master replied, darkly.

"You are to increase the amount of noise on the field, throw in new enemies as well to get the ball going for the last two days of this Reaper's game" he added.

"As you wish" Coco replied before leaving.

-In the middle of the city-

On day 6, there was a message regarding the other players being erased by Sephiroth as Sora, 'Hype-Chan', Neku and Sho remained.

The mission this time was to defeat Sephiroth and take his heart from any unfamiliar opponets. Defeating him was one of the objectives they had a 50% success rate for.

They all fought Sephiroth as Sora saw one last vision, this time it was the moment the butler Edgar tried to drow Duchess and her kittens in The Aristocats.

Sora went into Rage mode and lashed at Sephiroth faster than he could keep up with.

Then he froze mid-movement and ended in His Dive in the heart space.

"Sora! Let me in" a familiar voice called.

Sora looked around.

"Who's there?" Sora was confused.

"It's Ainozomi, the nobody of Green the hedgehog. Grace's friend, remember? Let me see your memories, we need to know where you are" Ainozomi's voice replied.

Sora was still in Rage mode even in his dive to the heart station, but he closed his eyes and allowed Ainozomi access his memory as he woke up.

Ainozomi saw images of Shibuya, 'Hype-chan' and other things Sora had seen at rollercoaster speed.

-In the mirage Arena-

Ainozomi stopped mediating and got out his phone.

"Yen Sid, I have an idea of where Sora is. I have finally made a connection, but he seems 'different'" he reported.

"Good work. Come to the tower, you can share your news with everyone. Blake, Donald and Goofy has something important to share as well" Yen Sid requested.

"I'll be there soon" Ainozomi replied.

-Meanwhile-

With Sora awake, he and 'Hype-chan' fought Darklings and the heartful creatures as they blocked the way to reach Sephiroth again to finish the fight.

"I don't recognise them" Sora noted.

"Why do these new creatures look like corrupted light?" 'Hype-Chan' wondered.

Sora growled.

"Maleficent!" he cursed.

Sephiroth smiled.

_This battle will be interesting_ he thought.

What Sora saw, was another projection, he thought he was awake fighting them but the Darklings and Heartful were defiantly there beside Sephiroth.

Soon, Sora would unfreeze and Sephiroth would get the shock of his life….

-At the same time (8 days had passed since Blake was back at the tower)-

Once Ainozomi had arrived, it was time.

Roxas, Axel, Xion and Isa were linked to the call with Blake's phone as the rest were linked in a well.

"Now then to get everyone to speed, I'll first go over what boys recovered for us:

A man called Asuka(meaning Tomorrow bird), a super distant relative to Xehanort (his mother's cousin's 1 thousand great-uncle distant), got to explore the multiverse and two of his children survived the war as dandelions in the 'rebuilt' new world with the world order rule and settled on Destiny Islands.

From the files we received, we can infer that this man had a link to the age of fairy tales in someway like Eraqus but in a different sense.

You may be wondering 'how does it link to us'? Well, you see that this man has a link to whoever is causing the darkling invasion and the people a few of you have mentioned seeing with keyblade" Yen Sid explained.

"We also discovered Eraqus' ancestor worked with someone in the age of tales as well. It was kinda spooky" Goofy added.

Yen Sid then nodded to Ainozomi.

"I've discovered where Sora is at last. He's in a place called Shibuhya but we do need the keyblade to return hearts to pinpoint his location for this rescue mission to work" he revealed.

"I don't think we've managed to keep any dark hearts ourselves" Kairi admitted, sadly.

"Well…we could take the keyblade when those robed masters forge it" Riku suggested.

"Isn't that risky? Also, we have to let Sora know to bring Zack back as well. Maybe Cloud and Tifa need to be with Kairi when the keyblade is forged" Donald pointed out.

After everyone was finally in the loop, the information was pasted on to the others giving Xion the idea to investigate Scala ad Caleum next.

"Ainozomi and Oswald, You will go ahead and investigate the source of the darklings' invasion" Yen Sid advised.

Sebastian cawed.

"10 days are up. I'm gonna miss you, Sebastian" Blake said softly, overcome by emotion.

Everyone watched as Sebastian flew through a portal back to his homeworld.

Ainozomi and Oswald headed out to board the _Spear of Selene_ once more.

"Master, I REALLY hope you return the ship eventually" Donald pointed out.

"In due time, Donald" Yen Sid replied.

-In Sebastian's homeworld dimension-

He perched on his owner's shoulder.

"Well done, Sebastian. Time for our story to reach a climax" his true owner stated.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sora won't reappear for a while now, you'll see him again in December-ish time. I haven't forgotten about the Producer either, next time you'll all find out who Sebastian the crow's true owner is.**

**Feel free to guess who the Game Master is in the Reaper's Game Sora is in.**

**See ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A shockwave of magic….

**There are spoilers for the episode 'Ready, Aim, Fire' onwards from Star vs the forces of Evil. However, there will be edited and expanded version of these episodes to try to improve the finale better. A character from She-Ra and the princesses of power, the LA Kim Possible movie (or what I like to call 'The imitation, back-flip girl movie') and Zootopia (including the books) appear in this chapter as well. The flashback comes from ****the last chapter of 'Magical Disney Saving our childhood which was one of Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog's snippet scenes. **

Naminé and I arrived in Mewni moments before the portals were disconnected by Heckapoo.

"We just need to find information on hearts of darkness" I reminded her.

Naminé nodded.

We headed toward the ruined Butterfly Castle to raid it for history books.

Mina had just finished assembling her armour with the magic from her transformed warrior state and went to the portrait room of all the past queens for a meeting.

I managed to find a book titled 'Dark hearts past' which included information on the realm of magic having connections to Glossaryck since he picked the very first queen of Mewni and the existence of dark unicorns.

There was an earthquake as commotion happened outside.

We took a peek and witnessed a giant magic purple butterfly destroy a giant suit of armour.

"We should go" I said, hesitantly.

"Wait" Naminé grabbed my hand to stop me.

"There's a princess here with the potential to inherit Kairi's light" she stated.

So, we went outside just as Marco warned everyone that Mina was on her way.

An hour later, Mina and her army of solarian warriors showed up as Star, Eclipsa and Marco headed inside in retreat.

Mina flew up to the monster temple with her hair.

"You have till this rooster crows to hand over Eclipsa and her family. No more using any magic spells either or else" she threatened.

She then flew back to her army to prepare for the next step.

"Star, I don't have the energy to do that spell again" Eclipsa said, gravely.

"Then we'll find other options to get out of this" Star reassured her.

As Naminé and I made it inside the monster temple where the others were, Moon and River, Star's parents, flew in on an eagle to help.

Moon took care of anyone injured by the red lightening bolt swords while River made sure Globgor, Meteora #2's (the current form of Eclipsa's daughter) father, was safe.

"We'll need to evacuate everyone of you try that spell again" Moon advised.

"Right" Eclipsa agreed.

It wasn't long before the other members of the group that included Buff Frog, a frog-like monster helped with the rations for the evacuees and getting the injured to the magic sancurary without Mina noticing.

"So, um what can we do to help?" Marco asked.

"You two can help with…" Moon began.

"Pig-goats!" Star cried.

Everyone was shocked.

"Um to make sure they don't get hurt in the invasion" Star said, hurriedly.

She dragged Marco away.

Naminé and I were left behind in the room with Moon and Eclipsa.

"We need to ensure Mina is stopped" I urged.

"I wanted to thank you Moon for your guidance…" Eclipsa began.

She stopped as Moon opened the gates which were the monster Temple's teeth features.

"What are you doing?!" Eclipsa cried.

"Surrender, Eclipsa and no one wil get hurt" Moon said, with comviction.

"Wait a second, when did you turn traitor?!" I cried.

Moon glared at me.

When Star and Marco were releasing pig-goats, Star vented about how difficult the situation with Mina was and how stressed she was about saving Mewni and everyone in it.

"And um… the reason we're here is because in the realm of magic I heard you say 'I love you'. What did you mean by that?" she questioned, quickly.

"Hmm… Well, I love you as a friend since before that curse stuff. I know you said you had a crush on me a while ago, but did that change?" Marco wondered.

"Yeah, it went away when the curse broke, but you'll always be my friend, that's what I'm most comfortable with" Star admitted.

"I'm glad you feel the same" Marco said with relief as the pair hugged.

"But Star…um the impending doom thing?" He added.

They stopped hugging and ran back to the temple.

Moon was in her butterfly form fighting Eclipsa.

"She's working with Mina and thinks that Eclipsa surrendering will keep the peace!" Naminé cried.

"Mother! Why would you TRUST Mina?! She's NUTS!" Star exclaimed.

"The magic high commission is working with her too" Marco added, swiftly.

"What?!" Star yelled.

Outside Mina reflected on the day Queen Solarina picked her to be the first of her solarian warriors.

Then the rooster crowed.

"Times up, Queenie. Surrender!" Mina cried.

Sebastian the crow, in his scary monster form, landed on Mina's shoulder.

Inside the temple, Star was furious.

"Eclipsa, if you return the wand and throne to me, I'll call off Mina, heal Globor and help you and your family leave Mewni safely" Moon offered.

"Why would you do that? She's a traitor!" Star cried.

"Ok, you win. But only so we can leave safely" Eclipsa sighed as she gave Moon the wand.

The gates were opened again as Moon faced the army.

"Mina, stand down! Eclipsa has surrendered, there's no need to fight anymore" she stated.

"You really thought I'd listen to you? We're loyal only to Queen Solaria!" Mina exclaimed.

Moon's cheekmarks glowed as she concentrated.

"Undo the thread the spell would hold, the bindings now unwoven. What fury shapes the soldier's mold, now fades away unspoken. Remove the strength that comes in floods, our essence is restored. Return the power paid in blood, and rest forever more" she recited and blasted the spell at the solarian warriors.

It was ineffective.

"Warriors, round up all monsters and monster supportors, we're going to end their reign of terror today!" Mina cried.

"If magic can't defeat Mina, what can?" I wondered, worriedly.

I examained the bird on Mina's shoulder.

"Sebastain?! YOU'RE his real owner?" I realised in shock.

_Uh oh…..what if she knows about the Kingdom Hearts Universe? Sebastian has seen a lot_ I thought.

"We have to leave!" Eclipsa cried.

Some of the warriors blocked the path to escape when a firey portal appeared under us just in time.

Star's dad was left to protect Globgor as the warriors searched the temple for anyone who was left.

We ended up in a different dimension with Heckapoo, the fire-based demon girl who could make multiple clones and scissors for dimensional travel.

"Welcome to the dimension at the end of the multiverse. This is the tavern where everyone who wants to escape magic problems and power-hungery war lords come to stay safe" Heckapoo explained.

We headed inside and Eclipsa began to play Pool to ease her mind.

Star sat on a far away table from her mother, refusing to look or talk to her after her actions put everyone in danger.

"Um…thank you for convincing Rhobulus to free Globgor at my corination by the way. It took me a little while to figure it out" Eclpisa stated.

-Back in Mewni-

Mina rounded up all the monsters to push them off a cliff but Globgor was missing.

"We can't enact this without the king of Monsters. Warriors, find Globgor quickly! I must keep my oath!" Mina cried.

River and another mewman rushed to get Globgor to the magic Sancurary and Janna and Star's other friends screamed in terror when a monster known as 'Quirky' exploded into red light particles.

Her body emitted a dark aura as heartless based on spells inside Star's family wand appeared all over Mewni as extra bodyguards along with some of the heartful birds, with designs close to Sebastain's monstrous form.

Mina was helping to fulfil Solaria's vision for Mewni….or so she thought.

-In Radiant Garden-

Ven managed to call Yen Sid on his gummi-phone.

"Master Yen Sid, I need the guardians to Radiant Garden. The person Lea is looking for is with me" he stated.

"Ok, is there anything you have in mind?" Yen Sid asked.

"We need their help with a plan to stop someone who originates from the past" Ven replied.

"I'll share the message and you will be with you soon enough. Unless you want to return to my tower instead?" Yen Sid offered.

Ven sighed.

"Fine, we'll go back to your tower" he relented.

"The others will be here in a few days time" Yen Sid replied before the call ended.

"So, what plan do you have in mind?" Terra asked.

"I prefer waiting for the others before answering" Kit replied.

"Alright" Ven sighed.

He and Terra activated their keyblade armours while Kit, Lauriam and Skuld used a corridor of light to follow them to the Mysterious Tower.

-Meanwhile-

_In Kiddleton (LA Middleton)_, Pete in human form found Athena in Drakken's Lair.

She was a young 14 year old with tan skin, brown eyes and long dark brown wavy hair with light brown hightlights wearing a short-sleeved purple top with criss-cross lacing on her arms, black finger-less gloves, a blue bag holster belt, a a pair of black jeans with a blue side pocket, black shoes and purple socks (Based on Kim's season 4 outfit).

"Who are you….a walking reject?" She asked.

"You must be Athena. I'm Pete, We know you have potential that hasn't been unlocked yet" Pete stated.

Athena gave a nasty smile.

"Do you think my 'parents' would let me leave so easily?" she questioned.

Shego, This version looked close enough to her cartoon counterpart, came in and looked at her obedience settings.

It was a noob that had 'Free will: Evil', 'Obey -insert character here- until return' and 'self-destruct'.

She turned it to say, 'Obey fairy until Return'.

"I trust you can unlock her potential and bring her home safe?" LA Shego asked.

"Of course. Maleficent will be most pleased" Pete grinned.

"What about Dad's crazy 'spark' plan?" Athena asked.

"That plan? It always fails. Remember Athena, practice your mocking skills, then you'll get to be great at mocking Dad as I do" Shego chuckled.

The cyborg girl nodded and grabbed her Bo Staff.

"Lead the way, Pete" she stated.

Pete opened a corridor of darkness and lead Athena through it.

-About the same time-

The _Spear of Selene_ landed in the location outside the Kingdom Hearts universe, the source of the darkling invasion.

There were darklings and heartfuls alike waiting for them outside.

With their keyblades in hand, Oswald and Ainozomi managed to cut a path to get inside.

They had to go through the corridor to reach a dimly-lit office where the figure was waiting for them in his swivel chair.

"So, you're the main source of the darklings' return. Why are you doing this?" Ainozomi questioned.

The Figure laughed.

"It's a long story but… it's connected to that 'Cult' group you tried to stop infecting Disney through brutal means…Or rather your future somebody. This universe your Disney friends are from was connected the moment the MOM's comrades wandered the multiverse. It's only recently that your own Kingdom Hearts friends became aware of this concept" He replied.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth.

"So, it's all connected…I don't understand…why the Darklings?"

"If you sit back and watch the show, You'll find out eventually" The Figure remarked.

Two of his available seats forcefully strapped the pair in as they had no choice but to watch the screens displaying Mewni and other worlds across the multiverse.

-In the Tavern-

Due to being angry at her mother, Star began to think irrationally.

She got frustrasted as she drank some of the pomegraite juice.

"My royal family has used magic to solve problems, but it only made things worse. Magic…is bad. The people who use them are idiots!" Star cried.

"But Star, only some use it incorrectly like Mina" I pointed out.

Star sighed.

"I know but we tried fighting her with magic. It didn't do much" she admitted.

"Star, we can try to fight Mina together as three queens, right?" Eclipsa suggested.

"There's a high chance fighting her with all our might wouldn't work either" Star pointed out.

"So, no more magic or butterflies. We just have us" she finished.

"Magic brought us together though and anyone made of magic will die…" Marco trailed off.

A waiter came with pots of chocolate pudding and Star then spotted the old genie himself: Glossaryck.

"Hey Star, it's been a long time. I've been keeping an eye out on the Omniverse we're a part off and it's getting a bit crazy" Glossaryck stated.

"Glossaryck, are you aware of EVERYTHING everything?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. Don't worry girls, everything will be fine" he said, coolingly.

"I need to talk to you" Star said, urgently as she opened his eye and jumped into it.

This freaked out poor Moon as Star vanished from sight.

-Third POV-

Within the dimension in Glossaryck's eye, Star was still frizzled.

"I hate magic, ok? I have to destroy it to stop Mina from killing monsters and destroying the change we've started with Mewni" she declared.

"You hate magic now? Alright. How are you going to destroy it?" Glossaryck asked.

"I could say the whispering spell inside the realm of magic" Star suggested.

The location changed from the sancurary to the taperstry room.

The past butterflies in the form of ghosts from Skywynne all the way to Comet (Moon's mother) were croweded around the newest tapestry.

One of the queens, Justin looked very concerned.

They split into two rows as Star approached it.

The finished tapestry showed Star with the monsters saved behind her beside her family and Eclipsa's but Marco and Glossaryck were not there.

"So, I'll never see Marco again?" Star asked, softly.

"No magic means no Glossaryck or portals. Marco will go back home" Glossaryck explained.

Star got emotional over Marco not being in the tapestery and realised Toffee had been right about magic being harmful and needing to be destroyed.

Toffee in Moon's tapestry came to life and shocked Star.

"Star, it's alright. Don't loose faith" Glossaryck said softly before Star came out of his eye.

"What did you figure out?" Marco asked.

Star took a deep breath to stay calm.

"I have to destroy the magic" she revealed.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Eclipsa asked, nervously.

"We're out of options and Mina could discover Globgor soon. We have to go to the realm of magic" Star stated.

She changed to her butterfly form as Marco took the magic wand as it gained its green appearance again.

Inside the realm of magic, Star and Marco found Tom riding a purple unicorn made of dark magic.

Marco gave Star pudding to protect her mind as he faced Tom and give him pudding as well.

"Get out!" Star's unicorn created a while ago, now just a skullhead, cried.

Eventually Tom came to his senses and they both fought the dark unicorn.

"Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic" Star repeated.

Moon, Eclipsa and Meteora came to help her and the spell to break the magic was stronger with the four of them.

As Marco fought the unicorn, he got stabbed.

The magic from the dark unicorn caused Marco to turn purple as his monster arm was reawakened, making his eyes glow green for a brief moment.

Glossaryck reappeared and Meteora in her baby talk asked if she could 'dip down'.

He nodded and Meteora joined in, revealing her butterfly form as well.

Mina got into the sancurary and hear the whispers of the spell to break the magic and followed the sound to reach the realm of magic.

"You thought you could escape old Mina! Well you were wrong!" she cried.

As the four butterflies continued chanting the spell, the past queens reappeared to support them.

Mina got inside the realm of magic and saw Solaria as a ghost.

The dark unicorn that injured Marco attacked Mina.

"Solaria, help me!" Mina cried.

Solaria turned away and did nothing.

Mina was taken down by that same unicorn.

The smaller dark unicorns escaped into dark corridors before the black goo could destroy them.

The magic wand along with Eclipsa, Star, Moon and Meteroa's butterfly forms vanished.

Solaria touched Meteora's face gently before she and the other past queens disappeared.

"Marco, you have to go to the Earth well or you'll be stuck here forever" Glossaryck advised.

Star began to go through the Mewni well with her mother but jumped back into it.

Glossaryck was still there as lightening occurred.

Star found Marco still there to her surprise.

"Glossaryck, what's gonna happen to you?" Star asked.

"A captain must go down with his ship….However magic has ways to returning a favour if you're generous" Glossaryck stated.

He flew up into the air while speaking.

"What's going to happen now?" Marco asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope we can still stay friends across dimensions" Star said, softly as her cheekmark and Marco's magic-based cresent moon ones glowed.

The friendship magic between them created a swirling vortex underneath them as the entire dimension was enveloped in light.

-Grace's POV-

When Star woke up, her cheekmarks along with anyone else's had vanished.

The sancurary was in ruin, the solarian warriors were powerless and anyone injured by the red sword was healed.

Mina surived being mauled by the dark unicorn and resurfaced with its skeleton.

So, when the magic had been destroyed, she had recovered the slimed down, bright silver version of her Solarian armour.

"Please, Mina. Let me help you" Moon pleaded.

Mina was too stubborn to break away from her beliefs even after being rejected by the very Queen she swore an oath to.

"You may try to defeat me, but I have great ideas and those ideas will last as long as there are people who listen!" Mina cried.

She ran into the woods with Manfred, the former servant of the royal family, following behind her.

Once Mina ran into the woods, a hand grabbed her by the right arm and pulled her through a blue portal not native to Mewni.

Sebastian the crow flew after her before it closed.

In the dark, on the other side of the portal, she smiled.

When the two dimensions merged, we encountered a muscular man with a bear mask in disguse with a brown robe.

"Stay back laddies, this monster boy is coming with me. He has gained a dark heart" he stated.

"Marco? Him? Are you serious?!" Star cried.

The man summoned his bulky keyblade as a warning, causing Star to step away slowly.

The handle is gray, and the guard and outer base are jagged and dark blue/teal in color. A brown bear with red eyes is set at the base. The shaft is brown with a very wide black area in the middle. Cream engravings adorn the dark area, the topmost of which resembles Terra's Mark. The end of the blade curves back towards the base, and this and a bit protruding from that side form the Keyblade's C-shaped teeth. The Keychain consists of red gems connected by a brownish chain and a brown token with a Gazing Eye at the center. Its name was _Rage Roar_.

"Who ARE you?" I questioned.

"Someone you don't want to mess with. Now step aside and let me take the boy or someone might get hurt" the man warned.

"Stay back, Star. We'll handle him" I stated.

"I can still fight without magic" Star insisted.

"But he's after me, Star. If you interfere, he'll take you as well" Marco pointed out.

Star hesitanted but backed away from the fight.

I summoned my keyblade with a stern look.

"Oh, so you're a warrior too? Interesting. I don't recall you being in that book, You must be an anomaliy, warrior" The man, Aced, assumed.

"Why do you want Marco Diaz?" I asked as I fired water magic at him.

"He has dark magic in him, I need his heart and you're in my way" Aced scowled as he blocked the attack.

He moved around fast like a cheetah with his blade and cast thunder at me.

Naminé used reflect and sent back his attack in retaliation.

Aced then used a shockwave attack to make us both fall.

"You children amuse me, but I need the boy" Aced said, irraitably.

He used his keyblade fire light at Marco's heart and caused it to release from his body.

"Tell Mariposa….I love her…." Marco struggled as he faded into light.

"Marco! You monster!" Star cried.

Aced took Marco's purple dark magic-fused heart.

He then looked directly at Star.

"You have fighting spirit, kid. We might need you next" he said, mysteriously as he left through a corridor of light.

Star fell to her knees in tears.

"What do I tell his parents? And his sister….she won't remember him…" she said in shock.

"You tell them what happened and make sure Mariposa and Meterora grow up together as sisters. We'll see if there's a way to salvage him, Star" I promised.

Star wiped her tears with her sleeve and gave a small smile.

"Alright" she said, softly.

Naminé looked closely at Star and then nodded.

"She's the one with the potential" she confirmed.

"Potential? But I literally destroyed magic that Mewni's way of life was built on" Star said, nervously.

"You have potential for a different kind of power but it's a REALLY long story" I said, hurriedly.

"Sorry Star but we must go. We'll come back if we acquire Marco" Naminé reassured her.

"Good luck" Star said, softly.

Star looked very concerned as we used our world jumpers to hop to the next world.

-In Zootopia-

Charis and Nova's next target was Judy Hopps, a potential candidate for the new seven hearts.

Since the last adventure when Blake, Sora, Donald and Goofy, Judy and Nick had gotten a lot of police cases since then.

They had recently solved a case regarding Outback Island as the rat with a white shirt, black suit and tie known as Vince Mousawitz was recently elected Mayor replaced Lionheart who was to stay in prison longer to make sure he learnt his lesson. Outside the Kingdom Hearts universe, Nick's dad became mayor instead and the Wild Times, amusement park, plus the tame Collars (and in turn the events of _Robin Hood_) was part of that world's history.

Outback Island is a small, lush-looking island that is a fair distance from the hub of the city. Despite it being called an island, it is actually only surrounded by a large river that flows down to and around it as it reaches the sea.

It appears to be fairly small and surrounded by thick woods on either side of the river surrounding the island. It is home to mainly Australian mammals.

When Charis and Nova arrived, Judy and Nick had arrested Singcor Swim, a brown platypus with black sweater and jeans equality group (Outbackers for Equality) leader who led violent protests to get Zootopia to remember them.

The Rage 'n' Rave Parade was coming up in a few months and the ZPD was going to help Zootennial Stadium get ready for it.

"Judy Hopps, we've been looking for you" Charis stated.

Upon looking at Charis, Judy remembered something.

"Grace…? Is….that you?" she asked.

"You look familiar" Nick added as he too remembered something about his dad becoming mayor and meeting Grace and friends in a different version of Zootopia.

Charis thought to herself for a moment.

_I could have fun with this memory link stuff_, she thought with a smile.

"Why Yes, I'm Grace. Judy, I need you to come with me for a….project" Charis replied.

"Wait…where are your group of friends…the others with abilities too like that kid who got taken close to Mr Big's place etc?" Nick questioned.

Nova frowned at this and used her magic wand to stun him.

"I made some new friends like Nova, he's just remembering wrong" Charis reassured her.

Although Judys was 40% suspicious, she followed Charis through a dark corridor.

"I knew keyblade weilders would be trouble" Chief Bogo muttered as they vanished.

Like the another three new seven hearts, Judy was led to the hideout outside of time and was placed in the vault where Vanellope, Anne, Gekko, Marcy, Sasha and Rapunzel were imprisioned.

"Wait, let us out! Grace!" Judy cried.

"I'm not Grace, sweetheart. I'm her 'sister', Charis" Charis stated.

"Your name is Greek for 'Grace'..." Marcy realised.

Charis angrily clenched her right hand.

"Shut up! You won't be leaving here until it's time to use you for our plan. Peeper will check on you with food but you're leaving till we're ready. Goodbye, children" she said, harshly as the vault door closed.

"Are you alright?" Nova asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, once we have the last two on our list, he can come back right?" Charis replied.

"Hopefully" Nova said, wearily.

On their list, Arendelle was next, due to Kairi being safe with Riku, they had to go there first for the plan to work out.

-Elsewhere-

Naminé and I arrived on a vibrant island in different outfits: Naminé was now wearing a white and black bodysuit with light blue waves on the waist of her outfit with her boots being stripes of white, black and blue dotted with yellow flowers, her hair was in a ponytail but dark red in colour while I was now wearing a red jumpsuit underneath a purple and blue top with a hidden mickey symbol and a tiny pink 'EG' (for Energy Girl) on the bottom right of said top, a blue pair of jeans with one yellow lighting bolt on the bottom of each leg with a purple baseball hat with 'EG' in the middle over my hair (still in a ponytail) and purple and blue boots with 'EG' and a stalk of wheat grain as an additional symbol.

"This is...new" I said, nervously.

"This place is HUGE!" Naminé exclaimed.

The island had different sections: a mushroom area, an straw obstacle course, a forest made from Reggie's collection, a volcaneo made of green liquid, a sand area with multicoloured trees, a lollipop forest area with different coloured mountains, a stero radio building, a giant casset tape beside CD disks, a giant TV, A giant skull, a white castle-looking building at the top of the island with some places appearing randomly including Butt Witch's hideout. The island's sand had magical properties that bring items buried in it to life.

The homes of the inhabitants were connected through a ventilation system and one of the residents' body led to a prison dimension with no doors.

"Who are you and why don't you have a totem like us?" a voice asked with suspicion.

We turned around in the direction of the voice: It belonged to a 12 year old girl with and average height and weight, minutely tanned skin, large, round eyes with black pupils, thin eyebrows, a frontal tooth gap and long, ginger hair cut in choppy bulks in a ponytail underneath a rounded triangular biking helmet with the base coloring of white, with a stripe of neon green, a Reuleaux triangle of light pink, and finally an oval of bright yellow overlapping an oval of blue on either side of her head (located directly where her ears would be if not capped, mimicking a set of multicolor headphones) and an antenna shaped into a palm tree protrudes from the right "headphone", a white chest plate with the number "12" painted in light pink on the front and a blue-collar, accessorized with feathered yellow shoulder pads linked by two blue-yellow pins (or buttons), a slim-fit neon green skirt, as well as long, white bracelets that end in two pink "buoys" at the elbow. Instead of her normal shoes, she wears knee-length boots with puffy pink buckles and pins that match her shoulder pads' with a slim black jumpsuit that ends at the knees and forms long sleeves underneath and fingerless gloves.

"I…I'm Grace. Er…my hero name is Energy Girl" I said, quickly.

"And I'm Naminé. Um we're here to help make sure anything that doesn't belong here leaves" Naminé added.

"Well I'm 12, defender of this place with my pals Todd and Esther. YOU don't belong here" 12 (Reggie) stated.

Todd had black eyes, lavender skin and dark purple hair (while in Endless) with a teal bodysuit with cyan fingerless gloves, cyan accents on his boots and a cyan top which ends with two white stripes above his abdomen. He had recently turned 13 and had the ability of shapeshifting.

Esther was a dark-skinned girl with round black eyes and black hair that was stylized that endws in a point with a small ring around the tip of her cone-like hairdo wearing a yellow-and-red full bodysuit; Her top was a bright yellow leotard with a crimson detail on her left arm and shoulder, matching crimson leggings and a tricolored (red, orange and yellow) pair of boots with beige wing-like details on the front. She could create a yellow lasso and a Saturn-shaped orbit to fly with.

"Um, Reggie remember what we learned when Ester first came?" Her male friend, Todd, whispered.

Reggie sighed.

"We're going to explore the new island soon, maybe you can come along?" she offered.

"Sounds cool" I said with a smile.

"Um…..by the way, I have fears about growing up too and I'm turning 21 this year" I added, awkwardly.

Reggie gave a weary smile.

"So….will you be visiting Endless regularly?" one of the resident, Galaxander, asked.

"Er…We'll see. We don't have totems to get here naturally though" I pointed out.

Inhabitants in Endless include Galaxander, Pretty Please, Doctor Champion, Guy Pleasant, Brown Roger, Flaps, Mack and Beefhouse (two orange action figures brought to life), Darla, Sherbet, the dolphin person, Colin etc to name a few.

Galaxander has a blue body with light yellow stars in it that actx a little bit like a portal, light blond hair and yellow eyes with the ability to control the stars on his body.

Pretty Please has stubby body, dark yellow bob cut hair and pair of light-yellow bunny ears, wearing a dark yellow mini dress.

Doctor Champion has green skin, pink eyes, long, white hair, and antennae. He wears white socks, with an army green bulletproof vest-looking top, as well as red knee-high boots.

Guy Pleasant is a taur with an upper body of a man and a lower body of a dog with short legs, a Corgi. He has lavender skin, messy middle-long mint-green hair that matches the fur of his dog half, thick black eyebrows and black eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a beige jacket on his upper body and is usually seen carrying a magenta double neck electric guitar with him. He also has a small oval-shaped beige mark on his forehead.

Brown Roger (who was resident since Reggie's 12th birthday) was a small, furry and brown sentient toy with long legs and arms, a drop shaped nose, small ears on the side of his head and yellow eyes resembling googly eyes.

Flaps' body resembles to a flapjack octopus of yellow color, with tiny wings on her head instead of actual fins. Like most of cartoon octopuses, she has her eyes and mouth on her head, forming a face.

Sherbert seems to be a mashup of a peacock and a snowman. She has beady black eyes, colorful feathers, and a carrot for a nose. Her legs are skinny and orange, and she has a little pink dot at the end of a single hair on the top of her head.

So we followed Todd, Esther and Reggie through the island.

It seemed to react to subconscious desires and imagination but according to Todd, they had encountered a human who had been there for years and had become doll-like as a result, so it also appeared to be an alternative dimension for escapism for imagination to run wild (with slightly concerning side-effects if one stays there too long).

It also was capable of generating seemingly random pathways into new rooms, locations, or events, which gives seemingly limitless different outcomes for any repeated action, such as opening the same drawer or burying similar items in the attempts to make a new inhabitant.

Meanwhile…(a little while after Athena joined Maleficent's growing new circle)

Using the book of Prophcies, Maleficent saw a 'clip' of Butt Witch in her gigantic insectoid form that was gained briefly in '_Together Forever'_, which has more arms, longer back spines and lavender wings, resembling a dragonfly.

"Pete, you need to find this witch. She…intriuges me and could be of good use as we conquer all the worlds with the heartfuls and darklings" she stated.

"Have you found a way to access this crazy place?" Pete wondered.

"Yes, I've just found it" the Dark Fairy replied.

She made a green portal appear in front.

"This is the way to that witch. The portal will stay open for as long as you, providing you find this witch fast enough" she added.

Pete nodded in acknowledgement and headed off through the portal.

Once on Endless Island, he ended up inside a giant pink and yellow hoover (or Vacum Cleaner).

The inside was fluffy pink complete with a white oven, fluffy pillows, a strange compact-like bed, a gold cadge and a small cadge with Butt Witch inside.

"Oh hello, I didn't expect any visitors" A voice said.

It belonged to Big Deal, a short and round lilac creature with black eyes, dark violet webbing on his arms, and his small peach legs that matched his face, two tufts of green hair that sprout from his long chin and a tail with what seemed to be three pins toward the tip of it wearing a salmon-colored tie. He usually looked nervous or bashful.

"My name is Pete, I've been told there's a witch on this island" Pete explained.

On Endless, he was in his captain of the guard outfit from '_Mickey, Donald and Goofy in the Three musketeers' _and had his usual attacks his displayed in _Kingdom Hearts 2_.

"Yes, Ma'am is in here" Big Deal stated as he got out the tiny cadge.

Inside was The Butt Witch.

The Butt Witch was a humanoid creature with lime green skin, short lavender hair styled in a bob cut with a pair of horn-like curves on top of her head, and huge eyes with light magenta iris with white pupils, resembling a woman, normally very tall to the point of towering over both Reggie and Todd, with a form-fitting red suit with green stripes on her arms that match the color of her skin, but changes form along with her and a yellow belt with a round plaque on the left side.

Her smile was always wide and manic, however, when angry, her teeth become fang-like and her eyes lose their iris, appearing completely blank.

"That brat of a child did this to me!" she cried.

"So, what do you call yourself?" Pete asked.

"12 calls her 'Butt Witch' but I call her 'Ma'am'" Big Deal replied.

Pete thought carefully.

"I have orders to bring you to my 'boss' Maleficent as she sees potential in you…but this 12 person….

Do I have your permission to test her first?" Pete asked.

"I'm not sure why you'd want to but alright" Butt Witch replied in a currently squeaky voice.

The green portal was still open inside Butt Witch's hideout as Pete headed outside to challenge 12, herself.

-On the far side of the lsland-

"We'll be at the new pier soon" Reggie stated.

"So, what did your friend mean by 'totems'?" I asked.

"It's the item needed to come to this place. Reggie and I have keys while Esther has a flute. We all made them at different times, except the flute" Todd explained.

"I see…." Naminé trailed off.

We both checked our pockets for anything that could signify as a 'totem': nothing….except Naminé's sketch book.

It still had pictures of Sora and friends in it.

The front of the sketchbook had yellow flowers that matched the ones on her sandals and glowed briefly.

I checked my pockets again; still nothing.

My watch glowed briefly instead.

"Guess that answers the question" Esther said in bewilderment.

"I…I like to play music, mainly because of my brother Aaron, I guess…I'm not good that the whole 'talking about my feelings' due to my dad not noticing you know…." Todd confessed.

"I…hate the fact that I don't see my parents as often as I'd like….it's why I had fun with we spent the day at the mall with your mother, Reggie" Esther revealed.

"So..we're just sharing now…I guess" Reggie wondered while partly shrugging.

"A friend of mine reassured me that you don't have to give up everything you enjoyed as a child to grow up and having a friend around helps when it coulds to dealing with your fears. Reggie, it's ok to talk about how you feel with your friends and parents" I shared.

Reggie looked away in shame.

"I'm…not ready" she said, softly.

"I still worry about all the uncertainties that come with growing up since my dreams and how to reach them have no clear path" I sighed.

"On the bright side… since you know your totems now, you can visit this place if things get overwhelming" Esther suggested.

I smiled softly in response.

'_If you don't use the darkness…You won't unlock your potential'_ Shadowy Figure's voice echoed in

**-Vs Demon Tide (phase 2) plays-**

In that moment, a bunch of Heartfuls, this time in the form of Charis, Replica Riku, Todd's brother, instruments and Shadowy Figure, appeared.

"What are they?!" Esther cried.

"They're not from here" I stated.

"12 I presume, I challenge you to a fight" Pete called out.

"Who the heck are you?!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Name's Pete, little girl. And if you don't fight me…" he snapped his fingers and made toy heartless appear beside the heartfuls.

"Your friends will be goners" he finished.

"Pete?! What are YOU doing here?" I exclaimed.

He looked over at me in confusion.

"I don't believe we've meet but I presume you know Sora….This should be fun" he grinned.

"Fine, I'll fight you. Flaps, hit me!" Reggie called.

Flaps spat out a pink sword for her.

Reggie smiled.

"You really think you can beat me, someone you just met?" Reggie asked, in a boastful fashion.

She rushed towards him to display her strength (an ability she only has in Endless) with her sword but Pete used his blue and purple bowling ball move on her.

Said bowl exploded close to her, catching her offguard.

He then did his fireworks attack, but Reggie managed to get a safe distance away to avoid it.

-a close-range "temper tantrum", in which he shouts "Get outta my way!" and slams the ground with both fists generating a small shockwave.

-He activated his shield and

While the pair fought, the heartfuls through their new world forms tried to corrupt Todd and Esther.

"We can help you achive your desires if you let us in" The hearful forms said in a hypnotising voice.

"It's not real!" I cried.

Todd and Esther approached the heartfuls that resembled Aaron and Esther's parents.

"Grace….Don't you want to help me?" The heartful who resembled Charis asked in her voice.

"I…of course but… you didn't let me" I whispered.

"If you don't, you'll loose everyone just like Young Xehanort hinted" came the response.

I froze.

"What did you say?" I questioned in fear.

Heartful Charis smiled.

"So… you didn't understand his message. It was a hint at what's to come, maybe not in this world but maybe later on in the timeline for you at least" she said, slyly.

"I…" I began, getting gradually more nervous at this stage.

_Maybe I was just in denial...like everything else about this mission, I'm a failure_ I thought negatively at myself.

"And yet you have no plan to save me just like Oz had no plan to stop Salem. Pathetic!" Heartful Charis cried.

Her voice and eyes started to affect my very being…

My vision began to get fuzzy.

"You won't see Green or Charis or your family ever again" the Heartful said, coldly.

I fell onto my knees and began to give in to despair at the very thought of not seeing them again.

**Grace, Don't give up! Sora and Charis need you! **a voice, Green's voice cried.

I looked over at Naminé.

"Let me help you, Naminé. I know how you can tap into the darkness aside from using corridors to unlock your potential. Don't you want that?" Heartful Shadowy Figure offered.

Naminé nodded and took his hand.

Her eyes glowed white like the heartful's body and began to attack with dark aura, one of Riku's signature attacks.

Reggie was getting gradually tired out from fighting Pete even in a sword fight.

Pete laughed.

"Well, I see you've been bested little lady. Thank you for letting me test you" he stated.

He then made more heartless appear.

"Have fun with the leftovers" he added before leaving to collect Big Deal and Butt Witch.

Reggie fell to her knees, almost completely out of energy.

I summoned my keyblade and used thunder magic to keep them at bay.

"Help your friends, I'll hold them off" I stated.

Pretty Please and the other residents of Endless helped Reggie reach Todd and Esther as they and Naminé were affected by the heartfuls' influence on their light.

"I can feel your connection with her still" Heartful Charis remarked.

"And I know you're trying to corrupt our light!" I cried.

I used water magic on her, dealing a lot of damage in the two metres of space close to me on all nearby enemies.

"Todd, Esther; come back to me please" Reggie begged.

Their eyes glowed white and were as blank as paper.

She tried lightly punching them and then singing the butterflakes song.

It didn't work.

So, her next attempt was holding on to them and using her key to take them back to reality in a blanket of pink goo that set them flying back to Reggie's bedroom.

The heartfuls that had been affecting Todd and Esther were still here.

Reggie came straight back almost instantly on her own.

Naminé, standing beside the heartful versions of Shadowy Figure, Todd's brother and Esther's parents, began attacking me next.

"Naminé! Hey, we're friends!" I cried, feeling scared and concern at the same time.

"Yet you won't let me reach my potential" Naminé stated.

I narrowly escaped her darkness attack by an inch.

"What?"

_It sounded GENUINE_ I thought in surprise.

"You probably didn't notice… the fact that everyone else we know has a keyblade now except me (and Saix)" she continued.

"I… but you can't rush it… we all have to progress naturally after all" I pointed out, nervously.

"You got yours with a strong heart like Lea. If Kairi, Sora and Roxas have one, why can't I?" Naminé questioned, softly.

"So, I'll use the darkness to gain the potential to use one" She added.

"A short cut? But that sounds….dangerous…" I trailed off.

Then I realised what she was doing: a distraction.

I helped Reggie slay most of the heartless and heartfuls at the pier.

"Even if you kill me, Naminé won't stop wanting to get a keyblade… you know that" Heartful SF stated.

"I'm going to help her get through this" I confirmed before slicing him with my keyblade.

With the other heartfuls that had been influencing Todd and Esther also destroyed, the pair could return to endless safely.

"Thank you for helping us" Esther said, gratefully.

"It's what we do" I smiled.

Naminé's eyes reverted to normal and she looked down in shame.

"Hey…it's alright if you want a keyblade like everyone else…. Just don't let the desire consume you. with some time, you'll get one soon, I can feel it" I reassured her.

"I…I'm sorry I attacked you. That thing…it tried to corrupt the light I have" Naminé whispered.

"I know and it wasn't your fault. Reggie and friends, those white things are called the Heartful, beings of corrupted light and the black creatures with yellow eyes are the heartless, made from the darkness from people's hearts that seek out hearts" I explained.

"Hopefully no more will appear but I'm sure if anything does come up our 'totems' will alert us…right?" Naminé added.

Todd and Esther shrugged.

"This place is so unpredictable, we couldn't make sense of it in a data study" Esther admitted.

"Basically yes, maybe to answer your question" Reggie interjected.

"Well um….I guess we better go" I said, quickly.

"You don't want to see the new island with us?" Todd asked in disappointment.

"I mean we'd love to but maybe next time" Naminé said, hurriedly.

_Hopefully, we'll be able to save Charis before getting Sora back_ I thought.

Naminé touched her sketch pad while secretly activating her world jumper as the the same time as I touched my watch and we teleported away.

Reggie led her friends to the new island: an embodiment of feelings.

-back in the Keyblade Graveyard (again)-

"So, this witch is tiny because of a 12 year old?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, but I tested her…. She's strong but not as much as she thinks" Pete revealed.

"Really?" Butt Witch asked.

Pete nodded.

"I'm glad you managed to bring these two back. We need one more person for my circle" the Dark Fairy stated.

She used the book to show everyone a hologram of Etheria when it was crumbling to pieces with the void light.

Out of said void, came a slender, tan skinned female of unknown feline origins with angular features, such as a pointed chin, straight nose and slanted almond-shaped, hetero-chromatic eyes in pale yellow for the left eye, freckles on her cheeks, soft curving eyebrows, and a thin fiendish smile with small fangs, claws on her hands and toes, large, black, catlike ears, horizontal markings on her arms resemble to a Tabby's stripes and wild, slicked back, spiked, gray-brown hair held back behind a cat-inspired reddish-brown headpiece wearing a two-toned orange leotard tank top over torn reddish-violet leggings that wrap around the foot, exposing her toes and heels, two belts, the thicker of the pair sporting the Horde symbol, and Force Captain pin on her shirt over her heart.

However, the right side of her face, upper right torso, and right arm were a very deep black, with purple cracks surrounding those parts as well and her right eye was also purple (normally it would be turquoise). Her voice was half distorted when talking as well.

"She's the last person we need and she's in an alternative universe" Maleficent stated.

She made sure her group moved to the Castle that never was as Pete went out again to retrieve the last member…..

-Meanwhile-

At the Keyblade Graveyard, the foretellers regrouped once more.

"What's your status?" Xigbar asked.

"We have acquired 10 hearts so far and learned that not all hearts are compatible for this blade to be forged" Aced reported.

"Maleficent has begun with the distraction phase, Continue your search. I need to meet with our master" Xigbar stated.

"Wait, the master is here in this time?!" Aced cried.

"Yes, he is and was supposed to appear here when I summoned you four, yet he didn't. I need to ask why" Xigbar muttered.

"Oh, and the extra guardian of light's nobody Charis would be a good lead to keep tabs on; She and her somebody have some use to us about beyond our universe after all" he added with a creepy smile.

-To be continued-

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. This will hopefully be posted as close to my 21st birthday as possible. I won't be doing a birthday chapter like I did the last few times since last year I did that one-shot that mentioned my birthday at the end.**

**I guess you could argue that my OC celebrates her birthday while in the kingdom hearts universe even though it's not September in reality yet.**

**Here's some codes:**

· **Gsv Drow grnvh znfhvnvmg kzip rh z gsrmt rm gsv PS evihrlm lu Allglkrz**

· **Ezmrgzh droo ivgfim hllm.**

· **Ivnvnyvi, ivnvnyvi gsv 22mw lu Mlevnyvi!**

· **Gsviv rh nliv gl Hszwldb Urtfiv gszm nvvgh gsv vbv...**

· **Ovl Orlmsvzig tvgh kfg lm kilyzgrlm...**

· **'12-5-20 9-20 7-15! 12-5-20 9-20 7-15! 9-20'19 19-5-20 5 25-5-1-18-19 1-6-20-5-18 20-8-9-19 19-15-14-7! 12-5-20 9-20 7-15! 12-5-20 9-20 7-15! 9'13 19-21-18-5 25-15-21 19-1-23 20-8-9-19 3-15-13-9-14-7!' ;)**

· **1 6-21-20-21-18-5 24-5-8-1-14-15-18-20 19-20-15-18-25 9-19 3-15-13-9-14-7.**

· **19-15-18-1, 1-19 20-8-5 12-9-14-11 20-15 1-12-12, 9-19 11-5-25 20-15 20-8-5 13-1-19-20-5-18'19 16-12-1-14...**

**Hopefully this should keep you going till November.**

**Don't worry the vault capture stuff will get resolved eventually and everything else.**

**The most difficult part about this is developing all the X characters.**

**So um here's the Kingdom Hearts timeline with my stories (it includes the past four attempts/ guesses at the second keyblade war along with the times I referenced past games):**

The Kingdom hearts timeline (In my stories' version of that universe):

· X/UX/Backcover happens first in the age of fairy tales (Covered in **Kingdom Hearts Interval**) One of Green's past lives (number 2 who valued life) participated in it and his nobody in that time became a dandelion (life 3)

· -The flashbacks we see of Young Xehanort in BBS and KH3 occur (will be covered in a upcoming story)

· 4 year prior to BBS Vanitas is created from Ven's darkness and the human heartfuls were stopped (covered in **Chapter 20 of Magical Disney: The race to save cartoons)** **(In real time is explained in 2015)**

· BBS occurs 10 years before KH1 (Green in his fifth life met Ven and friends) (covered in **chapter 18 and 21 of Magical Disney: The race to save cartoons**) (In real time is explained in 2015)

· (10 years later) KH1

· RE:Chain of memories (overlapping with 358/2 days) (The events of 358/2 days is mentioned in regards to Charis being part of it in **chapter 9 of Magical Disney: The race to save cartoons) (In real time is explained in 2015)**

· KH2 occurs

· Recoded occurs before the epilogue of KH2

· KH3D (mentioned in **Chapter 15 of Magical Disney)**

· **Chapter 19 of Magical Disney** The first attempt at the second Keyblade war (outside of the KH universe it occurred in 2014)

· Second attempt at the second Keyblade war occurred/ started in** chapter 25 of Magical Disney) (the ending of KH1 is referenced in chapter 27 the moment Charis was created)**

· The third discontinued attempt was in **chapter 3 of Magical Disney: Saving our childhood)**

· The four technical chess related attempt was in **Chapter 14 of Magical Disney: Saving our childhood)**

**All four attempts happened for everyone not originated from the Kingdom Hearts universe but only a certain few: Xigbar, Young Xehanort, Mickey, Yen Sid etc remember all of those previous attempts in the form of alternative timelines because the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 was the TRUE way the second Keyblade War happened. Sora and friends only recalled pieces from the previous times like meeting the knights etc.**

· (from Young Xehanort's point of view)** Chapter 6 of Magical Disney: Saving our childhood (the Junior Disney Knights' future occurs)**

· (from Young Xehanort's point of view) Meeting 'The Unknown' in **Chapter 5 of A Duck-Blur Adventure**

· **The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover)** (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)

· The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)

· The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)

· \- **Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

**· \- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

·  (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) **Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

· **KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

** I hope it's not too confusing.**

**I ****Well see ya in November.**

**Grace, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- return to Arendelle, the start of mid-point and semi-conclusions

**This will have spoilers for aspects of Frozen 2 as this is a second visit of this world (3 years in Arendelle's perspective since Sora's first visit). Plus this marks the halfway point of the story.**

Charis and Nova arrived outside of Arendelle to retrieve the last two on the list: Anna and Elsa.

In this world, 3 years had past since Sora, Donald and Goofy's visit (just like the time gap for the two movies).

Elsa was now 23, Anna was now 21 and Kristof was now 24.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristof had just left Arendelle to find the enchanted forest hidden by mist from the four spirits: fire, water, earth and air.

Charis and Nova trailed them when they found the forest hidden by the magic mist keeping people out up north.

Elsa used her magic to allow them to pass through the mist.

Nova and Charis slipped through before the mist reappeared to keep them all inside the forest.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristof had just left Arendelle to find the enchanted forest hidden by mist from the four spirits: fire, water, earth and air.

Charis and Nova trailed them when they found the forest hidden by the magic mist keeping people out up north.

Elsa used her magic to allow them to pass through the mist.

Nova and Charis slipped through before the mist reappeared to keep them all inside the forest.

Unfortunately, they all got separated: Olaf sang a song about getting older as he encountered the wind spirit.

The wind spirit lifted everyone up in the air and Elsa managed to use her ice to push it away.

It revealed statues of the past including their dad as a child and their grandfather with a sword.

Then they encountered Arendelle guards confronting the Nomadic Northuldra people who were adapted to living and understanding the four spirits.

Among the Northuldra was the leader Yelena, Honeymaren and her brother Ryder who had some similarities to Kristoff in the way of reindeer.

The spirit of fire ignited the trees in pink-blue fire but Elsa found a way to calm it down with her ice magic.

No one knew who had attacked that day when the dam had been given as a 'present' and it was the thing that they had to cover the truth on.

The fire spirit was actually an adorable light blue salamander who liked Elsa's snowflakes.

She named it 'Bruni' and kept it on her shoulder.

They were going to stay the night with the Northuldra when the earth giants came past and sensed Elsa.

Kristof went off with Ryder to practise proposing to Anna.

With Anna and Elsa now on their own with Olaf, Charis and Nova kept close on their trail.

-Meanwhile-

Xigbar headed off to Shibuya to confront his master.

He began to reflect on a conversation they'd had prior to the master disappearing:

**-Flashback roughly 5 years before the start of X or at least before the master vanish-**

**The foretellors had all been given their roles at this point but Luxu was called by the Master to a computer room with screens of all the worlds.**

**"Back when I was a boy…" The master began.**

**"Whaat?!" Luxu cried in shock.**

**"Even I was a child once, you know" The master clarified.**

**"Well…right. Go on" Luxu insisted.**

**"And…well, when I was a boy, the Keyblade War had begun" The master revealed.**

**Luxu was in shock.**

**"There was a keyblade war even back in the past?" he asked.**

**"Yes, there was" The master replied as Luxu spoke.**

**"So, was there a master of master?"**

**"No, there wasn't."**

**"Then who fought who?"**

**"The light and darkness"**

**"The light? Were there other keyblade weilders besides you, master?" Luxu wondered.**

**"yes, its not out of the question there were others besides me" The master replied.**

**"And the darkness? Were they the same monsters that we fight now?"**

**"Hold on, shouldn't you ask questions AFTER you listen to what I have to say?" The master pointed out.**

**Luxu got embrassed under his hood.**

**"I'm just…really curious, but yes you're right" he confessed.**

**"Now about the monsters… you could say they were comprised of them. They looked like us, so it was different from now" The master explained.**

**"So, they were humans?!" Luxu gasped.**

**"Nah, I'm not saying they were. Ever since they appeared in that form, the keyblade war continued on. Even till now" The master explained.**

**"It's still going now?" Luxu was confused.**

**"Yep, the fight against the darkness that started back then hasn't stopped for one moment. What's coming isn't the start of th Keyblade war. In fact, it might be what ENDS it" The master stated.**

**Luxu was still lost.**

**The master walked towards a book on the table to the left of the room.**

**"The Darkness changes forms. That's why it can hide inside humans. That's why this Keyblade War has raged on endlessly. With this next battle, the world will come to a temporary end. Everything will disappear and the Keyblade wielders who escape the world borders will collect the light of this broken world. So, the world will be reborn again" he continued.**

**"A cycle of ending and rebirth… so it doesn't stop?" Luxu wondered, lost in thought.**

**"We can't erase the world and its stories that are left in the hearts of children. As long as that is left in their hearts, this world can be reborn. In the same way, we can't erase darkness but we CAN take a temporary break from the war. I know I'm tired. I want to rest soon, too from being bystander, at least" The master confessed.**

**"You want to rest?" Luxu questioned.**

**"So, the wielders who will rebuild the world… They hold the fate of this world in their hands, right?" he added.**

**"Yep, that's why I told her to gather the best of th best. The starting point as ****_X(chi),_**

**Their training in ****_Unchained_**** and the real thing in ****_Union Cross_****. They ought to become very important cornerstones for the rebirth of this world" The master replied in his cheerful manner.**

**"Cornerstones…?" Luxu trailed off.**

**"They'll be able to return to this world after its rebirth using the world borders, right?" he asked.**

**The master turned away from Luxu.**

**"Hmmm…. Well, it will be difficult for ALL of them" The Master admitted.**

-End of flashback-

On the way to Shibuya, he made a stop at Mysterious Tower with his hood up just as Ven came outside.

_Time for a rematch_, he thought.

Without warning, he pointed his keyblade at Ven and he summoned his keyblade in response.

They fought at close range for 60 minutes before Xigbar stopped the battle and smiled.

"You've improved since the dandelions, squirt. Keep it up to keep the pace with your friends or you'll be left behind again" he said, cryptically before leaving.

In the warped Reality as the purple-white void was causing everything to vanish on Etheria…

A black and purple 'Dark Corridor' appeared beside Corrupted Catra.

Out came Pete.

"Hello there, Name's Pete. We need you for a special plan. When we leave here, this appearance of yours will become an alternative version of you to keep this world's timeline intact regardless of our meddling. So, do you want to have some fun?" he offered.

Corrupted Catra nodded and followed him through the portal.

Another version of her appeared in her absence as Adora with Glimmer's mother's help got the sword back and stopped the portal.

-Meanwhile-

Naminè, Riku, Kairi and I arrived in the forest when Elsa, Anna and Olaf continued searching for the voice only to find their parents' shipwreak.

Olaf had a new saying about water having memory and Elsa managed to use her power to reveal what had happened: Their parents had been trying to travel the Dark sea to uncover why Elsa had powers.

"They died because of me!" Elsa realied in guilt.

"Hey now, Elsa. It's not your fault they made their choices. We'll figure this mystery out together ok?" Anna reassured her.

Elsa sighed.

"I have to cross the dark sea myself. I have my powers to protect me and you don't" She revealed.

"But what about the song? Who will stop you from going to far?" Anna asked.

"Please, Elsa. I want to help" she insisted.

Elsa created an ice boat and pushed Anna and Olaf (who were now in it) down the slope for their own safety, where they end up in a cave-like area close to the earth giants.

Elsa stood at a beach and then proceeded to try 6 times to cross the sea with her powers.

She came across the Nokk, the staunch, fierce, mysterious, wildwater horse from Scandinavian mythology.

She fought it many times before she managed to create ice reins to get it to ride her across the dark sea.

Nova froze time with her magic as she was to go after Elsa and Charis went after Anna but I managed to block Charis' path in time as Naminè and Kairi went after Nova.

"I already told you, it's too late for me!" Charis cried.

"Charis…you don't have to let the darkness control you. Coming from experience, there's a way to harmness the dark and light without loosing yourself. Ansem and Sora taught me that" Riku advised.

"You don't have to face the darkness alone" I added.

Charis growled in defiance as a mix of One-winged angel (as heard from KH2) and Charis' Shadow of the past themes played.

"Fine, you want a rematch? Then let's go" she said in a cold voice upon summoning her keyblade.

I copied her action and summoned mine as well.

"No matter what you think, I will not give up on you" I insisted as I cast water magic at her.

She counted with dark firaga and slashed her blade at me.

"You can't stop us getting the last two lights" Charis growled.

"If they're taken, they can't finish their arcs. We haven't even made them aware of our prescense this time because it's the girls' personal quests" I pointed out.

"Then you're all cowards for not helping them" Charis hissed as she did the Shadowbreaker attack.

I blocked it with thunder magic.

"We're not cowards, it's being respectful. Charis, do you not remember how happy you were with the turtles, with me?" I asked.

Riku came in and held onto my keyblade as I aimed it at her heart.

In her dive to the heart stained glass was Charis with her eyes orange next to small circles containing the 80's TMNTs and Master Splinter, Roxas, Xion, Namine and Axel and then me and Nova with our backs turned.

'_Your mission is to collect the seven new hearts' Commander Peepers' voice said from above._

_'Kill your somebody' Xigbar's voice echoed._

_'Kill her'….'They're of the old cartoons, DESTORY them!' 2010 Shredder's rang through the air._

"No, it can't just be all negative, right?" I asked.

"Or it's an illusion of darkness" Riku pondered.

He placed his hand on the stained glass and it enveloped in light.

Meanwhile...

Kairi and her former nobody raced after Nova across ice to stop her from laying a finger on Elsa who was frozen in time on the water horse.

Kairi fired ragnarok and then fire magic at Nova.

Nova countered with Aero swiftly.

Naminè fired spark at Nova who countered back with water magic.

"You're not going to take Elsa, no matter what!" she cried.

Nova smirked.

"Says the girl without a KEYBLADE" she mocked.

Naminè grew angery, causing a dark aura to surround her body.

She rushed at Nova and fired gravity at her.

In her rage, she tried to strike her down…

A light flashed accompanied by golden stars (Like the transformed wayfinder in RE Chain of memories) to reveal a white and blue keyblade embodied in waves in the same style as the clouds in 'Olympus' and a golden star keychain.

its name was 'Wave of memory' to go with Naminé's theme of waves (to parallel Kairi) and link' power over Sora's memory.

Naminè stopped in shock.

_It finally happened. I have a Keyblade!_ She thought in excitement.

"I spoke too soon" Nova realised.

She then used blizzard to create an ice wall and grabbed Elsa.

"Let her go!" Kairi cried.

For a moment, Elsa unfroze and noticed Naminè and Kairi.

She had a look of confusion on her face.

"We're friends of Sora. We'll protect you and Anna, I promise" Naminè stated.

Elsa's eyes relaxed before she reverted to being frozen in time again.

Nova used a corridor of darkness to locate Charis while holding Elsa.

Naminè raced after her, leaving Kairi behind.

**-(Day 6) back in Shibuya-**

When he unfroze from making contact with Ainzomi, he defeated Sephiroth without 'Hype-Chan's help as **Rage Awakened** played throughout the fight.

"So, my purpose is to help forge a key? Not sure if it was worth it…" Sephiroth said softly.

He looked into Sora's now red eyes.

"Your dark friend will be back" he breathed as his heart released.

Xigbar appeared with his hood on and grabbed the heart before anyone could flinch.

'_You look different, Sora. Don't loose yourself or this experiment was worthless_' he stated before vanishing in a corridor.

Sora felt a dark aura surround him as Vanitas' heart released from his and he fell unconscious.

He felt Vanitas' heart leave his own.

_Am I really loosing myself? He thought._

_In his dream, he wandered in darkness in his new form. But Riku can use darkness without corruption….. I should try too._

**_Your very being is slipping away_**_, Vanitas replied._

_Sora looked around again and sighed._

_I…still miss her…. He admitted._

_"Sora?" a familiar voice called out._

**Distant from you** played as they connected.

Is that you Kairi? He searched for a visual of her.

"I think you're dreaming right now, Sora. Don't give up. We're doing everything we can to get you back. Please hold on!" Kairi encouraged.

I'll try. This 'reaper's game' was meant to teach me how to rely on my friends a little less when I'm alone. But…..maybe someone is trying test my strength of heart Sora realised.

Kairi nodded.

"You might be right. We're almost ready to get you back. Make sure Zack is with you too. You need to last one more day, ok Sora? Then you'll be home again" She promised.

Sora smiled.

See you soon, Kairi he said, happily.

_Her light helped him take control of the darkness…._

-Back in the waking world-

The hearts stolen by the foretellors along with Riku, Kairi and friends were surrounded by the purple-black darkness aura as they merged together to form _The Key to return hearts._

_The hearts of Marco, Diaz, Captain Grime, Grimmel the Grisly, Sephiroth, Salem, Strike, TKO and Shego were the ones that fit the requirements for the keyblade to be forged from._

_The Key to return hearts/ heartblade was opposite of 'Fallen Darkness' (Keyblade of the human heart) as the darkness revealed it to be a keyblade that was white and blue with its teeth making a crown outline and the keychain being to contrast the red and black of 'Fallen Darkness'._

Kairi raced across the ice back to the beach to reach the keyblade.

In Charis' Dive to the heart…

The light dispersed to show moments Charis had with the 80's turtles and her sea-salt pals.

One of the memories showed Charis fighting the foot clan beside the 80's turtles with her Manrik chain and SAP gloves at night.

Another showed Charis on the Twilight Town clock tower having Sea-salt ice cream between Axel, Roxas, Naminè and Xion at sunset.

'You make a good other', 'Do you think there's a way for these moments with you can last?', 'I'm content I know why I exist now' and 'It's alright, Grace. You'll help me come back' were all from moments of the past. The last line was moments before we had merged.

I placed my right hand on the stained glass beside Riku's hand and caused it to glow with yellow and purple light.

"I have to make this right" I said, softly.

The light engulfed us as we returned to reality.

Charis was on her knees, overwhelmed by both light and darkness.

Her eyes were closed as her face was visibly in pain by the internal conflict.

Nova arrived from the corridor of darkness with Naminè behind her.

"What did you do?!" She cried.

"I…I was trying to help her control the darkness" I stuttered, nervously.

Nova gave a cold glare as she rushed over to Charis.

"Speak to me, Charis" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Nova. You need to finish the mission without me" Charis whispered.

"I need to rest to get my strength back" she added.

Nova stood up and went back through the corridor of darkness to deliver Elsa to the vault.

She then went after Anna who was also frozen in time in the cave with Olaf.

When she came out holding Anna, she spotted Kairi with the Heartblade.

Using a corridor of darkness directly connected to the vault, she put Anna through it and then rushed after Kairi.

Riku managed to hold her off as Kairi raced to the Gummi Ship with the keyblade safely in her possession still.

He used stopza on Nova in order to buy time to reach the Gummi Ship and fly to mysterious Tower.

Nova growled in frustration.

"Charis, I lost the keyblade" She reported.

"Let them go, the mission is done" Charis pointed out.

-Day 7-

Sora and 'Hype-chan' got the last mission of the week 'Defeat the Game Master in one hour or be erazed' after Sora woke up the following day from seeing Kairi.

They headed to the shibuya river and reached Dead God's Pad, the hideout of the Reapers.

Inside, the Game Master was waiting for the pair.

"Welcome Sora. Let the final test begin" a voice, that was familiar to Sora, said.

As the timers appeared on the pair's hands, Sora went towards the light.

"Luxord?" he asked in shock.

Luxord had his regular blue eyes back but had the reaper wings this time.

"You can call me by my real name now: Dorul. Think of this as the REAL Mark of mastery exam" he stated with a genuine smile.

"But…you helped me and…I…don't understand" Sora said in shock.

"Stop trying to understand and fight, boy. Then your questions will be answered" Dorul (Luxord) stated.

Sora summoned his keyblade and used attacks from his rage form, different pins and skillset from Vanitas mixed with light attacks in sync with 'Hype-chan' against him.

Dorul mainly used his cards to trick Sora by capturing 'Hype-chan' in one of them and getting Sora to find him among the cards with one of Vanitas' attacks: the dark lightening bolts and dark energy blasts.

"You've passed your mark of mastery exam, Sora. Now you'll get a much-needed reward" Luxord stated.

He then teleported away in retreat to avoid getting killed.

But before Sora could use the wild card, he was teleported away.

'Sora, as the link to all, is key to the Master's plan...'

-At the Mysterious Tower-

Riku and Kairi arrived not too long after everyone else got use to Kit and Ven's old Dandelion friends.

"So, the plan is to kill the Master of Masters, a keyblade master from the 'Age of Fairy Tales" Kit explained.

"And my teacher" Ava added.

Everyone except Ven, Skuld, Ava, Kit, Luxu and Lauriam (Marluxia) knew who he was (and maybe Demyx too).

"Your prescence here confirms what I had suspected: someone from that era of Fairy tales being in the present. It's possible this master has plans for Sora. Kairi, please show us the Heartblade" Yen Sid requested.

She stepped forward with the keyblade in hand.

"Master, I will find this 'Fairy tale master' and protect Sora from harm" Riku promised.

"Wait! You don't know what he's capable of!" Ava cried.

Riku was about to abuse the power of waking himself but vanished in a flash of light.

-Meanwhile-

Nova had received a message from Commander Peepers to recurite Will (Bill Cipher's new form), a mysterious Blonde-haired boy with a fringe covering his left eye wearing a circus- based yellow and black outfit, a top hat and gloves for a mission.

She located him outside Arendelle.

"Will, you need to go to these co-ordniates to monitor the people inside the Vault where my boss is located" She stated.

Will smiled.

"I shall guard them with my meer prescence" He stated as he took the spare phone teleporter from her hand and used it to reach the hideout Peepers was in.

Nova had to remain in Arendelle to be back-up for Charis the whole time.

In the Keyblade Graveyard

Vanitas materialised in an aura of darkness as his body was reformed.

He no longer had his helmet as he looked at his hands.

"The goody two-shoes actually did it! He brought me back" he said in astonishment.

_But without Master Xehanort and the keyblade war, I have no purpose. My 'Brother' Ven doesn't know I'm back yet...Can I even find a purpose without being whole again?_ He thought.

He clenched his fist.

"No! I can figure this out without them. After all I affected Sora's rage" He yelled at himself before smiling.

He opened a corridor of darkness and began to wander off to find something fuel his negative emotions at himself and the world.

-Back in the Mysterious Tower-

"Where did Riku go?!" Xion cried.

"Possibly to the same realm as Sora" Yen Sid guessed.

He looked closely at the blade.

"So, in order to use this to bring Sora back we must use it in the place he vanished from" he revealed.

Kairi's eyes widened.

_Destiny Island_.

**Note: I haven't covered everything from Frozen 2 but I did enjoy seeing it on Friday.**

**I went with this approach because the quest in this movie is SO personal to the two girls, I couldn't find a natural way to include Riku, Kairi, Naminè and my OC into the plot by their side.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is the big halfway point :D**

**So see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Riku's trials, Verum Rex and the way out!

**The following plot point with Sora was inspired by what Xigbar said in 3D: 'Thank you Sora's heart for pushing him right into our clutches' and 'Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time'. This is because it has the same theme that the MOM's motto does. The following were inspiration/reference for my plot: elements from the consequences of the power of waking-HMK's theory video, The Master's Game in Shibuya-HMK's theory video for Riku's storyline, for Verum Rex elements from versus 13 are fused with elements presented on the in-game boxes for Verum Rex (the taglines and the advert in Toy Box).**

_"After a long fight, weapons have brought great benefits for humanity, but the 'KARMA' that sleeps in humans will accelerate further. In the light of the warhead in the night sky, they chose to fight while feeling the pain of their hearts..."_

There were bright city lights reflecting in a puddle on the ground.

Riku awakened in a less bright cityscape all disoriented and looked around in confused like Sora had done in an unknown world filled with modern buildings, skyscrapers, cars, and signs.

He stared at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building in Shinjuku.

Then Riku began walking as up on the duel towers was Yozora observing him and the streets.

Yozora was a young man who looked similar to Riku but with one red eye and one blue eye from the game Verum Rex in the Toy Story universe.

He had short silver hair and wore similar clothes to Riku, albeit with more black colours compared to Riku's but with black fingered gloves and a shoulder emblem picturing a skull crescent (with hair that resembled Sora's) accompanied by two Keyblades.

He wielded a small transforming crossbow-like weapon and a sword with a glowing orange edge in battle.

His two teammates from the Toy box Advert caught Riku by surprise.

"Are you a Gigas spy?" The red guy with the hat called Magia asked.

"I have no idea what that is" Riku said, truthfully.

"You look like Yozora. Are you a clone?" The guy with glasses called Aegis (who resembled Ignis) questioned, suspiciously.

"What? Hell no!" Riku cried.

One of Yozora's eyes glowed.

He looked back.

"He's here" he muttered.

Elsewhere, on the roof of another skyscraper some distance away, was **a figure in a black coat** standing on the edge. This figure was in fact the Master of Masters.

He framed the full moon with his hands, then formed a heart shape over it using his fingers, symbolizing Kingdom Hearts.

-Flashback-

_When Hokori was a child, the 'Keyblade War': a clash of light and darkness began._

_The battle for light and darkness was constant._

_Darkness started off in many forms: human forms, monsters that took the form of people's desires; all the precursor to heartless as heartless had been around as long as light had been._

_There were factions of keyblade wielders back but as the individuals who would become known as the 'Dark Masters' grew up, the factions began to dwindle even as they had children that would over time become the keyblade wielders that would be trained by a master along with those who would join the unions seen in X and UX._

_This 'keyblade war' at the time was the literal clash of light and darkness that was a continuous cycle._

_It was this 'war' where the X-blade was first formed over the many years of conflict._

_Hokori had been a bystander in this war. The keyblade wielders of his time had been self-taught (must like Sora) through trial and error. They were able to summon their keyblade with the strength of their hearts._

_It was how he and his eventual comrades learnt to wield the keyblade as well._

_It ended in the world getting reformed into 'Daybreak Town' and the people who were left were a group of prophets known as the 'Dark Masters' along with the children who would become the foretellers and the successors who would spawn into union members._

_Then as darkness formed in people's hearts', the last phase of this war was put into motion when the MOM gave the fortellors their roles._

_And yet, his students view him as 'ancient'….._

_-End of flashback-_

He smiled to himself as he turned around.

A corridor of darkness had appeared behind him.

"It took you long enough to find me…Luxu" The Master stated.

"I had to run an erand before locating you, Master. Are you still going through with your plan?" Xigbar asked.

The master stared at him for a moment.

"Of course! For you see the light you found as an opposite to Xehanort is the key to it all. You 6 have helped set the plan in motion and the games is part of the first step" The Master admitted.

"So, what do we do with the Dark Fairy?" Xigbar wondered.

"You and your younger allies will monitor her progress. She's still needed for Phase 4" The Master stated, mysteriously.

"Ok. I'll let you carry out the next step, Master" Xigbar stated.

"Oh, and Luxu…when the others face the guardians of light…you know what to do" The master added.

Xigbar nodded before going through a corridor of darkness.

_A box art of Yozora in a sitting position appeared (seen in Toy Box) with the following synopisis:_

_Yozora and Hinode are from two different kingdoms meant to make the two come together, The Gigas invade, force Hinode to make a portal and capture her._

_The Master of Masters is the watcher of everything, causing Bahamut and Gigas to attack Yozora and his friends as often as possible._

_The weapons people use in this world is fuelled by 'Karma', the will to fight that is linked to pain and the night sky caused by constant useage of 'Karma' energy._

_If too much karma energy is used in one go, a person looses their heart._

_Everyone in Yozora's world is fighting to regain their heart's purpose but Hinode currently has no place to return to._

_In small writing was: __'A journey without a place to return. That's the story of the King Of Truth. Reclaim your heart.'_

-Back on the ground-

Yozora jumped down the way Riku had done as Riku-Ansem in Holow Bastion without a sweat.

Then examined Riku up close as Riku backed away slowly but Yozora was on high alert.

Riku got a message on his phone:

'Survive 7 days with your partner, defeat the boss and face the one in charge, only then will you get to return home. Composor'.

He looked at Yozora.

"What do you know about this set-up?" he asked.

"You're in Shinjuku's Reaper's game. The Composor watches the whole thing and he has people called 'Reapers' be our opposition alongside the Gigas robots. Form a pact with me" Yozora explained.

Riku took his hand and they synced up solidifying the 'pact' to be 'game partners'.

"My goal is to rescue Hinode, she's royalty like me and…um…" Yozora blushed as he struggled to continue.

"I get the message, kid" Riku said, quickly.

He checked his right pocket and found the usual black with a white skull player pin.

"This pin can be used to scan the living. We're in a version of the underground but don't panic. We're not dead….yet" Yozora explained, quickly.

Coco was on one of the tall buildings as she had teleported to Shinjuku as soon as Sora vanished to observe this game. Beside her was 'Hype-Chan' who had been forced to partner with her once Sora was gone.

The conductor was also watching as well.

On the far end of Shinjuku, Hinode the pink-haired girl seen in Toy Box's trailer for 'Verum Rex' was being held captive by the biggest of the Gigas mechas.

She had the ability to create portals and wore a silver star necklace.

The Game master was in control of the smaller red Gigas that accompanied the giant one

The entry fee for Riku was Sora given that Riku was the loophole or rather Sora's fee upon finishing his game with 'Hype-Chan'.

"Let's see if Riku can survive a week" The Game Master stated.

-Day 1 (Riku)-

The first mission of the week was killing 50 Gigas using 'Karma' energy in 60 mintues.

The format of the mission was in a similar fashion to the mini-game Sora was thrown into 'Verum Rex: Beat of Lead'.

The red-haired guy with the black outlined with silver hat, Magia wielded twin rapiers.

He could create a blue energy field and lightening that creates orange blocks when Gigas are destroyed.

Aegis wielded a halberd.

He could use ice magic and create green hexagon-like spheres.

Yozora used his red energy to imoblise enemies in order to strike them with his sword or fire with his crossbow.

Riku with Yozora's help used the different pins to cast magic with his keyblade at the different types of Gigas mechas.

There was the red power gigas, the blue and purple speed gigas and the red, purple and grey gunner gigas.

There were also ace shiny versions of these three types along with a black and silver little ace and a gold and red Hyper Ace.

Power Class possessed a powerful shoulder tackle attack.

Speed Class possessed twin shoulder cannons and specialized in speed and agility.

Gunner Class possed rapid-fire capabilities from its shoulder cannons, but poor defense and better suited for long-range.

Timer of Riku's right hand vanished as the mission was completed.

"So Riku, what is your goal at the end of this?" Yozora asked.

"I need to find Sora and get him home. But…I'd also like to know why on earth I'm here of no fault of my own" Riku admitted.

On cue, Coco merged Nefastraven Noise, darklings and Gigas together to create a fusion type of gigas that had black with red tips for blasters and green and black for the body with a few raven feathers.

It was to prepare for day 2: Riku's second test.

Meanwhile-

Back in the enchanted forest, Charis managed to recover and stand up.

"I'm…. sorry I was so harsh to you before but….I can't go home. I still reek of darkness" she admitted, softly.

She opend her eyes, it had reverted to brown by this point.

Nova staggered back.

"This can't be happening!" she cried.

"Nova, wait please" Charis pleaded.

"No, I know what happened when a person reverts. They abandon new friends and huddle back to old ones including your 'SISTER'" Nova said, bitterly.

"I…I do care about you, Nova. Us bonding these past few weeks…that was real" Charis said, softly.

Nova turned her back to Charis.

"You're on your own" she said as she went through a corridor of darkness.

"Did…Riku and I help you find a way to control the darkness and break its corrupting influence?" I asked, nervously.

Charis looked at her hands: one with the darkness aura and the one with light.

"I…guess you did…but…..I need sometime alone" she admitted, softly.

"Of course, sis" I said with an understanding look.

Charis went off on her own to reflect on her actions.

'Just gave you small trickles of the future to see if you could handle it. The pain of an uncertain future'

'You and I both know the X-blade must be forged'

'It's not over, sis. You'll still lose everything'

'I did mean it back then but….It's too late for me, sis. 5 years late'

Her past words, both cold and dark at different moments haunted her mind as she continued walking.

Her theme music played in the background.

"The darkness had taken over me twice,

Both times you help me see the light,

Now I'm here deep in a lake of guilt,

Why didn't I have the strength to fight?

I followed, kidnapped without second thought,

Although one moment I almost switched but…

It was never enough.

My shadows of the past,

They'll haunt me as long as I last,

Even if I attond, I can't escape my past actions

I want to do better to control both sides (Light and dark)

No matter what I do I escape,

My Shadows of the past!

I have regrets from the past:

Kidnaps, emotion attacks and more

Can I really make up for it?

Will they even allow it?

Or is my existence to be a pawn like Xion?

My shadows of the past,

They'll haunt me as long as I last,

Even if I attond, I can't escape my past actions

I want to do better to control both sides (Light and dark)

No matter what I do I escape,

My Shadows of the past!

What will my family think?

Haven't seen them in 5 years,

Second time possessed to darkness and now I'm a mess,

Where do I go from here?

Even my new friend is gone,

How can I go on?

My heart's full of Distress!

My shadows of the past,

They'll haunt me as long as I last,

Even if I attond, I can't escape my past actions

I want to do better to control both sides (Light and dark)

No matter what I do I escape,

My Shadows of the past!

The Shadows of my past…" She sang, softly as tears streamed down her face.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked, gently.

She looked up through the tears and nodded.

"I…know you're coming to terms with everything but… I truly am sorry I didn't revive you sooner. I just…didn't know how Roxas, Namine and Xion would be brought back after we merged. Being in this universe to witness the events of Kingdom hearts 3 revealed that to me but…I should have tried harder" I confessed.

"No…it's ok. I was too hard on you about that. I'm so sorry I said all those cruel things but… I can't face the turtles and Master Splinter yet. I'm…not ready at all" Charis said, tearfully.

I gave her a hug.

"I understand, Charis. They'll be waiting as long as you want for your return" I reassured her.

"I don't even know what to do to make up for all of this" Charis admitted.

"All you have to do is be here. That's the first step" I advised, gently with a small smile.

She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Ok" She then smiled back.

She took my hand as we walked back to Naminè.

Her eyes lit up as she recalled being her friend.

"Charis….I remember we used to hang out on the clock tower with Xion, Roxas and Axel sometimes in between your missions….but then Xion had to go back to Sora, Roxas was next but you…you went missing before that and the first possession with the guy in armour and that triangle demon forcing you two to merge to save your life…..How did I forget?" Naminè asked, tearfully.

"Your subconscious and heart remembered" Charis replied, softly.

Naminè smiled.

"Say Grace, if she's back on our side…what do we do about teleporting?" she asked.

"I still have the corridors" Charis pointed out.

"I think our next stop will be the mysterious Tower to check on everyone" I suggested.

Naminè nodded.

Music began to play as we began to leave the world of Arendelle.

"Some things never change

Here you are with your hand in mine

Somethings never change

It's like we're now back in time" I sang.

"Somethings never change

We're still talking so it's just fine" Anna sang in the vault to Elsa.

"Though the future is still unknown

May our life's luck last

May our past be past

Time's moving fast, it's true

Some things never change

But we're holding on tight to you" Everyone sang.

"Although time goes on, we'll always be here

Whether its now or noon!

Somethings never change" I sang.

"And I'm hold on tight to you…" Charis finished.

-Back in Shinjuku (Day 2)-

The fusion type of gigas that had black with red tips for blasters and green and black for the body with a few raven feathers was named 'Instinct' as its Gigas class.

Riku was 50% awake when it attacked.

The four males had to beat the Gigas boss to escape erasure and to test its abilities.

Magia fired lightening at Gigas.

The Instinct Gigas swiped at Yozora with purple posion smoke coming from its claw.

Yozora used his red energy to imobolise it in place as Aegis used Ice magic on it.

Riku got ready to use dark aura on it when the Gigas broke through Yozora's hold and launched itself at him.

Magia moved him out of the way but got hit instead.

Riku used dark aura as the Gigas used the Nefastraven move after flying into the air with booster to take a sweep towards the ground, inflicting damage to anyone in the way.

Aegis created a green dome and trapped it inside as Yozora and Riku gave it the final blow with keyblade and sword in hand.

In that brief moment of impact, Riku caught a glimpse of something.

_Sora in his new appearance thanks to Rage form and Vanitas in a night sky-lit world._

"Sora?" He asked.

-Meanwhile-

Nova appeared at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town from a corridor of darkness.

She was surprised by who she found there. For it was not the usual sea-salt trio or naitve teens but VANITAS.

He was sitting on the edge by himself with a new reconstructed body.

"Vanitas?" She asked.

He turned around.

"Nova…I remember you. This isn't a replica body…it's a new physical one. Sora released my present-day heart and I still have memories of what happened in the second keyblade war with you" Vanitas explained.

"Right, so that Replica was a bust?" She wondered.

"No, not a bust. There's always someone out there who may need help" Vanitas pointed out.

Then she got a call from Peepers.

"Ok, Alright I'll head there in 20 mintues" she replied.

She turned back to Vanitas.

"Good luck with finding your new purpose, I…hope it's as good as being the 'shadow' of your brothers' light" she stated before leaving in back through the same corridor.

-In timeline B-

Adult Sora/ The Master (B) received a message from Yozora's phone:

'Prepare for the meeting and get ready to observe the multiverse. The Unknown'.

-Elsewhere-

In Amphiba, with Nightfall's help, Anne, Sasha and Marcy were returned to the correct part of the world they had left so the story could continue naturally. They been used for a different scheme alongside the 7 new pure hearts in the 'future' of reality from my perspective since Nightfall was a time traveller.

The box had reverted the gems' to its white faded state when they all returned since 'Dark Zero' had used it incorrectly.

Anne was returned to the Toad Tower and was greeted by the Plantars.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Hop Pop asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine now it's just that experience was crazy" Anne admitted while shivering.

Then she recalled what had happened before Marcy, Sasha and herself had been kidnapped.

"Hop Pop, The toads want to kill you for starting a revolution!" Anne cried.

"Say what?!" Hop pop exclaimed.

She showed him the inspiring poster of him titled 'Freedom'.

"What's the plan?" Wally asked.

"We have to bust out of here" Anne stated.

Wally showed his blue boomshrooms (mushrooms that explode like bombs).

"And we can make it explode right?" he asked.

"We can't do that if we're still inside" Anne pointed out.

So, they started to form a plan, given that Grime had not been returned to Amphibia yet….

When Vanellope returned to the Internet in her naïtive game universe, she reassured Ralph's worries by keeping in touch with their hologram call devices before she and Ralph had to go to work in their respective games.

"Do you think we'll see our new friends again?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we will. See ya next Wednesday" Ralph said with a smile.

"See ya then" Vanellope said with a wave as the call ended.

When Gekko returned home, Catboy and Owlette along with PJ Robot gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry, I was gone a while" Gekko said, with a hint of regret.

"We're just happy you're back safely" Catboy reassured him.

There was a brief pause.

"Gekko…did you give the luna crystal to Luna Girl?" Owlette asked.

Gekko avoided eye contact.

PJ Robot made a noise which resembled the sound of the words 'Tell them, Gekko'.

Gekko sighed.

"Yes… but I'm trying to through to her. I had no choice but to give Romeo access to the HQ because he threatened to hurt Gris and you guys if I didn't. I'm truly sorry I hid that all from you" he said, sorrowfully.

"Romeo got pretty close to breaking our PJ Crystal" Owlette noted out.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Gekko cried.

"You….sort of missed that adventure…" Catboy added, awkwardly.

There was then silence.

"Gekko, I think we need to take a break from each other" Owlette suggested.

"Um ok…but for how long?" Gekko asked, nervously.

"We don't know but probably until we're able to trust you again" Catboy stated.

"Alright" Gekko said, disappointedly.

He then looked around.

"Er…where's Arsène?" he asked.

"He still hasn't returned from his hunt searching for Masque Ombre after kidnapping you" Owlette replied.

Gekko sighed.

The four heroes returned to the HQ in silence.

-To be continued-

**I decided to split this chapter in half in order to avoid rushing Riku's story arc. I hope that's ok.**

**This story will be on hiatus due to REMIND coming in January 2020.**

**But don't despair, my storyline won't change. All I'll do once I've played through REMIND is add some of the scenes to my KH3 one and then tie it to now.**

**I did have a great surprise watching that trailer this morning though.**

**Because of the trailer, I've decided you guys will be getting THREE surprises in the future.**

**This is will be classed as a Christmas present for everyone.**

**Grace, out!**

**PS:** **Vrud'v idwh lv vhdohg...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- the last of Riku's test, the key to everything and guiding keys

**This chapter includes Kingdom hearts characters, elements from Final Fantasy (and FF Versus 13), Zootopia (Crime files), Star vs the forces of evil, Amphibia, HTTYD 3, Frozen 2, Ducktales 2017, Tangled forever after (with Rapunzel's Tangled adventure being referenced last chapter) etc. Along with TON of FORESHADOWING! Enjoy! (And parodies of songs from Steven Universe)**

_-Day 3-_

Yozora had a look of recognition when Riku had said 'Sora' the previous day but almost immediality tried to hide it.

When the four boys woke up on Day 3, Yozora mainly acted as though nothing happened.

The next mission was '_defeat the other forms of Gigas and Noise while discovering the truth over 3 days. GM'._

So, each time they fought a group of Gigas or Noise, Riku would use his keyblade by utilising pins they found in shops and on the battlefield to help fight beside Yozora and friends which ended in seeing a glimpse something:

_Yozora saw a image of a different version of Sora and faced his bodyguard driver._

_"I need you to save Sora. He's needed for something big" his driver that sounded like Luxord said._

_Then he saw a glimpse of a possible outcome:_

_A golden eye-shaped gate opened and Yozora found himself in a world where the ground was the sea reflecting the sky._

_Much like his name, it was a night sky doted with stars but there were more stars behind him on his left._

_He heard a voice calling out as he kept walking forwards._

_It was unfamiliar and male in nature._

_The last he could remember was trying to find Hinode and ending up here. _

_Maybe it's my punishment by fate or even Etro that I'm even here he thought to himself._

_But…was here REAL?_

_He heard the voice again but in his head as his thoughts raced in his mind:_

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Is any of this for real or not?_

_He came face to face with a young spirited boy with blue eyes and brown spiky hair known as Sora._

_His name means sky…_

_"Are we…..connected?" Was Yozora's immediate question out loud._

_"When you find him, you'll know what to do. He has my wild card" His drive had said._

Riku looked Yozora in the eye when the flashback was over.

"You know Sora?!" Riku cried.

Yozora was taken by surprise.

"How did you find out…." He trailed off.

"Our connection…seems to let me see some memories. Sora's my best friend…When did you meet him?" Riku questioned.

"I had lost Hinode while tracking that 'Master' guy and had been trying to get to her. Um...I heard about Sora in...my world" Yozora explained.

"Oh…you see I'm trying to find him so I can bring him home" Riku pointed.

Yozora thought for a moment.

"What if you being my game partner was planned in exchange for a entry fee for **Something else**" Yozora pondered.

Riku was visibly worried.

-Day 4 and 5-

It involved fighting MORE Noise and Gigas in different parts of Shinjuku.

On day 4, Riku saw a different flashback:

_The Door to Darkness had been shut by Mickey and Sora on both side._

_His final words to Sora: 'Take Care of her' before it was shut._

_All that was left was the dim lighting from the pillars behind them and what hope they held on to for a way out._

_Riku, fully unaware of his unseen hero Aqua who had protected him from a demon tower heartless attack._

_"So, what now?" he asked._

_"Well….I'm unsure. But finding the Door to Light will help" Mickey suggested._

_They began to trek away from where the door had been. Eventually ending up near the Dark Margin while collapsing._

_Somehow Riku ended up in the 'space between dark and light' while asleep. It was a strange white area still connected to the realm of darkness._

_There he was woken up by DIZ's voice…_

"It's been so long…since I thought about Ansem….And…I must admit 25% of me misses Ansem SOD but…..Thanks to my experiences with him, I've been through enough to be this strong and still learn on a daily basis" Riku admitted.

"It's why I could relate and reach people struggling with their own darkness like Charis" He added.

"That is a intriguing story, Riku but….I'm more confused than words can express" Yozora pointed out.

Riku chuckled.

"If I share the whole thing, we'll be here for 17 years" he joked.

On day 5, They fought different types of gigas.

Here he saw a glimpse of a different memory:

_There was Riku Replica in his dark mode form on the Dark Margin waiting for the darkness to destroy his spirit after putting 'Dark Riku', his past self back to the past._

_He reminisced on his short time with Namine, hoping she was enjoying her new chance at life._

_He looked at his hands._

_"I can't be known as 'Replica Riku' anymore…I need my own identiy. I shall be called Yūgure and be the guide to dawn for anyone who gets lost here" he vowed to himself._

Riku sighed.

_Shouldn't he get a chance at life too? He thought._

_-Day 6-_

The boys woke up the next day to a single, straightforward message: _'Defeat Bahamut or be erased. GM'._

20 minutes later they all received timers counting down 90 minutes as a giant dragon appeared.

It was grey with yellow stripes/ outlines, giant wings with silver talons attached, red eyes, silver horns in the shape of sharp spear ends and sliver claws for hands and feet. It was the spitting image of the statue Sora had seen in '_Toy Box' inside _Galaxy Toys' game section.

"Prepare for pain!" Bahamut cried.

He used Ultima Sword, an attack that causes several massive blades to rain down on the enemy as the first move.

Magia created a blue shield as the swords fell from the sky.

Riku used Dark Firaga at Bahamut causing 40 HP damage.

The 'Dragon King' (Bahamut's title) retaliated with Megaflare (a combination of a massive firestorm over a large area to do heavy damage to all enemies and a nuclear blast deals heavy non-elemental magic damage to all targets) cutting everyone's health to mere quarters.

Aegis tried ice magic on the beast of a boss and Yozora helped with his crossbow.

Bahamut's health was damaged by a quarter (he still had a lot of health).

So, his next attack was a aerial stomp that produces a shockwave and an orb of energy that deals consecutive hits before exploding ending with a flying sweep.

The battle was long and brutal until Riku managed to finish him off with Thundaga.

"You have passed the test. Barely. Your last challenge will test your mind and focus" Bahamut warned before fading.

-In the merged dimesion of Mewni and Earth-

Star, her family, Marco's family and all their friends (Earth and other worldly) were awaiting Marco' return. A year had past in their world since Marco's heart was taken and Mariposa Diaz was now a year old, having started crawling. Meteora #2 had started kindergarten but still had set play visits with Mariposa (Marco's sister).

Star looked at the strange mixed sky in wonder beside Janna.

"I'm doing the best I can to cope with his abscene but…I don't know how long I'll last especially since Mariposa is without her brother" she said, tearfully.

"Hey now, Star. Our new friends from beyond the stars will get him back. Call it a hunch" Janna stated.

"Yeah, Star. You'll always find a way back to each other" Eclipsa added.

Star sighed.

-Meanwhile-

-_Day 7 (Last day)_-

The final mission was to defeat the Game Master.

So close to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building was where the last fight was going to be held.

The two pairs waited as a dark corridor appeared revealing a hodded figure: _XIGBAR_.

\- A fight to the death from KH 2.5 played as the battle began-

Riku launched himself at Xigbar with his keyblade.

Xigbar showed his weapon: the 'No Name' keyblade and chuckled softly.

Riku was shocked but still clashed with him.

Yozora helped by trying to immobilise Xigbar.

Xigbar fought through it and used blizzard.

Magia fired lightening as Riku fired Thundaga at him.

Xigbar smiled as the timers disappeared.

"You win" He said with a hidden smirk before he vanished into a corridor of darkness.

Just moments later, Riku teleported away much to Yozora and his friends' confusion.

-Meanwhile-

Nightfall then returned Elsa and Anna to the moment from which they left:

Elsa made it to her location on the water horse and waved it goodbye as it went back to the sea.

Then she let down her hair and gained a white dress when she saw moments of her life as the voice calling her had been her mother as a child. This was a pinical moment because she in fact was the 'fifth spirt' because her mother had rescued her dad and Elsa had been a gift from the spirits for the act of kindness. This was while she sang 'Show Yourself'.

Using her ice, she uncovered moments in time as statues and found the right moment with her grandfather.

Following his moving statue, she uncovered the truth: He had attacked the trike leader who had been unarmed and the dam wasn't a gift at all.

Unfortunaly, jumping to find the whole truth caused Elsa to gradually freeze but she sent a spark with the memory she had found to Anna before freezing completely.

Anna got the message, but Olaf began to fade because Elsa was gone.

With Olaf gone, Anna sang 'The next right thing' as she managed to escape the cave and then with Kristoff and Sven's help lured the earth giants to the dam.

Elsa came back and rode the water horse to Arendelle to stop the water from destroying Arendelle.

Anna and Kristoff were on the beach when Elsa appeared them and gave her sister a big hug.

"Thank goodness water has memory" Elsa said with a smile as she brought back Olaf.

"Did you find the fifth spirit?" Kristoff asked.

"It's…me" Elsa said, tearfully.

The mist cleared and everyone in the forest were free to come and go willingly.

Kristoff finally proposed and Anna of course said yes.

"So, what will you do now?" Honeymaren asked.

Elsa looked over at Anna.

"I did take an oath do whatever I can to protect Arendelle" she stated.

-Later-

Anna was made queen of Arendelle and a statue was made of their parents as children.

A painting was unveiled of Sora and his friends from the last time they'd been in Arendelle as well.

She sent a bird message through Gale, the wind spirit which Elsa received before going for a ride on the water horse with Burni on her shoulder across the ice-covered dark sea.

-Elseswhere-

**(Remind scene) Sora woke up in a night sky version of The Final world with loads of stars.**

**He looked at his hands before getting up.**

**"Hello? Is anyone there?!" he called.**

**He called again and listened very hard.**

A golden eye-shaped gate opened and Yozora found himself in a world where the ground was the sea reflecting the sky.

Much like his name, it was a night sky doted with stars but there were more stars behind him on his left.

He heard a voice calling out as he kept walking forwards.

It was unfamiliar and male in nature.

The last he could remember was trying to find Hinode which was very faint now and ending up here. 

_Maybe it's my punishment by fate or even Etro that I'm even here_ he thought to himself.

**"Hey" a voice called back.**

**"Who's that" Sora wondered.**

**"Where are you?" the voice asked.**

**"Over here!" Sora called out.**

**"I see you" the voice responded.**

**Sora ran in the direction of the voice.**

Yozora came face to face with a young spirited boy with blue eyes and brown spiky hair known as Sora.

**"Hey, aren't you-" Sora began.**

**"You know me?" Yozora asked.**

**"Yeah, you're Yozora right?" Sora questioned, recognising him from Toy box.**

**"How...do you know that? Who are you?" Yozora asked.**

**"I'm Sora. And actually, there's something I have to ask you-" Sora said, swiftly.**

**"Sora? You're Sora?" Yozora was somewhat confused.**

**"Wait you know who I am?" Sora asked.**

**"Sure I've heard of you" Yozora replied.**

**"If you're here, then this isn't the real world... but that girl (**Hinode**) told me about you, so you must be real after all" Sora wondered.**

**"Are you done? No, this isn't the real world and I am here. But...this isn't what I really look like. How do you recognise me as Yozora?" Yozora questioned.**

**Sora looked lost.**

**"Why are you using Sora's name?"**

**"Because I AM Sora" Sora confirmed.**

**"If you are who you say, and it was fate that brought us here...Then my path is clear. **_We must be connected"** Yozora stated.**_

_**He summoned**_** his sword and crossbow as the ground first changed to Sora's dive to heart station and then the top of the '104' building in ****Shibuya in a digital fashion.**

**"Hey! Wait!" Sora cried in surprise.**

**"I accidentally wandered into this place and went through some trials. Then I was told to 'save Sora'" Yozora explained.**

**"Then what's with the weapon?!" Sora exclaimed in shock.**

**"Time to end this" Yozora declared.**

**Sora reluctantly summoned his keyblade and fought him.**

**In this battle, Yozora showed off additional moves: ****performing slashing attacks and assault Sora with various shots, fire technological nets to ensnare Sora and copy his Keyblade to enhance his attacks, and summon drones to fire more shots at Sora.**

**_Sora just barely managed to win against Yozora._**

**_"I guess...that my powers aren't needed yet" he mused while looking at his left hand as he began to fade into light particles._**

**_"What do you mean?" Sora asked._**

**_"Nevermind" Yozora said as he then smiled before vanishing._**

**_Everything was engulfed in light._**

-Back in the realm Sora and Riku were in-

After defeating Xigbar as the game master, Riku and Sora reunited on the roof in the Underground plane located in Shinjuku.

"So glad I finally get to meet you…Sora" The master said.

Sora and Riku were confused.

"Sorry…who are you exactly?" Sora questioned with confusion.

"Whaaat? No one told you about me in their stories of the Keyblade war? How hurtful!" The master exclaimed.

Then he shocked Riku as he exaimed his face.

"You have the faintest scent of Xehanort on you, boy. And You, dear Sora, smell of pure darkness and light" The master said in his serious voice.

"So why are we here? Did you put us through some game as a test?" Riku asked.

"Yes, that is correct, Riku. I wanted to meet you both at least once after the experiment was completed. That card of yours, Sora, can only be used at the right moment for you to go home" The master explained.

"What about 'Hype-Chan' and Zack?" Sora pointed out.

"And Yozora" Riku added.

"They will be taken care of by my….students" The Master replied, vaguely.

Zack was thankfully on the ground, close to the building they were standing on.

Xigbar came out of a corridor of darkness back to the Keyblade Graveyard just as the Dark Disney Knights reappeared there.

"So, I guess we'll be teaming up once again" Brooke said, awkwardly.

"Yes. The task I told you last time will be on hold a little longer. Maleficent is needed for 'Phase 4'" Xigbar replied.

Phil was about to open his mouth but Xigbar put his hand up to stop him.

"I'll only reveal small pieces of it as we go" he added.

About 2 kilometres ahead, Maleficent was with her group just as Pete reappeared with Corrupted Catra by his side.

"So….what's the plan?" she asked in her half distorted voice.

Maleficent smiled.

"You all will help me spread the heartless and Heartfuls from this book to evey world imaginable much like my original council of villians 3 years ago" she said, proudly.

"Where to first?" Athena asked.

"Anywhere with the book of prophicies" Maleficent stated.

She created a portal to next target: The Demon realm from _The Owl House._

-At the same time-

In the location outside the Kingdom hearts universe, The figure released Oswald and Ainozomi on cue.

"You've seen what you needed to witness. You're free to go back….to Destiny Islands" He said.

"I still don't trust you" Oswald pointed out, aggressively.

"You don't need to, young forgotten king. Go and face your destiny, Hedgehog" The figure stated with an unseen smile.

The pair headed back to the _Spear of Selene_ with no oppersition and flew away.

"Boss, why did you do that?" His helper questioned.

The figure chukled softly.

"You'll understand soon enough" he pointed out, calmly.

With the heartblade now forged and the location to travel to given by Yen Sid, Kairi returned to Destiny Islands.

Time froze for a moment as the Heartblade was through chaos control by Infinte where it was taken to the vault and then used by Peepers in the year 2027 (in real time) where the 7 new hearts were summoned on battle. It was then then returned to Destiny Island back in Kairi's hand before time unfroze and everyone there was none the wiser of what had even occurred.

She aimed the blade at the sky and tried to use it to bring Sora back.

Eveyone had gathered back to the island to ensure there was support for Kairi.

The _Spear of Selene_ landed in the background.

"To be able to bring Sora and Zack back, an exchange for the two to return is required" Ava explained.

"It needs two sacrifices: The exchange and passing on something you've had all your life" she added.

"You mean my light. Ok, if it helps get Sora back, I'll do it" Kairi said, honourably.

She closed her eyes as she used the heartblade and the pure light from her passed on to Star Butterfly.

The heartblade then vanished into particles of light as the dark hearts were released.

"We will go as the sacrifice" a voice called out.

The one who had spoken summoned their keyblade as they got closer.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back my senses" another, female, familiar voice added, also with her keyblade summoned.

Oswald stood next to them with a sad look and Mickey tried to comfort him.

In that same moment, after meeting the Master of Masters for the first time, Sora used the wild card.

The master smiled.

"You really are the embodiment of my catchphrase, kid. I hope you get to last long enough to survive the new world, better than the one we're from" He said, cryptically.

**-Link to all plays-**

Sora's eyes glowed red in response to his voice making him pause in using the card for a moment.

"Or maybe… we're already there. After all Destiny is never left to chance" The MOM added as Sora and Riku turned into particles of light.

-Meanwhile-

**-After Grime returns due to the Heartblade being used-**

Grime's heart returned to Amphiba and restored his body.

The frogs tried to escape as Wally left a trail of boomshrooms in the sewers but were caught by the toads and Hop Pop was almost thrown to the giant fly trap.

Anne used her sword from 'Combat Camp' to keep the guards away.

"Hop Pop doesn't deserve to die, Sasha. There must be another way" Anne begged.

"This is how it must be. Anne, how about you come with me? We can find Marcy with the Toads' help and find a way home. There's a rumour going around that the gems' powers could be inside a person like us... If Hop Pop dies, they'll help us get home" Sasha stated.

"Yeah but…" Anne began.

"You're going to let Hop Pop die so we can go home with Marcy, **END OF DISCUSSION**" Sasha said, cruelly.

Anne began to lower her blue sword in obedience.

Sprig then threw mud at Sasha.

"For someone who's Anne's best friend, you don't seem to know her AT ALL. You're just a manipulative B-word who uses people. Anne is brave, smart and doesn't back down from a fight! You're just a big BULLY!" Sprig cried.

"I've had enough you, little frog" Sasha said, coldly.

She got out her red blade with a pink heron handle and tried to strike Sprig.

"What are you doing?!" Sasha cried.

"Doing what I should to begin with…Standing up to you!" Anne yelled as she struggled with her sword against Sasha

Anne gave him a grateful smile as she got her sword ready.

"Hmmm…Ok. Let's make this interesting: If Anne wins, you all go free, but nothing will ever be the same and if Sasha wins, the traitor has to die. We'll do it the Toad way!" Grime proposed.

The guards surrounded the pair in a circle.

The dual began as Sasha lashed viciously at Anne with Anne being careful to dodge and then block attacks.

"What happened, Anne? You weren't so rebellious at home!" Sasha questioned.

"Less talk, more fighting!" Anne remarked in annoyance.

She managed to knock out the sword from Sasha, but she also had a dagger.

"They're just frogs, Anne. We deserve to get out of here" Sasha stated.

"They're not just frogs. They're family!" Anne cried as she knocked both weapons out of Sasha's hands.

The frogs cheered as Anne got Sasha to yield.

"It's over, you're not gonna control me anymore" Anne said, confidently.

Grime smiled as he grabbed Hop Pop and was about to let him go when the tower began to crumble because of Wally's plan.

**-Lend on Me plays in the BACKGROUND**-

Everyone escaped off the roof, but Sasha fell.

Anne rushed to grabbed her but almost fell too but was caught by the Plantars.

"It's gonna be ok" Anne said, desperately.

Sasha looked hurt and guilty as she saw the Plantars struggle to hold on.

"Anne? **Maybe you're better off without me**" Sasha said in a heartbroken voice and let go of Anne's hand.

"No!" Anne cried.

She was about to land on the ground when Grime caught her in time.

Grime gave Anne a disgusted look as he and his army escaped to an unknown new base with the tower destroyed.

Anne broke down in tears as her friends comforted her.

It wasn't long for all the frogs to return to their homes across the valley.

"I'm sorry you had to lose a friend just to save me" Hop Pop said, sadly.

"It's alright, I'd never let anyone hurt you guys" Anne admitted.

"Want to figure how to get you home after breakfast?" Sprig asked.

"It will a gruelling journery" Polly added.

"And dangerous" Hop Pop noted.

"As long as I'm with you guys, anything is possible" Anne said, softly as she gave them all a hug.

-In the forest-

Grime received a purple glowing mushroom that projected a hologram.

_I'm not going to trust every stranger I met after that heart incident _he thought.

The hologram acted as a substitute to a screen as words appeared:

'Captain Grime,

You have been chosen to be leader of the Amphibia branch.

You must try to find anyone else in your world that could help you in this role.

The Unknown'.

"Unknown? Know who that is, sir?" Percy asked.

Grime shook his head.

"Maybe this being has seen potential in me" he pondered.

"Soldiers, we'll wait for Sasha to recover before beginning a search" He then ordered.

The group went in the direction oppersite Wartwood, towards Lilly Paddington.

A little while after that, Anne confronted Hop Pop about him hiding the box and not trying to find answers.

"I'm Sorry, Anne. It was for everyone's protection" Hop Pop confessed.

"You know I need that box to get home. With Sasha and the toads gone, I'll have to find my own way to figure this out" Anne said, solemnly.

"Anne…" Hop Pop began.

"I need some space" She insisted.

Hop Pop went inside the house in shame.

"Anne…we can still help you with the journery through the valley" Sprig offered.

"Thanks, but I need to recover from this shock first. Then I'll try to find Marcy" Anne stated.

"Anne…There's been rumours about the gems' powers being inside people….there's a chance you need both human friends to get out of here" Polly guessed.

Anne winced slighty as her mind went back to the image of Sasha unconicous with Grime.

"When I have to meet her again….I'll…I'll try to be ready" She said, softly.

Anne looked over at her new family, the Plantars in sadness and then looked back at the passage.

-Back in the plaza-

TKO regained his physical form when his heart returned as Shadowy Figure was waiting for him.

"Part of me is in KO's subconscious. What should we do know?" he asked.

"You need to stay out of sight and observe him. I'll see if I can find help, like your dad" Shadowy Figure replied.

Fink watched him in the shadows and shivered.

Nova was sent to him in person.

"Is there anything I can borrow to allow TKO to have his own life should the need araise?" Shadowy Figure asked.

"Yes, we still have a replica. The one which was made for Vanitas that he didn't end up using" Nova replied, with a hint of bitterness.

"Do I need to contact you or someone else when I need it?" Shadowy Figure questioned with intrigue.

She gave him a card.

"My Boss, Commander Peepers will direct you to the location when you use this number" she explained.

He smiled from underneath the hood.

"Thank you" he stated before both Nova and Shadowy Figure parted ways.

-Meanwhile-

Marco' heart returned as Star Butterfly received Kairi's pure light.

He reformed in his purple monster form with monster arm as his right arm.

"I guess this is what Glossaryck meant by 'magic in good hands'…but…Meteora would have made a great queen" Star sighed.

Marco's sister ran up to Star beside Meteora to give them both hugs.

"In this new world, I think we can find a way to use a little magic in some places" Marco said, softly as he summoned a wand with dark magic with the appearance Star's wand had whenever he had held it; wings and all.

"And Mina is still out there. Who knows what she's plotting next" Star said in a serious voice.

-Elsewhere-

**(Remind) Yozora heard a voice.**

**"Commander? Commander?" the voice called.**

**He woke up and looked forward.**

**"Impressive is it not?" his Luxord-sounding driver asked.**

**Yozora then looked at his right.**

**'I've been..' Sora began.**

**'I've been having these weird thoughts lately'** **Yozora thought.**

**'Like, Is any of this for real or not?' They both thought regarding their fight.**

**"None of this makes sense to me" Sora admitted.**

-Back in Destiny Islands-

_Ainozomi, the green hedgehog with an armoured knight helmet dressed in green and sliver used his black and white keyblade with Charis._

_"I'm sorry but we have to do this to get him back" he said._

_Charis had a keyblade modelled on Twilight town as the keychain was the clocktower and the design was a mixture of red, white and green to reflect her friends and family._

_"You'll see him again just…not like this" she said with a sad smile._

_"But what about you? I thought you wanted to exist too!" I cried._

_"That's the thing…. You helped me come back. Thank you" Charis said, tearfully._

_The pair disappeared after unlocking a keyhole and in their place was someone who had promised to return along with a friend._

_-**Light of hope theme from My hero Academia plays-**_

_Cloud, Tifa and Aerith hugged Zack while I wept as Kairi ran to him and gave him the biggest hug ever._

_"I'm so glad you're back" Kairi whispered._

_While smiling, Sora held her gently by her face with his hands and kissed her._

_-**Don't think twice plays-**_

Epilogue:

In the other worlds, Anne started her journery to search for Marcy in Amphiba, Rapunzel was reunited with Eugene. Judy got to attend the Rage 'n' Rave Parade at the Zootennial Stadium to celebrate 'Zoo Year's Eve'.

The parade had fire, glow sticks, celebrity performers, and other special effects.

-In the combinied world of Mewni and earth-

Marco's heart returned and his body was restored but he kept his purple monster form as Monster Arm's influence was subconsciously affecting him.

"Marco! I thought we lost you for good" Star cried in tears as she hugged him.

Mariposa crawled over to him.

She even tried to babble his name, but it came out close to 'Mango'.

"Marco….You're still in your monster form. Is something wrong?" His mother asked.

Star looked down in despair.

"I have magic again. I think…because it was gifted to me…Marco has retained this form because we're linked through the magic we used the merge the dimensions together" Star hypothosised.

Her cheekmarks had returned the moment she had received the light passed on by Kairi.

"It's ok. It means we take care of Mina and get answers for who took my heart in the first place" Marco affirmed.

Mariposa had a bracelet on which had a picture of herself and Meteora as Teens from Heckapoo's dimension inside as a keepsake.

Rapunzel was returned to Eugene and they had their reception; inviting Eugene's dad along with the friends they'd made in _Rapunzel's Tangeled Adventure_ as well.

Olaf returned to Elsa's ice palace to tell marshmallow and Snowgies (created in Frozen Fever) after the events of 'Frozen 2' in a hilarious fashion.

In the workd of Berk, 10 years later Hiccup, Astrid and their two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, sail across the sea to visit Toothless, the Light Fury, their three offspring the Night Lights and Stormfly at the edge of the Hidden World.

Hiccup managed to touch Toothless, helping him snap out of his feral state and greeted the scared-at-first children.

Zephyr inherited Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III auburn hair color and Astrid Hofferson's blue eyes. Her hairstyle and clothing also resembles Astrid's from younger years and her hair is pulled into two banded pigtails under a studded kransen. She wears a sleeveless tunic in a dark bluish grey, a wide red sash, a reddish brown leather skirt with blunt metal studs. Zephyr also wears olive green cloth bracers with fur cuffs on her forearms, sets of leather bands around her biceps, and green beaded shoulder pads. She carries a small green pouch on her belt similar to Astrid's and a small red bag over her shoulder that has a print of a Night Fury's head on it. She was currently 8.

Her brother, Nuffink inherited Astrid's blonde hair color and Hiccup's green eyes. His clothing resembles Hiccup's from younger years. He has a thin and lanky body with thick shaggy hair. Like Hiccup, Nuffink has a few small braids in the back of his head. He wears a light tan long-sleeved tunic with a decorative trimming on the end of his sleeves and the hem. His pants are baggy and a light brown in color. Light brown fur and suede boots are on his feet. He also wears a necklace that is set with three sharp teeth, presumably from dragons. He also wears a belt with a buckle shaped like a Night Fury's head, and has a hilt that contains a toy sword. The sword is colorful, having lime green parts and is striped with orange and purple. He was currently 5.

The light fury and their children, the night lights flew over to see the commotion.

Night Lights have an appearance similar to both a Night Fury and a Light Fury since they are a hybrid of the two closely related species. They appear to have small fins on their back, like a Night Fury whilst lacking the single spine of the Light Fury. Their tail fins are also much like that of a Night Fury's. They have four ear-like appendages on their head and are piebald in colour.

One of them was white with black fins with some black on her earswhile the other two was black on top but white on their bellies. One had blue eyes like their mother while the other two had green eyes like Toothless.

The children and their parents got to ride Stormfly and Toothless alongside the Night Lights.

"Although Dragons left us years ago, We will guard their secret until the world is ready for humans and dragons to coexist" Hiccup narrated.

_-Cue The light of Hope (From Sonic Forces)-_

As the song ended, a glimpse of the future or an unknown point in time:

Everyone was on Destiny Islands together with Steven Universe (who was aged 16).

This included Vanitas and Xion.

I had just found out that there was great things to come in the future for the Kingdom hearts universe and HAD to sing about it through a parody of _The Finale song _ from the Steven Universe movie.

(Grace)Here we are in the future

Here we are in the future and it's bright

Lots of good news and theory delight

I can't believe we've come so far

Mysteries here we come!

(Everyone) Kingdom hearts was then and now!

[STEVEN]

So happily we'll face

Whatever comes our way

And after, we might do it all again

[Sora]

Here we are in the future

[Kairi and Riku]

Here we are in the future

[STEVEN]

Be ready every day

For as long as I can say

There will big changes

[Goofy, Donald and Mickey]

Here we are in the future

[Roxas]

I can make a change

[Ven]

Here we are in the future

[Axel, Xion and Namine]

Here we are in the future

[Grace and Sora]

There will big change

[Everyone]

Here we are in the future

[ALL]

Here we are in the future

(Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future

(Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future

(Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future

[Aqua, Kairi, Xion and Namine ]

Here we are

Here we are

Come so far

Come so far

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright

And it's bright!

"We'll be ready every day

For as long as I can say

Kingdom hearts is the future with my friends

That's why…..

It will be in our heart even when it ends" I finished singing.

**_Secret Ending:_**

**_Outside the Kingdom Hearts Universe, the figure who had been spying on all the New Seven Hearts was in his screen room still._**

**_He went by the alias 'The unknown' as he was the secret leader of 'The Cult' that had infiltrated any part of Disney and beyond._**

**_All of his agents were watching everything and now that Luxu had chosen to be a part of the group with the Dark Disney Knights' assistance, 'The Unknown' was pleased._**

**_He called his helper._**

**_"Make sure we have enough on our list for 2027. Although Kingdom Hearts's storyline might not end for sometime, we can use this to our advantage" He stated._**

**_"What do you have in mind?" the helper asked._**

**_'The Unknown' grinned._**

**_"A jackal and metal hedgehog will suffice. The darklings have been so helpful, I influenced Vanitas to send them outside that universe" He stated._**

**_His helper laughed._**

**_"As long as they're not monsters, I'm game" The helper removed the brown hood to reveal a female face with peach skin, long purple hair tied into knee-length pigtails with large buns at each base and green eyes. _**

**_She was wearing her armour underneath the hoodie._**

**_"Yeah, about that…You'll HAVE to work with a monster for this to work and there's no debate about it" 'The Unknown' said, coldly as he made Mina feel intense pain._**

Vklexbd: Wkh flwb ri Wlq Slq vodp dqg wkh Uhdshuv' jdph!

**_-The words 'Reconnect Kingdom Hearts' appeared once more-_**

**_The END_**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry I wasn't patient enough to wait for REMIND first but I will share a tiny hint of the future:**

**Firstly, I'm placing past stories and future ones in different phases.**

**List of Phases:**

**The Magic Disney Series (Overall) Phase 1**

**The stories that came after 'The Magic Awakens' and Universal Knights up to Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan (Phase/stage two)**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses up to Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (The arc that covers the Infinty War/Endgame arc) Phase/stage 3**

**Every story that follows after that leads up to the Halfa War arc including the Halfa War arc of Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines is Phase 4 (The last phase)**

**If you look at my detailed timeline, you'll know which stories I mean.**

**My most up-to-date timeline will be shown here and in 'Shadow Fire: Turbo Tales'.**

**Secondly, I have made an easy to read Kingdom hearts timeline for my stories. It's mostly the same as the game order with a few additions.**

**The Kingdom hearts timeline (In my stories' version of that universe):**

**Secondly, I have made an easy to read Kingdom hearts timeline for my stories. It's mostly the same as the game order with a few additions.**

**The Kingdom hearts timeline (In my stories' version of that universe):**

o **The MOM's childhood and then young adult life with the 3 other 'Dark Masters' occurs before the to-be-named Foretellors get trained by him and lead to the events of X/Backcover/UX…**

o **X/UX/Backcover happens first in the age of fairy tales (Covered in Kingdom Hearts Interval) One of Green's past lives (Number 2) participated in it and his nobody in that time became a dandelion (past life number 3)**

• **-The flashbacks we see of Young Xehanort in BBS and KH3 occur (will be covered in a upcoming story)**

• **4 year prior to BBS Vanitas is created from Ven's darkness and the human heartfuls were stopped (covered in Chapter 20 of Magical Disney: The race to save cartoons) (In real time is explained in 2015)**

• **BBS occurs 10 years before KH1 (Green in his fifth life met Ven and friends) (covered in chapter 18 and 21 of Magical Disney: The race to save cartoons) (In real time is explained in 2015)**

• **(10 years later) KH1**

• **RE:Chain of memories (overlapping with 358/2 days) (The events of 358/2 days is mentioned in regards to Charis being part of it in chapter 9 of Magical Disney: The race to save cartoons) (In real time is explained in 2015)**

• **KH2 occurs**

• **Recoded occurs before the epilogue of KH2 (Not long after the defeat of Xemnas, the human counterparts of the first eight members of Organization XIII reappear in Ansem's Lab in Radiant Garden. The first to awaken is Braig, being done so by the time-traveling Young Xehanort. Remarking that things were back on track, Braig soon chats with Young Xehanort on the latter's future self's intentions before asking the youth which of the comatose apprentices to take with them. Young Xehanort smiles, and picks Saïx.)**

• **KH3D (mentioned in Chapter 15 of Magical Disney)**

• **Chapter 19 of Magical Disney The first attempt at the second Keyblade war (outside of the KH universe it occurred in 2014)**

• **Second attempt at the second Keyblade war occurred/ started in chapter 25 of Magical Disney) (the ending of KH1 is referenced in chapter 27 the moment Charis was created)**

• **The third discontinued attempt was in chapter 3 of Magical Disney: Saving our childhood)**

• **The four technical chess related attempt was in Chapter 19 of Magical Disney: Saving our childhood)**

· **All four attempts happened for everyone not originated from the Kingdom Hearts universe but only a certain few: Xigbar, Young Xehanort, Mickey, Yen Sid etc remember all of those previous attempts in the form of alternative timelines because the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 was the TRUE way the second Keyblade War happened. Sora and friends only recalled pieces from the previous times like meeting the knights etc.**

• **(from Young Xehanort's point of view) Chapter 6 of Magical Disney: Saving our childhood in the Junior Disney Knights' future occurs) **

• **(from Young Xehanort's point of view) Meeting 'The Unknown' in Chapter 5 of A Duck-Blur Adventure**

• **The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

• **The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)**

• **The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

• **\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

• **\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

• **(Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

• **KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

• **Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness in the light (AU story based on a popular theory overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

• **Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**That's what it looks like at the moment.**

**My full-on timeline is the following:**

My story timeline:

**1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU**

**The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

**1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's (His backstory cover in 'Nick Wizard's Backstory')**

**Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)**

**A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's**

**Early 90's (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name 'Nick Wizard'. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network**

**1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU **

**1998- Grace Quade is born**

**-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')**

**2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

**2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

**2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless**

**2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company**

**2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

**2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)**

**Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

**May 2012- Patch is born**

**25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'**

**2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)**

**-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain**

**-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult**

**2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)**

**-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

**-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

**Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

**-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

**-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

**-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)**

**Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens') **

**The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

**-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)**

**-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs **

**-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

** 'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

**-In October-**

**-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

**Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

**-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

**-In November….**

**The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

**-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

**-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

**-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

**-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

**-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' **

**-The Christmas chapter occurs**

**The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

**-In 2017-**

**January:**

**-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')**

**-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

**-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

**-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

**-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

**In February:**

**-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

**after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

**Valentine/ February sleepover**

**The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

**-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

**Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

**The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

**Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

**-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc ) **

**The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

**-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

**The flash season 3 shorts **

**Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

**The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

**Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

**Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

**The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

**The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

**The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

**'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

**Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

**(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

**(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

**-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've #been pilots together**

**-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

**-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

**-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…**

**-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

**-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

**-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

**-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

**A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command **

**September:**

**-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

**-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

**-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

**-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background **

**-Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)-**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

**-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

**Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation) **

**(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here**

**-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

**(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)**

**During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix') **

**Mission Rouge One**

**Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…) **

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

**-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

**The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

**(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

**The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions' **

**Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

**Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

**Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

**Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)**

**Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

**Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

**Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

**(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

**Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) (Discontinued)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

**Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)**

**-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

**-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short **

**Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

**-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).**

**Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

**-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

**-A few different Side missions to 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

**Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)**

**-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

**-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

**-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

**A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

**Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

**-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs**

**(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

**(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

**(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night! (occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds.**

**-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

**-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother)**

**Angel's friends adventure**

**The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

**Wander's war of an adventure**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)**

**(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

**PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

**A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

**-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

** (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

**-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

**-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October) **

**Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)**

**-late December(after Christmas)-**

**The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)**

**The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

**\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4**

**-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened**

**-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Chapter 7 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the 'Dark Plaza' episode in the KO timeline)**

** (About march 2019) The Search for NES**

**Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

**-The lego movie occurs**

**-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe**

**-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs**

**Spider-man into the spider-verse**

**Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse**

**(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA**

**(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter 6 occurs**

**-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA**

**A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

**-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-**

**-Long gone gulch occurs-**

** (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)**

**-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 8 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)**

**(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

**The Dragon Prince chapter 9 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

**Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous**

**Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

**-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)**

**Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

**Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

**Side mission 13- Mission report**

** (two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

**The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

**The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

**-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

**-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

** 'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future **

**-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

**The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

**-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)**

**-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe **

** (8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home**

**-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'**

**-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

**PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the 3 years that lead up to 'Universal Knights Stage Two- Aku's plan and after Catboy's mission. Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) )**

**Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales**

**-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

** (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

**\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

**-A potential Undertale story (TBA)**

**\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)'s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 11 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green's team)**

**-Crisis on infinite earths (seen in the Arrowverse/ Arrow's multiverse)-**

**Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

**-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail**

**-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc**

**-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

**-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

**-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

**-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

**-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

**-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

** (In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

**-Coral returns and stays in the future **

**-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

**(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)**

**\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:**

**-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed**

**-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights**

**Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically) (Kaito's memory/ experience was part of a time loop)**

**-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:**

**Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)**

**-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)**

** (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)**

**(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

**(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

**-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses**

**-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

**(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

**-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**

**-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

**'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

**Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

**In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

**Here's my glossary:**

**Knight figure/helper (of 'The Unknown' outside the KH universe): Mina Loveberry**

**Hikari- light (for the Warrior of light)**

**Dusk-Yūgure(Replica Riku's new name)**

**Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm dedicating this last chapter to my wonderful Discord, Amino and Fanfic friends.**

**Hope you like this little gift! :)**

**(and yes, I will add some scenes from REMIND into m KH3 story. It's mainly why I referenced the trailer XD)**

**Any who, See ya next year! (I'm saving the other surprise for a different day).**

**Grace, out! **


End file.
